The Twist Of Two Fates
by MidnightAngelWings21
Summary: This takes place after the defeat of Naraku.Every one gets the happy ending or so we thought.Warning:There will be some sexual content Kikyo bashing some mention of rape violencs and other things later on if you don't like it then don't read it
1. What's Meant To Be?

**AN: Okay this is my first fan fic I tried my best at fixing some of the thing I do hope you like reading it.**

What's Meant To Be?

It was a quite night as a lone beaten figure dressed in bloody miko garments walked through InuYasha's forest ignorant of any dangers demon, human, or any other beasts that might be lurking in the shadows of the trees, allowing the full moon to light her way.

She was miles away from the place she had begun to call home. She was long gone from the people she thought of as family, because on this night she had discovered their intention were to kill her at dawn despite all the blood, sweat, and tears she had shed for them. The young miko known as Kagome stopped walking as she came to a small stream, leaning down for a drink to quench her dry throat.

She pauses as she hears a great sorrowful howl not too far from her place of rest. "What could have happened for an animal to be in so much pain?" she asks herself as she stealthily made her way over to the source of the howl.

Oblivious to the fact that it might not be a good idea to go after any injured animal or demon at this time of night. She pushes through the underbrush her eyes immediately landing on two small, unmoving bodies.

As she moves to get a closer look, it made her stop in her tracks as her mind struggles to understand what was going on and what it was she is gazing upon. It was her little girl, Rin, lying dead in a pool of not just her blood, but also the toad demon, Jaken's blood. It looked as if he had attempted to protect little Rin, but despite his efforts they had both perished.

The young miko breaks down in tears not believing that someone who she had seen not too long ago full of life and happiness was dead at her feet. She moves forward collapsing on the ground next to the unmoving bodies.

Her action draws a beast from the shadows of the forest, which is quickly identified as the killing perfection, Sesshōmaru. He greets her with a fearsome growl, crouched down low ready to pounce on the human who dares to get close to the creatures he cares for his mind unable to recognize her.

Looking upon him with a tear stained face; the young miko did something no one should ever do unless the youkai or human had a death wish. She launched herself at him, buried her face in his neck, and told him he was not alone and it was understandable to mourn for the little girl they thought of as their daughter.

That she will mourn with or for him but she wouldn't judge him. With each word, she said the less rash he became.

The possessed Inu demon lord was shocked, so shocked it made him transform back to his regular self. First he was mourning the loss of his pup and retainer; then the female that led his hanyō, half-brother's little group was right there hugging him.

'It actually felt good to have comfort and her scent is pleasing' he thought as he buried his nose in her hair then he let the tears fall,

"Don't leave me." was all he said before he fell from the exhaustion of the day's events.

Kagome attempted to hold him up but couldn't on the count of his massive weight and soon found herself flat on her back wedged in between a well built, six foot, almost seven foot, demon lord and the soft, lush, grass.

She held him close allowing him to sleep on top of her, while all her attention was on the full moon along with the stars. It wasn't until she felt Sesshōmaru nuzzle her chest while letting out a whimper did it steer Kagome's maternal instincts to kick in.

"I'll stay by you no matter what I will help you get through this Sesshōmaru" She whispered to him while she stroked his hair, he stopped his whining and settled.

Only three hours had passed before Kagome woken up to growls, yaps, and grunts along with some movement on top of her. She looks around the clearing to find no one there, and turns her gaze to the male on top of her.

'He was still asleep so he might be having a nightmare of some sort... but why is his sword jabbing me on my stomach it should be on the left side...' Kagome looked down to see that was not his weapon that is jabbing her but his own personal sword. Poor Kagome's eyes grew to the sizes of saucers.

_'Oh my kami is he humping me? He is! Ok I need him to wake up! Like now!' _

She had to think of a plan, fast and simple, and one to solve the problem of someone humping you.

"Sesshōmaru it's time to get up" Kagome said as she tried to push him off of her but stilled when both of his arms tighten around her waist and a vicious snarl ripped, while he bared his fangs at her.

He stared at her with blood red eyes and increased his pace, he howls as he sinks his fangs deep into her neck. Kagome cries out in pain as they entered her neck; after a while, she felt a hot wet tongue run over the bite mark. She passes out from the pain as soon as they are withdrawn. 


	2. First Day With Inu, First AideTraining

First Day With Inu

And

First Aide Training

A somewhat cloudy morning came with the birds chirping and the warm sunshine on the pair below it. The first to rise was the demon lord himself but his inu side was still in control so he looked around trying to find anything that would be a potential threat to the Female in his company.

When done surveying the area he went to hunt. When he looked back, he saw his female shiver due to the lack of his warmth so he took his mokomoko off and wrapped it around her, once satisfied that she was fine he left.

A few minutes after he left, the miko woke up with pain in her neck and was looking for the one who caused it but couldn't see him in the area _'He can't be gone his boa is still here so he must be close by?'_ She stretched her ki to see if she could sense his aura.

She was stopped when a large boar was dropped in front of her, it almost landed on her leg, when Kagome looked for the person who threw the dead boar she saw Sesshōmaru looking intensely at her and motioned her to the kill he brought.

"You left to get breakfast for us?" Kagome asked and got a grunt for an answer, when she looked at the game it was cleaned and ready for the fire but she took note that there was no fire, which meant she would have to start one so she could eat.

Kagome got to her feet "Thanks for going to hunt." She was about to step out of camp but was pinned to the tree next to her. Sesshōmaru let out a fears snarl as he snapped his jaws to show his displease at her leaving the safety of the camp. _**'Female not goes. Mine. Me alpha'**_ He said in barks, growls and whimper but she got the jest of what he was made about.

"I'm not leaving I was getting my bag and some sticks so I can get a fire started, so I can eat the food your splitting with me, besides you have my word I won't leave you unless I feel you don't need me any more Okay?" Kagome said as she touched his cheeks, seeing he was leaning into the touch.

"You can come and see I am not lying to you my bag is right over that bush there, I have some sticks in it as well."

He followed her instructions as well as his nose to found her ugly yellow bag that she lugged around since she started crossing between the times. He handed it over to her once everything that she needed to cook out of the bag.

The inu was curious as to how his female was going to make fire with a box, scrunch up parchment and a small stick that is the size of her small pinkie finger. 'Did not she know that you use two stones?' his rational side thought.

Striking the small Stick, there was a spark then a flame. She moved the flame from the Stick to the paper that was under the dried sticks, in no time at all the fire was going and she put the meat that she would eat on a skewer and left the rest for the inu. Since the meat was cooking, she thought about how she ended up here and why.

But most of her thoughts where around her daughter Rin, she was too young to leave this world, it felt like all the joy in Kagome's life was now gone once she lost the one thing in this world that was her last happiness. That was taken away from not just her but also Sesshōmaru; Rin was with him for the longest time.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body and a tongue licking at the tears that she did not even know she had shed.

When the arms tightened Kagome let out a yelp as warm sticky red liquid came from the reopening cuts she got from InuYasha last night.

When Sesshōmaru heard her yelp he looked as well as sniffed the air to see what was wrong, eyes closed he followed his nose to Kagome's stomach it had the stench of blood but under that was the smell of InuYasha his hanyō half-brother, he let out a fearsome snarl.

Before Kagome could think on what Sesshōmaru was doing she was on her back with her freshly blood stained shirt ripped open and his tough on the claw marked cut on her body.

"Sesshōmaru stop that tickles I can take care of it so please stop" the miko said in between giggles when the tongue hit a ticklish spot the response to her demand was more liking as he purred to make the Female stop squirming around.

Once the wound had closed and nothing else was harming her he went to the fire to get her food before it started to burn. Sitting up Kagome look at the almost nonexistent cut that was there but now was not as she closed her top.

When the growl of a two headed dragon came to their ears Sesshōmaru was about to attack it but was stopped by a cry of shock from the miko as she ran to it.

"Ah-Un where are you hurt let me take care of it Okay I won't hurt you." Kagome said as she looked over the two-headed dragon.

The inu beast was out raged that his Female was helping a male regardless if it was an animal or not or injured it still is a male; she did not need to be close to them except for him. He was the only male, besides his pups, that's allowed to be getting attention like that.

"Sesshōmaru can you please hand me a white box with a red cross on it, I think it's in the bag." Kagome's voice broke the beast's thoughts when she was talking to him directly.

As Kagome was working on the beaten dragon, Sesshōmaru was constantly in contact; it was not a hand on her arm it was on her knee or her back and was nuzzling or licking her neck. '_It's just like he was acting like a puppy looking for affection... __**His eyes are blood red just as InuYas**__... but that can't be;__ Sesshōmaru has control over himself. __**Nevertheless, he has not said a word since last night.'**_

Her conscious mind finished thinking for her as she was aiding the dragon and was putting way the first aid kit, sitting down by the fire the demon lord took the miko into his arms resting his head on her shoulder looking at the inu demon as he stared at her.

"How are you feeling today I know it's hard to deal with losing the people you love or care for but you're not alone on this one Sesshōmaru, I'm going to stay with you until you get over the mourning and move on.

Should it be in finding a person, like a mate or giving you advice on some things then I'll help you in whatever you need, I'll be here Okay."

At the end of the speech, all he was thinking was that she was caring for him like the mate she should be. He nuzzled her neck _**'You no leave. Stay by me forever, mate mine.'**_ He barked yelped and whimpered to the miko, he felt her still then smelt fear, shock, and then more fears.

Kagome feared for this but she had to make sure it was true so taking a deep breath "You're not the real Sesshōmaru you're his beast are you not?" She said hoping that she was wrong but was let down when he whimpered and nodded with a lick to her cheek as to say he will not harm her but happy she could tell the differences between them.

"Are you doing this to protect him?" She said and got another nod "Well I'm not going to leave you in this type of state like this so when we get to your home I'll help you out until you let Sesshōmaru back Okay?"

Once that was taken care of she got the hint that Sesshōmaru did not eat and gave it to Ah-Un they nuzzled their thanks.

Going to the bag again, she pulled a book, fresh clean tank top, a skirt and underwear out of the bag, since it was going to be spring soon it got a lot warmer, after putting on the clothes she walked to a tree and started to read, she felt the inu sitting next to her.

"When Ah-Un is done eating we can go all right?" Kagome said not even looking up at him. Sesshōmaru did not like being ignored even if it was someone who was going to help him.

He roughly grabbed her chin making her sapphire eyes look into his crimson colored ones. She just smiled at him then went back to the book.

Breaking camp up was fast the only hard part was putting the two bodies in the blankets then putting them on Ah-Un and trying to be strong when all she wanted to do was cry was bad but Sesshōmaru needed her so he can come back faster. 


	3. Wet Home Coming

Wet

Home Coming

The ride to the white inu moon estate was going by fast but uneasy for the miko because of two things, one was it started to lightly rain and two is the inu who kept purring as well as licking and nibbling her neck.

"You know if you keep licking my neck my head will soon fall off?" She said as a joke also to make him stop which he did only to move to her cheek, so she gave up on stopping him she just looked at the covered body of Rin.

"Sesshōmaru when we get there we're going to bury them and this is the only thing I'm asking for from you, is to let the real Sesshōmaru out just to say goodbye to them.

I'll be by your side to make sure no one will do anything to harm you. Once it's over you can come back." Kagome hoped that he would agree to the request she asked.

The beast thought that he should let his master say goodbye to their pup as well as the retainer and the fact that his Female was going to be there to help his master eased his mind so a yap with a nod was all she got.

By now, it was raining harder and Kagome was getting soaked half way to the estate. She turned to look at the surroundings on the ground spotting a cave she turned to the inu lord.

"Can we stop for a while so the rain can pass I'm getting really soaked and might get sick" She said as she pointed to the cave opening down below. The inu thought what she said was reasonable so he landed right by Ah-Un and went in to the cave.

Kagome found some sticks in the back and started a fire to dry their clothes. Reaching into the backpack and getting two blankets, she handed one to Sesshōmaru.

"Put this on so you can dry your clothes by the fire." Kagome said as she made her way to the back of the cave.

Sesshōmaru did not understand what she meant by put the blankets on so he just undressed then put the wet clothes by the fire and waited there for her return.

When Kagome returned she was met with a sight, naked as the day he was born Sesshōmaru, that she did not want to see right now.

Kagome closed her eyes. "Um... Sesshōmaru can you... put this blanket around you to cover yourself up pleas." Kagome said while motioning to him to cover up. He looked at her then the blankets, then he finally got it, he let out a bark to let her know that he did as asked.

Kagome was looking at the entrances of the cave thinking what she will do after the real Sesshōmaru gets back in control, would her ex-friends look for her or not.

All her thinking stopped when she was pulled to a warm chest that was vibrating and making her sleepy. By the time, she woke up from the nap the rain had stopped and the clothes were dried.

Getting up and dressed they both left for the estate with dry clothes and well rested making up for lost time Sesshōmaru picked up speed making Ah-Un push himself as well.

The estate came into view, it was magnificent four stories building in ivory color and little dotes moving around the border of the manor.

'They must be the guards doing the patrols' Kagome thought, as they were getting closer. Turning around Kagome looked at Sesshōmaru to see him looking at her; she smiled at him. "Your home is really big and magnificent.

But the only thing I'm concerned about is what the demons will think when you're getting help from me?" Kagome said still thinking that his inu was still in control, she felt him lean in close to her ear.

"They won't because your helping me, I'll make sure they won't say anything bad to you but if they do they're also saying bad about me and that will mean their death." The real Lord of the West said.

However, just as fast as he gained control he lost the control to the inu and was nuzzling into her neck to ensure her that he as well as his master would make sure that no one will disrespect her for helping them.

"The Lord has returned home." One of the guards said as the dragon landed in the courtyard with its passengers on its back getting off. Some of the Servants and guards came to greet their lord a welcome home.

"Mi'lord we have some bad news to tell you about your ward she can't be found anywhere, Jaken went looking for her but they haven't returned."

He, from the looks of his uniform and all the metals he has on, was the general, whisper loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"Um... excuse me sir but can you tell me were the undertaker is please." Kagome said before Sesshōmaru could kill the guard that stood before them.

Letting out a breath that he held, the general looked at the human miko with two small bundles in each of her arms. "And what makes you think I'm going to tell you, Human Miko, that information?" He said with ice in his voice only to be met with a growl of anger form the inu lord behind the miko that seemed to stop his attitude but she liked to fight her own battles.

"Well if you and your guards were doing your job an looking after my little girl I wouldn't have to ask, but you couldn't even keep an eye on a little kid when Sesshōmaru left for a short time and now I have to bury my little Rin as well as Jaken.

Now tell me, the mother figure of that little girl and friend to the toad, that I have no right to the information I want? Now tell me why I shouldn't purify you where you stand?"

Kagome said as her ki started to crack in the air around her as her hair was blown by none existent wind making the on lookers quiver in fear at the power that was coming off the little Human miko.

Kagome was mad at the fact that they did not do their job. Now she does not even have a daughter anymore because they could not watch a kid for a while.

She was getting ready to support her threat when a hand rested on her shoulder putting pressure on it, turning around only to meet amber tinted red eyes.

"Jaroshi you shouldn't talk to an ally of the west as well as the surrogate mother of my ward, you should treat her with respect or else she will purify you into dust, show her to the yuugao room where she will occupy during her stays." Sesshōmaru said as he took the two bodies form Kagome then called for the undertaker. 


	4. Warm Welcoming

Warm

Welcoming

Jaroshi bow to his lord in understanding while never taking his eyes off the miko, unsure if she put a spell on the demon lord because no one ever was aloud in that room.

The last person was the Lady of the West but since her passing, no one went in there except the Lord of the house, so why was she so special to stay there?

Kagome was calming down some tears falling from her eyes "Jaroshi-san I am really sorry about the outburst it's just that Jaken and Rin where peace and joy to me and now that they are gone I don't know what to do.

However, that doesn't call for me to be mean to you; I was not raised to be like that so I hope you can forgive me. I'm Kagome by the way." Kagome said while she was drying her eyes with her sleeves but never dropped the eye contact with the guard so he knew she meant what she said.

To say he was shocked was an understatement the fact that she, a Miko the creature that thought that they were on the same level as kami, was apologizing to him, a horse demon, generally that insulted her, when she had every right to be pissed at him.

His thinking was stop when he heard her talking to herself. "Did I scare him to much that he won't talk to me now?"

Kagome said as she looked at the guard as he was finely brought out of his thinking. "I'm sorry but you're the first Miko ever to actually apologize for almost killing me.

If you'll follow me I'll show you to the room you'll be staying in Lady Kagome." Jaroshi said as he led the way.

Kagome was looking around the hall as they went by the different sitting rooms, the study rooms then up the stairs to the fourth floor then down the western corridor.

"Jaroshi-san why is this corridor so broad unlike the others?" Kagome said as they entered the largest corridor in the house. At the end was a door that was formed from the ceiling to the floor as well as wide.

"Well this is the family corridor, guest aren't usually allowed to stay here and you get to stay here is kind of odd.

The reason the corridor is built like this is if Lord is in his true form he can move around without a problem of knocking down the paintings." He said as he turned to the door next to the large wooden door that had a giant inu engraved on it.

As they came to the other door it had two inu one that was half the size of the other one on the door sitting down, overlooking protective of the smaller inu that was laying on the its side.

"This will be your private chambers Lady Kagome a servant will come and take you to the dining room for midday meal." He said as he opened the shoji to her room, then left abruptly.

Kagome walked in to see a breath taking sight. In the middle of the room was a futon that was double the size of a typical king size futon, there was a mural on the opposite wall from the futon.

It was composed of a wide-open field with a clear blue sky, some birds flying and a full-grown sakura tree in bloom as well.

However, what got her was the way it looked. Like it was moving, the wind blowing and the birds looked like they could actually fly out of the painting to go out in the open air out the window the other shoji that led to the indoor hot spring.

The wall to the left of that one was a wall of glass with glass French doors that opened to a veranda that over looked the garden with many types of flowers as well as trees and the wall to the right of the mural had a full length mirror in between the silk screen and dark wood dresser.

The sound of the shoji opening made her turn to the person entering the room. It was a woman, a fox demon. She had red/brownish colored hair and tail. She had on a servant's kimono. She bowed at the waist.

"Milady I am to get you ready for midday meal if you'll follow me please?" She said straightening up and moving to the shoji that led to a large indoor hot spring with real grass sounding the edge of the rock formation of the spring.

"My name is Kagome and please calls me by my name, what is yours?" Kagome said as she retrieved her bathing supplies form her bag.

"My name is Nina, lady Kagome." she said when she retrieved the strange bottles from the young miko's grasps so they weren't in the way. Nina motioned for the younger woman to strip, then took the clothes to get demolished.

After the bath Kagome wore a high-collared kimono, to show that she shouldn't be touched nor mated under the protection of the Lord of west, it was a dark blue kimono with a dragon etched in gold that curved around the body and an ivory fang wedged in its chest.

"The kimono is a story of the defeat of Ryūkotsusei when InuTaishō came out the victor." Nina said as she helped with the outer kimono then moved to do her hair in a half up half down style.

As they left the room, it took Kagome a couple of tries and errors to get use to walking in a kimono, but once she got the hang of it with the help of Nina, they walked down the corridor.

The handmaid pointed out some rooms that Kagome could and could not go in to. The ones she could not go in to were either because she was a woman or not old enough in demon standards to be in that type of room.

There was a corridor that regardless of age or gender she was not allowed in it not even the guards allowed to be in there she had not given a reason as to why, but Kagome just nodded while following Nina to the dining room.

When they finally got to their destination, Kagome could not take her eyes off the sight before her. Of the demon lord pacing on a bloody floor and arguing with himself,

Not stopping until he caught the smell of sakura's blossoms with the underline of vanilla, he looked around to find the scent and found what he was in a disagreement with his other self.

'See this Sesshōmaru told you she was going to come down here, now let this Sesshōmaru out so I can speak with the girl.' _**'No. Me want Female with me. Master wants Female gone. Female stay as long as I stay'**_ He fought as he was making his way to the shell-shocked miko. All she could see was three dead servants on the floor, two decapitated and the other dismembered.

When he stood in front of her and did not get the attention he wanted he let out a low growl that snapped her out of thoughts, she smiled up at him then turned to the only servant in the room that was alive and bowed.

"Excuse me sir but can we have the midday meal delivered outside, so we are not in the way while you clean the um... mess?" Kagome said as she looked at the frozen shell of the servant who just nodded then left to inform the kitchen staff of the change.

Kagome turned to the inu lord. "Well since you made a mess in here we'll eat outside Okay? Besides it nice outside" She said as she grabbed his hand,

As Nina led the way to the garden, she took a short cut to where a table was now being set for midday meal. Nina left once everything was set.

"Miko why did you insist we eat outside when we could have eaten inside." Sesshōmaru said half in control "Um well you went ahead and decapitated and dismembered the servants that where only there to set up the table for midday meal.

Now the others have to clean that up so we shouldn't be in their way we'll eat out here and besides fresh air is good for you, but I have a question for you." Sesshōmaru nodded so she continued, "Why is there an extra plate, I mean I thought no one else was here?"

However, before he could answer a voice heard "Well my dear the reason for that is because I'm going to join you both for midday meal, hope you don't mind?"

The one who owned that voice looked like he could pass as Sesshōmaru's twin brother but he was a little older than Sesshōmaru. 


	5. Story Time

Story

Time

***Rape***

**WARNING: There is some mention of rape in here but nothing too graphic I don't mean to disrespect any one**

**I'll tell you when to skip ok =) There is also abuse but it will get beter soon.**

**And now back to the story =) hope you don't heat it**

**8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`**

Kagome looked at the two inu's "I don't mind I'm Higurashi Kagome it's nice to meet you um..." Kagome stopped when she realized she did not even know his name, something brought her out of her thoughts when chuckles began to erupt from the unnamed demon.

"It's Okay pup I would be surprised if you know who I am, you must have been born many century's after my passing. I am InuTaishō, The Great Dog General and father of Sesshōmaru and InuYasha,

It's a pleasure to meet you young one." This man in front of her was none other than InuTaishō himself in the ... flesh. At that, information Kagome paled then looked back between the inu's again.

"No offense InuTaishō-sama but you cannot be alive both your sons and I were at _your grave,_ we went into _your_ body to retrieve Tetsaiga.

I mean how can it be that you are alive after so long being dead?" Kagome's poor little brain was working overtime with the information.

"All will be answered after midday meal little one you may call me Taishō. Now pup what brings you home..." 

After the weirdest midday meal ever in the history of Kagome's life, they went to the study to talk in private. They entered a room filled with books, scrolls and some maps in bookcases lining the left wall.

Opposite from that was a fireplace with a couch in front of it along with two armchairs. At the end of the room was a giant low oak desk, in front of the desk were two cushions and behind it was a floor to ceiling window that over looked the garden.

"Well please tell me pup how you came in the company of my pup?" Taishō jumped in as they were seated. As she made to sit next to Sesshōmaru only to be pull on to, his lap and held there.

"_Um... he was asleep while pinned to a tree when I met him, when he woke up he confused me with his ex- lover-" _

"**No Not my youngest pup I'm talking about how you are not with my youngest pup but with my older pup right now, can you tell me how that is so, from the beginning please**?" Kagome started but interrupted by Taishō, now under stood what he meant so she nodded. She looked at the ground, eyes unfocused and starting the tale.

"Ok but before I start I know I messed up big time Okay so none of that 'well that was a stupid thing only a human would do' Okay?" Kagome paused so a certain someone could get the hint, when she felt him nuzzle her neck in promise she went on.

_"It all started two days after the defeat of Naraku everything was all right, Sango's brother was alive and lived with us. The group made a couple of huts for all of us to live in. It is four miles away form a village named Edo._  
><em>After a week InuYasha started acting weird then he said that he wanted to be free of the subjugation beads. <em>

_He also said that I was being like a bad owner kicking a defenseless puppy when I sat him. I argued with him by saying it was for the safety of others and not just me. Nevertheless, the others turned around and agreed with him._

_Seeing that I was out numbered I freed him. When we got into some disagreement, he got a little rough with me leaving me with little cuts, not too long after he was freed; Kikyo came to the camp asking for her mate... When I confronted InuYasha about how he promised that, he was going to be with me and not her._

_He turned around only to say that he was only keeping me to bear him his pups. Then turn around to have Kikyo raise them and make them think Kikyo was their mother. _

_Because she would be a better mother than I...would naturally, I told him that I would not be a part of his plan to help make him think that she was alive._

_He got in my face saying that I have no say in what he wants and if he wanted me to pop out pups for them than that is what I'll became... he knows that I don't have a family here on this side and that I don't have anywhere to go so I stayed. _

_Miroku, Sango and Shippo stayed out of all the stuff just saying it was my fault that I was weak and stupid, and that I should just keep my big mouth shut and be thankful that someone would be allowing someone like me to stay with them..._

_After the week, Kikyo joined the group. I started to get less food; they said it had to do with all the people needing to eat in the group. But I knew that InuYasha only needed one maybe two deer to be full, Miroku, Kohaku and Sango could be full on half a boar each, Shippo and Kirara liked to have about seven fish._

_Kikyo is dead so she only lives off of souls of the dead woman._ _Therefore, what they say cannot be true but I kept my mouth shut and was thankful for what little food I could get. Sometimes I had to go without food because Kikyo claimed I tried to kill her..._

_**MENTION**_  
><em><span><strong>OF<strong>__**RAP**_

_This kept on going but InuYasha's roughness was getting out of control. At first, I would fight back but he would hit with the force to kill so I would just take it but sometimes... After he beaten me to the point that I could not move he would turn me on my stomach and forces His need to pup on me _

**-But if he did um those things why do you still smell... oh I am sorry...**  
>It's Okay he never got the right hole due to his lust for blood and pain but I'm thankful I'm still a virgin to an extent..."<p>

A sad smile came on her face when remembering the shameful stuff he did to her and the feeling of humiliation coming back ten folds. She was slowly losing herself in the nightmare named InuYasha.

_"He did this even if people where around but they did not even help or look our away except for Kikyo she would just stair with an evil glee in her cooled eyes while laughing at my humiliation..._

**-Why did your comrades let this go on and why would my pup hurt you? **Well it had been four months after it started when I found out what the reason was for the beating_..._

_**END**_  
><em><span><strong>OF<strong>____**RAPE**_

I was coming back from the hot spring when I found my ex-friends talking in low whispers. _InuYasha said that I was too stubborn to die even with all the beatings that he did. _

_Kikyo was getting impatient about getting her soul back. She said that they should just get their hands dirty by killing me and get it over with, it's not like anybody is going to miss her..."_

A couple of tears fell down her cheek. As she calm down and collected herself a little, she felt her body shaking and a tight grip on her waist. Looking up an over her shoulder she saw Sesshōmaru face scratched up in what seemed like he was fighting with his beast or something.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, she waited until he looked in her eyes. "It's all right he is not going to come after or hurt me anymore, since I ran away just let me finish the story." Kagome said in a soft tone that only a mother would use on her child. The inu just nuzzled her head as his reply that he will behave accordingly.

Taishō was astounded that not only was she calming his pup down, and the fact that his pup is nuzzling her now. What was astonishing was that the animal that was controlling Sesshōmaru was actually listening to the miko and acting as if she was his mate.

Usually the beast would attack any woman. It might kill or try to aggressively mate the female never had it been gentle with anything.

_'His beast must have picked their mate.__ I wonder what Kagome's and Sesshōmaru's reaction will be like?'_ Taishō thought as he looked between the two youngsters in front of him. Clearing his thought he motion for her to go on with her story. 

Taking calming breathes and petting Sesshōmaru's arm to make sure he was calm enough she picked up where she left off.

"_Once I heard their plan it was simple InuYasha would beat me alike always, but this time he was to break my legs so that I couldn't run away so in the morning they can kill me_- **Why kill you in the morning why not then and there?**

Because the meaning of the morning is that any evil presents in the morning light will be purified in it or at least that's what my Jii-chan said so that's probably why they would want to do it in the morning to clean the soul I had any ways... 

_I entered the camp, after putting the things InuYasha does not want me to have away, as I usually did after a bath. I made a beeline to the little shake that was mine but was hit from behind making me fall to the ground. _

_I looked up thinking InuYasha that was standing over I finally looked at my attacker, Sango was the one that hit me._

_Her eyes looking at me like I was Naraku himself. Miroku stepped in only to kick me in my ribs a little bit then he took his wife away to their hut. Shippo came next only saying that I was not fit to be any ones mother unlike Kikyo. _

_InuYasha was talking about something but all my focus was on how I was getting out of there that night alive but I blacked out after the first group of blows he gave me._

_By the time I woke up, I was alone but I could hear talks in both huts. They were occupied at the time. I took my chance to leave; I got up on my bruised legs not even thinking about the pain going throw my body._

_I went to my little shack grabbed the things I would need like clothes and first aid kit then went to where my hidden things are and grabbed the bathing supplies along with other things. After that, I ran as fast as I could in my condition._

_I lost track of the hours. When I heard a howl of great pain, I went to it_  
>and that's when I stumbled on Sesshōmaru." As she finished her tale she looked up to both inu demon lord only to see them in deep thought the older one looked astound, might it be from what his pup did or how his pup could do such things to her.<p>

She did not know but when she looked at the younger one of the two, he looked like he was ready to kill, his amber eyes heavy with a tint of red out lining his eyes. 

Taishō was shocked that his youngest pup would do such a thing to someone who gave up most of her life just for him, only to be stab through the heart as a repayment for all she did.

He would kill her so the dead could live again. It was sick just thinking what things might have happened if she did not flee when she did.

Shaking his head, he looked at his pup only to see him holding onto the poor little woman as if she was his lifeline. Sesshōmaru was having a hard time getting control of his lust for the hanyō's blood.

The reason why it was hard to get control was because he himself wanted to let it loose to kill the twerp but that could be taken care of later.

Finally, he calmed down when he felt the miko fidget around in his lap. Looking at her, she looked to be in discomfort then but out of nowhere, she jumped to her feet only to fall to the ground crying out in pain.

Both demon lords' looked at her with concern in their eyes, when they smelled blood they ran to her aid. "Kagome what happened?

GUARDS GET THE HEALER IN HERE NOW. Can you tell me what hurts dear it will help us get the pain to stop?" Taishō barked out from the sidelines trying to get close but Sesshōmaru was blocking any attempts on that.


	6. The Diagnosis, More Pain Uncovered

The Diagnosis

And

More Pain Uncovered

Sesshōmaru's beast was on high alert not wanting its Female in any more pain. He stood against his sir not backing down. For Kagome she was looking from one inu demon to the other until she felt like something itchy was on her tailbone.

Moving around she tried to ignore scratching it but stopped as a white searing pain hit her body from the tailbone out, without warning all she could hear was herself scream and under that Taishō yell out stuff but she couldn't hear over herself. 

By the time the healer came, the pain was so intense that Kagome passed out in Sesshōmaru's arms. The healer had taken the miko to her room so she was comfortable. Sesshōmaru was struggling with his beast to take her kimono off so he can look at what is causing the pain.

After a long brawl with his father, more like forced his father to compile, he let the healer take the kimono off and left to wait outside the room.

The healer was relieved to see she had something under the layers of the kimono; it did not cover much but still covered what was not to be seen by his eyes.

As the healer unwrap his patient from the light silk to get a better look for the pain, as well as to where the blood might be coming from. He could feel the powers of a demon and ki coming from the little woman that lie in front of him.

Once the task with the clothes was done, a gasp was heard from the hallway where the two-youkai lord stayed posted. They opened the shoji and could see a light right above the miko, it was pink mixing with gold.

They all felt the demon and ki move together, in almost like a dance, then went back into Kagome. Both inu's moved to her side to inspect her.

Kagome's pale skin was glowing as designs of light pink sakura blossom, a variety sizes of dark blue crescent moons along with teardrops emerged on her arms, hips and legs, along with a silver and gold tiara that was literally emerging and waving itself in front of her forehead with a ruby crescent moon in the middle of it.

She grew two inches, she was now five feet and seven inches and her hair came down to mid-thigh, and it was a darker black with blue highlights. Kagome's hand turned into claws and little fangs poked out from under her rose red lips. 

Once the glowing stopped the miko's eyes opened, to reveal the bluest of blue eye anyone had seen on a Human, she let out a smile that light up the room. As Kagome moved to get out of her bed, the room started spinning.

She lost her balance and fell off the bed only to land in two big strong arms with maroon strips on them looking up at Sesshōmaru she thanked him and tried to move out of his arms but he would not budge, not one bit.

As she stayed pressed against him, something wet, sticky and furry touched her leg "I think we found the problem for the pain but how did you get these markings as well as the embedded tiara is beyond me." The healer said as he continued to look for anything that might lead to any answers.

Kagome was looking at her thick mid cafe length black tail with blue highlights that was soaked with almost dried blood.

While the healer was talking she stiffened when he said something about marks Kagome struggled to get out of Sesshōmaru's grip to go to the full length mirror that was in the room she stood shocked and shaking uncontrollable looking at the mirror. 

"No they can't come back. Jii-chan said that he got rid of them, no." She said in a whisper tone too quiet for humans to hear but the demon in the room could hear perfectly.

Taishō took a step to her "What are you talking about dear what is not supposed to come back?" He said getting more worried as she talked to herself then snapped her eyes to look at the occupied room. 

"The markings on my skin are not supposed to be there. Jii-chan put a countering spell on it so it won't ever come back and now it'll be like it was back then." Kagome said as her knees gave out she started to cry into her hands. 

They all stood there watching the little inu miko cry until her hearts content before anyone asked anything. When she finally ran out of tears all they could hear was broken sobs.

That was when the silent was broken by the young demon lord. "Nothing is going to happen to you Miko. But why did your Jii-chan conceal them can you tell me that?" He said as he knelled by the little woman trying to be as gentle as he could be so she could talk to him. 

_"Where I'm from kids are not born with colored marks like this, the one's that do have marks on them would have a light brown or a dark brown color shaped into something from a star's, to heart's, to splotches and many much more, this is what they call a birth mark._

_However, there is something called a tattoo which is ink that is put on a needle so they can make a drawing on the skin. _

_Some people thought that my parents had done that to me, it is called child abuse because of the pain. A tattoo on a child would cause some people to call the police on them._

_I remember always coming home crying from the names the kids called me and he told me that because he was there, no one would say any more mean thing. My father was sick and not in good health at the time and I did not know anything about that. _

_The next day mother told me that father went to visit Obasan and would not come back. I need to hide my marks so no one would treat me different so Jii-chan did the spell. He said it would make the things go away and never come back. _

_My mother was pregnant with my brother and needed some help so we moved to Jii-chan shrine after the spell was casted I was a normal girl until I fell down the well._

But now they are back and now I'm going to be made fun of because of it along with the cute fluffy tail." Kagome said while not making eye contact with anyone in the room to scared to see if they agree with the kids and adults that they might try to hurt her because of it.


	7. What Do You Want From Me?

What Do You

Want From Me?

"Milord's there's a strong demon and ki present in the estate..." Jaroshi was cut off mid-sentence when he saw the aura that he thought was a threat was actually coming from the little woman.

"Well it seems you know about that. Lord Sesshōmaru the burial is ready for the two whenever you are ready to go we'll start it." Jaroshi bowed awaiting orders.

"Miko you will take a bathe then change into a clean kimono after that you'll meet me and my father at the entrance of the garden in an hour."

Sesshōmaru said in an authority kind of way and then left the room so she couldn't reply.

Kagome was in the hot spring her gaze trained on her tail as it moved around in the water making sure that the blood was gone from it. "Is there something on your mind you would like to talk about?" Nina said as she grabbed a rag and started to wash Kagome's back.

That action alone was making her think of what her mother use to get things out of her when she had troubled thoughts. Hell she could have told her that she sold her to the highest bidder and Kagome would be Okay until she was out of the tub, and so she let out some of the things that are troubling her out.

"I miss my family and the one's that I considered as my second family which only wants me dead. However, to put the cherry on the shitty Sunday, my daughter died before living a long and happy life so now I have to bury her today. I don't even deserve to live." Kagome said as she let herself break down a little before having to rebuild the emotional shield.

Sesshōmaru's beast wanted to go back to the inu miko so it could be near her sweet scent but Sesshōmaru was not having it. He was walking from his room to his study to put some legal documents away. When he heard Kagome talking to herself it made him stop, arguing with himself as well as walking.

Sesshōmaru listened as his heart gave a squeezed and tingling feeling coming from it which shocked him and his beast at the feeling, it felt strange, not in a harming way but not in a good way either, he and his beast did not like the feeling and they were going to find out what it is.

As he was about to continue to the study he stopped again. "That little one has been through a lot of things that not many have been through at her age and never asked for anything in return but yet through it all she still keeps helping no matter what."

Taishō said as he too heard what she had said and saw his son stop walking, only to lift his hand to his heart then shook his head and was leaving.

Sesshōmaru looked at his sir but said nothing so Taishō went on "I see that she is a strong, wise, and caring young woman. It wouldn't be a waste to let such a prize like that be taken and mated to another male."

Before he could blink he was pinned with a red eyes Sesshōmaru barking and snarling at him _**"What means by that. Threat to mine. I kill even sir. Female mine. Me alpha Female."**_ Sesshōmaru's beast said in inu language.

Before Taishō could answer, the shoji slid open and the inu Miko came out "What's with all the barking?" Kagome said unknowingly bringing the beast's attention on her.

Kagome was confused one minute she was getting out of the hot spring and then heard all this barking so she dressed, in record timing, in a fresh kimono then steeping out to see what is going on.

On the next moment, she was push up against a wall with a snarling inu. He was rubbing up against her while one hand pinned both of her wrist above her head in a tight grip and the other held her in a gentle but firm grip around her waist.

"What's going on? Let go of me and stop that!" Kagome asked and demanded as best she could. "Kagome stay still please, it would be best if you let him state his claim on you." Taishō said in a calm even voice.

What did he mean by that? She looked over to Taishō for help but he just looked to the side "What do you mean 'Let him state his claim' and why is he rubbing up against me like this?" Kagome said as she was looking between the two inu.

"I was stating a fact but Sesshōmaru thought I was trying to take you away from him and make you mine." Taishō said but Sesshōmaru's beast only heard '**taking****you away from him and make you mine.'**This only made him more possessive over her.

_**"Female mine. I lock up. No threats get mine."**_  
>Sesshōmaru barked, snarled and bared his fangs in her face. Kagome was scared to the point of passing out. At some point in time he weaseled open her kimono and was grinding into her.<p>

"What does he mean and why does he think that you're going to take me I just met you and no offense but you're not my type. Now can you tell me how to stop him from continuing?" She said with each breath being knocked out of her as he was picking up speed and pushing harder into her.

Taishō just sighed. "He means that he should lock you up so no one as a threat can take what is his." 

Taishō never lifted his eyes from the ground "Bare your neck at him then when he nips your nose nuzzles your face into your neck then wait till he is done." Taishō said knowing that what was about to come would embarrass her to no end.

Kagome took a big breath and exposed her neck to Sesshōmaru in which he nipped his nose, when she nuzzled into his neck he increased his speed then let out a loud growl.

He went slack against Kagome as he purred his content. Out of nowhere, Kagome was push from where she was on the wall.

"We need to go, the burial is about to start." Sesshōmaru was back in full control now and his voice held disgust weather it was with Kagome or himself she did not know so she just let it go and went to the garden.

Taishō was looking between the two "You don't have to be upset with your feelings pup..." Taishō said but Sesshōmaru cut him off.

"She is nothing to me she is only allowed to be here because of Rin's liking to her, that's why she is here after the burial she will be gone."

Sesshōmaru said in an authority tone and left only to bump into Kagome. He did not even stop to turn around as he entered his room to change his soiled clothing.


	8. Lesion To The Music

**Author's note: Ok do to the fact that I am not a mind reader I don't know if you think the story is good, bad or horrible. I would like some feed back form the people that do read my story. Even if it's about my spelling or the plot is confusing. Every review will help me improve the story.**

**Now on to the story**

**`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8**

Lesion To The Music

"Um I was just wondering if you Taishō-sama were going to join us in saying our final goodbye's to Rin and Jaken? I also forgot my bag." Kagome said with a smile as she got her emotions in control. Taishō was confused about why she would need her bag.

"I'll be joining the both of you there but one must ask why do you need your bag if your staying here for a while? If it has to do with my pup then you don't have to go." He said as he thought about what his thoughtless son had just said.

Shaking her head she went to her room to get her things to gather as well as to change into her own cloths "No it's not that, I was planing on staying until Sesshōmaru was back in complete control and it seems that he is so I'll just leave once the burial is done." She was walking down the hall with a inu hot on her heals question still needing answers.

"Well then maybe you can answer some questions I have until Sesshōmaru can join us. We can go to the music room, he will find us and then we can go to the burial. ok?" Taishō said as he looped the young inu miko's arm around his as they made their way to the room on the second floor.

Sesshōmaru was at war with himself as he was washing himself again. His beast was yelling at him for one saying those thing, two not noticing their mate and not stopping himself from hurting her. They heard her tell his sir that she is leaving and that its not his fault, but Sesshōmaru's beast was made knowing what his other side said was the cause to make her leave their side.

"**_See me tell you. If I in charge female no leave, you just make her leave. I let out here."_** The beast said as he was breaking some of the chains holding him. _"I don't care what she does or what you want she is doing what this Sessh_ōmaru_ wants and that's all that I care about now leave me in peace."_ Sesshōmaru said as he went to the hot spring and cleaned up the mess that was drying rapidly.

As he got out of the hot spring and was getting dressed in clean clothes he heard someone playing on the thing his sir got as a present called a piano from a foreign demon lord from a place called Italy. None of the musician in the estate could play it and if they tried it never sounded like this. In a flash he was dressed and at the music room what he saw shocked him.

Kagome made her mind up that she was leaving but Taishō was not wanting her to go so soon. "Kagome tell me what are you going to do when you leave I mean you can stay with your mate you'll be in comfort and protection of the estate." Taishō said as he lead Kagome to the music room.

"I can travel around all of Japan to heal the sick and help them with their problems. But what I want to know is what mate are you talking about I haven't mated anyone so why are you saying that?" Kagome said as she came to a stop looking at Taishō with her arms cross.

"Didn't you know... **What he means is that he could help you out until you get mated that you could be in comfort and protection instead of being out where no one can see where you are and if you are ok**." Nina cut off InuTaishō as she entered the hall just in time to save her lords hide.

"Well if that's all to it. Thank you but I'm going to be fine I want to go out and meet new people it's not like I'm going against any power. Hungry hanyō who is after the Shikon no Tama any more or do I have to collect it's shards this time so I'll be safe as any other human who knows how to fight a lower level demon off." Kagome said as she came to think she understand what was going on. Taishō was about to ask what was Nina saying when he saw her mouthed out _'I'll tell you later milord'_ so he left it at that.

As they entered in the music room Kagome's breath was caught in her throat. Looking around the room she could see almost every instrument that they had in this time, some demon where there practicing on some of the instruments their, but her hart almost stopped when she saw the royal blue, purple, silver and golden piano sitting in the middle of the room.

It was rare in her era but it would be vary popular in Europe in this era. Taishō thought the girl would keel over "Is some thing wrong? Kagome what's the matter?" Taishō said sniffing to see if he can fin out what's wrong with her all he could get was the smell of tears and the strong emotions that where coming from her.

"Nothing is wrong it's just that my Obasan had one of these piano's in her house and I got in trouble when I played with it. The reason why I was not aloud to play with it was because it was an antique that her mother was gave to her from her mother and so on and so forth. So in other words it just gave me some old memory of happy times. It's vary popular in Europe in this era but it's rare in my time." Kagome said as her eyes never left the gold, purple, royal blue and silver piano her fingers twitching wanting to play some milady's.

Taishō was surprised that she know what it was and as he read her body language he known how bad she wanted to touch and play the instrument. "I am shocked that you would know what it is but seeing as where you come form it should not do so. If you know how to play a song this old inu will be happy?" Taishō said as he motion for her to the piano for a split second she locked her wide eyes with the old demon lord.

"What I can't... I mean I can play but on something as beautiful as this?" Kagome said but felt herself being pushed to the piano. Taishō had to keep from laughing at the expression that the young inu miko had. "It's ok I would like for someone who knows how to play this instrument some of the musicians here have been trying to master it but none have got it right so it will be nice to at least listen to something done by a person of your standers wouldn't you say?" Taishō said as he sat in a chair not too far from the piano.

"Fin I'll play then but I'm warning you it might be unpleasant." Kagome said as she was making sure the piano was in tuned then she was about to begin she stopped and looked up at him "Um do you want me to play classical or something from where I'm from?" She said trying to get an under standing of what she would play so her mood can be equally with the music.

"What's the difference between the two?" Taishō looked a little confused along with the musician in the room so she tried to clear up what it was. After the little briefing on it he first went with the classical then something from her time. She did warn him that classical does get loud then soft with out warning.

Taishō sat back looking at the little woman play she held her head up high shoulders back and eyes closed then music she played soothed his beast. He closed his eyes as she painted a picture for him it was sad but happy at the same time the way it went was that it was telling someone goodbye but they are still loved and will be missed but not to forget the love and happiness they once had.

The song was so strong it carried all the way to the corners of Japan beckoning all who here its call to come and morn but rejoice in the memory of happy times.

The listeners that was closes to the song came to the beckoning of the beautiful song but the others that where no closes to it just stopped what they where doing only to listen. In the manor all work was on hold as all the workers stopped the work to follow the enchanted music to the room where there Lord was with the woman inu miko that was playing the melidy that was so alluring then she stopped only to start a new song this time it she sang along with it that was when every face was wet with tears of sad and happiness.

Kagome was so in tune with the song and melidy that she kept her eyes closes bobbing her head in time with the song the way she moved looked like she was in another world.

As the song came to an end she opened her eyes to the sight of, not an empty room but, a full house but what shocked her was ever one was crying then her eyes landed on Sesshōmaru and he was crying as will but it look like he didn't know he was. Then she turned to Taishō head bowed.

"I told you it would be bad for some reason I can't play it right as the people who wrote the song's." Kagome said as she kept her head down not looking up from the ground.

One of the musician heard what the young one said, thinking she played the instrument incorrectly, being bold he steeped up. "Milady it was not bad. It was a deep and strong song played just right so the one's who hear it are moved to the point of feeling what you as well as the song wants us to feel you and the song want us to feel sad for the reason the young one and toad are dead.

But to also feel happy that for the small amount of time they where on this world they both brought happiness into the manor and will never be forgotten. I, as one of the royal musician, am honored to be able to hear the true master of the piano and hope you can teach us how to play the instrument the way you can." The musician said and every one in the room nodded their heads in agreement with him.

The little woman looked up shocked that he would say such nice things about the way she played the song but before she could thank the elder man Sesshōmaru made his presents known by the occupancies in the room as he made his way to the center of the room. "Shouldn't you be working in stead of standing around?" He said in a cold voice the workers scattered from the room going back to work.

After the last servant left the room it was silent until Taishō cleared his through. "Pup it's nice of you to rejoin us. Kagome was just playing something for me on the piano would you like to hear some lovely music she can play?" Taishō said trying to get his son to at least interact with the woman.

"No need I heard it but we should get to the ceremony now before dusk comes." He stated before he went to the door that lead to the garden. Taishō looked at Kagome he cleared his through "Don't let what he said bother you. The song you played was lovely I bet that the little one would have loved it." Taishō said as he lead her out to the burial grounds. before Kagome left the room she left a how to play a piano book for the demon that wanted to play the piano.

**8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`**

**I need help form the readers with names Japanese names so if you can put one or more name that's fine**

**but I need about 31 male and 23 Female**

**Japanese names it would help me alot with the story =)**

**plz put F- next to the name if it's Female**

**or M- next to the name if it's Male**


	9. Saying Goodbye

Saying

Goodbye

Sesshōmaru was the first one to be there when his father and the inu miko came he did not turn his eyes form bodes that lay in front of him.

The scent of salt reached both the demon's nose and little sound of sobs brushed their ears as will all of which were coming from the woman who tried to keep them from coming to surface.

The ceremony started and all that Kagome would think is that it was not far for little Rin and the toad to die the way they did. Before they burn Rin's body, she put a doll and some flowers along with her body.

Kagome stayed behind after they funeral, she skipped dinner and it was almost time for her leave. She felt a presents behind her taking it as her queue she turned and bowed to the demon lord.

"Thank you for letting me stay this long so I could say goodbye to them I'll take my leave now. I promise my lips are sled about what your beast did. Besides, it is not like I can tell anyone let alone go back to my old friends to tell them what happened.

Unless I wish to have my soul sucked out of me." Kagome said in a quiet voice and got her backpack on she headed to the great.

"Where are you going to go now?" Sesshōmaru cold icy voice came out to her making her stop.

"I'll be going to the north, south, and maybe the east I'll make sure to sit away from the west so you don't have to be budged by my presents on your land." Kagome said without turning around and then continued to walk without being stop this time.

As she was close to the great Jaroshi was there talking to another guard that just took over someone's shift. Kagome was about to leave when he stepped into her path.

"Lady Kagome what are you doing out here InuTaishō-sama was looking all over for you when you did not come to dinner." Jaroshi said as he got closer to her the other guard left. 

"I did not mean to worry him like that I was with Rin but I have some place I need to be at so if you'll excuse me I'll just be on my way now." She said as she tries to leave again. "You should stay until dawn it'll be much safer than night and you don't have any weapons.

If you can wait till then I can have them for you?" He said try to make her stay which was a direct order form the elder demon lord to keep her there until he can get there.

"Um thank but I'll be Okay I don't want to over stay my welcome so I'll just go..." Kagome said as she got around him only to bump into Taishō himself. 

"Where you trying to leave when the lower level and predator demon go out to hunt young lady? If you were then you can turn around right now and you can wait till dawn." Taishō said as he pushed the inu miko back to the estate. 

"Taishō I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Beside I think I'm over stay my welcome so I'll just-** nonsense like I said before you can stay all you want besides your sent is full demon if you stay I can help you control the beast." **Kagome was saying before she was cut off by the Lord himself. 

Kagome was forming some kind of plan in her head '_Ok so I need to think on how to get out of this...__** Well you could sleep for an hour and then leave like a bandit in the night...**__ Then I'd have to be like a super Ninja...____No run now, find cover hide__...' _Kagome shook her head to get her thoughts straight.

As Kagome was thinking Taishō was reading her like an open book. He himself was coming up with something to keep her here so he can get the pups together and happily mated so he can have grand pup before he dies again.

"I can guaranty that Sesshōmaru would like your company if you stayed longer instead of running away like you're doing right now." Taishō said baiting the little inu miko. 

It works out liked he hoped once he said the words she looked straight at him. "I'm not running away I'm leaving because I made a deal with that unemotional, arrogant, egotistical, pompous, megalomania thing you call a son.

The deal is done so I'm leaving since that thing got back in control even though I would admit his beast was nice to be around I can't be around a twenty-four seven iceberg." Kagome said as she tried again to leave only to be stop by a voice.

"Do you think you'll get away with just insulting the heir and Lord of the Western lands and not get punished for your unruly tongue and actions miko?" An icy voice called out making the wind stop all on hearing the voice.


	10. I Say Who Leaves!

I Say Who Leaves!

The silent was thick no animals where making a sound feeling the predator coming out to play with its prey and they don't want to be its prey. Turning around looking at the one who just spook to her. There standing a few feet away with murderers glare was the iceberg himself. 

"I'm not a child and my tongue is not unruly because I rule what I can say, do, and how I say as well as do then. If you forgot I am under no rule of any other but my own so I am in no need to be punished for I have done no wrong."

Kagome said as she started to walk away her intention was to leave as fat as she could knowing that at any time the beast was to come out. 

However, today is not her lucky day. Taishō was looking at both of the pups in front of him when he heard what Kagome said he knew that there is going to be a fight for dominates and it won't be pretty one at that. She made the biggest mistake ever when she showed Sesshōmaru her back and the fight was on. 

When Sesshōmaru beast heard her say that she belonged to no one but herself he took over and locked the rational side away where he can still hear, see and feel but he is not in control.

Sesshōmaru's head snapped up, with blood red eyes, looking in front of him only to see Kagome was walking away from him and that was the last thread that snapped.

With inhuman speed he was in front of her and had Kagome pinned by her neck, her back on the ground, Kagome was struggling against his dominates it was futile to fight a beast that was trying to show an unruly female who the boss is. 

Kagome was on the ground kicking, hitting and even batting the beast possessed demon lord. Kagome faintly gained control of herself and look over the situation at hand to find a way out of the hole she just dug herself in to. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when the demon on top of her was barking. 

"_**Female no go, you stay. Said won't leave. Me alpha, say go. Own female, stay alpha male." **_He said pushing a little harder on, the body under him to make his status as an alpha male to the inu miko.

Making sour she could feel his power so she knew he was the dominant one in the relationship. Not understanding what he means she looked to the elder inu who was having a hard time keeping his laughter down. 

Taishō saw the little inu miko with the look of confusion and hatred pointed at him. "Either you get me a dictionary for the Inu language or a translator because this is not funny.

Can you tell me what he means since you are fluent in the language?" Kagome said not know she was bearing her neck to the irrational inu on top of her, which calmed him down a bit.

"Well I don't know what a doc-tin-airy is but I can help with translating what he is saying to you. What he is saying is 'He wants you to stay.

That you, yourself, said that you would not leave his side. Sesshōmaru is your alpha and is in control on what you do, that he owns you, and that you are to stay with the alpha.' but remember this it his irrational side that is in control.

Therefore, he will take what you said as a threat and do what the instincts tell him to do so you might not like it. But in this situation just bear your neck like you're doing now and wait until he moves to you Okay."

Taishō said while he was backing up to a safe distance away when he heard a growl coming from his son when he started to talk. He watched as the woman got her emotions under control and lifted her head up in a submissive poison.

The possessed inu's eyes were train on every move that Kagome made. When he saw that, her attention was on another male that was not him.

Sesshōmaru started to growl at the offending male warning him to leave and not come any closer to them it was also to get the woman's attention on him again.

He was happy the male understood the warning but it seemed he needed to teach her to always have her attention on him and him alone no one else.

As he was about to teach the lesson she lifted up her head baring her neck and let a little whimper out at this little show of submission he purred his content.

Kagome was stiff when inu Sesshōmaru nuzzled her neck after she found out he meant no harm she relaxed a little. Then out of nowhere, she was toast like a sack of rich over the possessed lord's shoulder and carried away as if nothing happened.

It happen so fast that all she knew was that she was first on the ground then the next thing she is laying on a futon and her clothes being shredded in a hurry that she can't even see only feel. 

By the time he was finished ripping off her clothes Kagome's eyes where closed as her body was stiff and shaking at the same time.

Even with the knowledge that he would not hurt her it was just too much that happen in the little time form being pinned to the ground then thrown over his shoulder to be drooped on a futon then having her clothes being torn by him.

All she heard was Sesshōmaru ripping her cloths then it stopped. The weight on top of Kagome left the futon she heard the shoji sliding open then closed.

Kagome opened her eyes only to see that she was back in the room that was given to her early in that day but the mural changes from midday to night that made her stop and think about it.

Getting sleepier by the second Kagome thought it would be best if she snuck out after an hour or so of sleep. She grabbed her bag and took out her sleepwear for the time being.

She thought that a little nap would not do any harm to her so Kagome lie down after changing. The next time she was a wake was when she heard the shoji opened up then sliding closed Kagome kept stile thinking it might be Taishō checking in on her.

What she did not think would happen was the demon getting into the futon with her. Kagome try to move away from whoever it was in the futon with her but she jumped when a growl came from behind her.

As soon as Kagome stopped her moving, the growling went low and went into a purr that was deep as well as alluring her to sleep and within no time, she was a sleep.


	11. What Is This?

What

Is This?

When first light came throw the window it was not welcome by the little miko who was entangle in the arms of the demon that somehow got his self on top of her. Kagome wiggled around to get out from under him but that only made him tighten his grip on her.

Opening his eyes, he saw the little miko beneath him, growling loudly he jumped from the futon and the sheets showing the world as well as Kagome his birthday suit.

Once Kagome registered what happened and saw Sesshōmaru again naked as the day he was born, she acted quickly by covering her eyes and thinking over the beast option on leaving. Kagome's thought was cut short.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you still here and in my bed?" Sesshōmaru said with anger and a little bite of confusion in his voice. Not thinking about it Kagome's anger got the beast of her.

"Like I want to stay in bed with a moody male like you, your beast was the one that won't let me go so don't blame me for your beast's doing." She said as she went to the spring to change.

Kagome got her clothes off and was about to take something out when the shoji slid opened and the one how opened it came in. "Don't you dare... girl what do you think you're doing get your hand form there and look at me when I speak to you." Sesshōmaru said as he grabbed her hand and pulled it before she could say anything.

"Sesshōmaru what the hell get out you pervert." Kagome said as she was trying in vain to get her hand back so she could put the used item in a zip lock bag.

"This Sesshōmaru wants to know what this thing is as well as to why it has your blood on it and you will answer now." He demanded from the bright red inu miko as he held the hand in front of her.

Before Kagome even opened her mouth the Father of the young demon lord came in. "What's with all the yelling so early in the day and what is that?" Taishō said as he pointed to the thing hanging in between the two.

Ok Kagome thought she might die of embarrassment but now she was on the verge of exploding. "That's it everyone out now. Get out."

She said as she put all her strength into pushing them out of the room she locked the shoji and set to washing but as Kagome was in a rush to get them out of the room she throw the item at them only to have it land on the floor. 

Once out both inu's looked at each other than to the strange thing that had a string with blood on the end of the rag and before they could speak a word the shoji opened a crack Kagome throw a little book at them then closed and locked the shoji.

Opening the little book and read it both, their eyes widen a bite and jaw groped. "How can they do that and still be-** I think you should ask why use that and not a-** But that is just..." Sesshōmaru and Taishō said at the same time but stop when the door opened up to reveal calm and clean Kagome.

When she entered the room both inu's had the tampon up then the booklet "What it explains what it is and how to use it what more do you need?" She said as she grabbed the old tampon and put it in the zip lock bag.

Kagome was trying so hard not to laugh at look on their faces she had to turn her back to them just so she can put the bag in a pocket on the backpack.

Kagome was about to stand up when she was pulled up and turned around to face red eyed Sesshōmaru.

"The only thing that should be in there is me nothing and no one else but this Sesshōmaru." He said as he tightens his grip on her arms, as Kagome was about to answer a knock on the door stopped her.

"Lady Kagome the morning meal is ready." Nina said opening the shoji. At the mention of food, Kagome's stomach let, itself be known by all.


	12. Teaching Music, Enter Inuyasha Group

Teaching Music

And

Enter InuYasha Group

At breakfast, Kagome could feel eyes on her from the servant to both inu lords' so she did not feel like eating with all the eyes on her. "Kagome if you would like we could start the training- **No. Father I'll be training the Miko**" Taishō said but was cut off by Sesshōmaru who was talking a bite out of his meal.

"And why might I ask should she be taking training from you when you have a monition of work on that mess you call a desk?" Taishō said with a smirk on his face.

Before anyone, knew what happened both lords where on the ground trying to strangle one another. Sign Kagome got up from her set "And you call your self's lords more like pup's. The way you both act as if your both brothers fighting over the last role at dinner. "Kagome said as she went to the music room leaving the two fools to play there W.W.E. match.

As Kagome entered the room she couldn't help but let a giggle out the sight in front of her was like a caveman discovering fire for the first time. The giggle got the other occupancies in the room attention the one from yesterday stepped forward to her and bow.

"Milady forgive us for looking at the scroll but we did not know who's it was until we opened it." He said not even getting up from the bow. "Why are you sorry for reading something I gave to all? All of you wanted to learn how to play it did you not?" Kagome said as she helped the old man up off the ground. 

"You mean to say that you left it for us? If I may be so bold as to ask why?" One of the younger musicians asks with shock in his voice. Kagome looked at them. "Will yes I don't need the book anymore and you're all so eager to learn.

I thought why not give it to someone who will cherish it like I did when my Obasan gave it to me. If you're having trouble I can help you with it." She said with a smile and two little fang sticking out the other musician appreciated her help greatly Kagome set out to work.

As Taishō and Sesshōmaru stopped there little fight both Father and pup notes that the little female inu was gone and the mess that they left the room.

There general, Jaroshi, was standing there waiting for them to notes him he bow. "My lords it seems that Lady Kagome had plans for today she tried to tell you but your both were into the sparing match to notes her so she left." He said with a little smile on his face.

Jaroshi known them for so long and this is the first time they acted like this. Taishō was doing this so both his pup and the miko could mate just so they can give him grand pups.

After the information was passed to them, they left not looking back at the mess or the general who started to clean up. 

*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~

It was overcast an about an hour after sun rise when everyone in the inu group was awake ready to do what the need to do. Sango was sharpening her Hiraikotsu by the fire to her left was

Miroku, he was making sutures to petrify and if the person or demon moved, it will send horrible pain to the victim. If you look closely to their faces, it was like stone their eyes lifeless.

Across the fire was the dead miko and her lover hanyō, the dead miko did not have any more ki so she would just watch while she gets her soul back then finely become human and live the life she was supposed to. She did not even care that she use dark magic to get what she wanted. 

The monk, both demon exterminator's and the kit wouldn't want to help her so desperate times call for desperate measures and it will soon be here the time she will live again. 

The hanyō was looking at his love thinking about all the things he would do once she gets her soul back. Like them having little versions of them running around watching, them grow up.

Before pups comes the work that he was looking forward to because he will get to feel her skin not dirt and rocks but actually warm flesh. 

He could not take waiting anymore. "WENCH, get your lazy ass out here and cook us some dam food." InuYasha yelled from where he was.

A couple of mints pass by and no Kagome he yelled again still she did not come out so he went to the shack that was her home and open the flap only to stop dead in his tracks. Kagome scent was old almost not there looking at the make shift bed it was not slept in the night before.

Turning around grumbling. "Sango go look at the hot spring and tell Kagome to get her ass over here we're starving here." InuYasha said as he sat next to Kikyo who had a worried look to her cold face.

Sango ran back to camp and told everyone that Kagome was not there and she might have runaway last night when the group was asleep.

Kikyo was not happy at all to hear that. "She was hurt last night so it will be easy to catch her by the scent of her blood and once we have her that little bitch will pay for taking what is rightfully mine."

Kikyo said getting herself up on InuYasha's back Sango and Miroku went on Kirara's back. They left Kohaku and Shippo there in case Kagome came back.

An hour into the search it started to rain, which forced them to stop and take shelter, form the rain. "Dammit with the fucking rain I can't track that dam bitches sent." InuYasha said as he hit the tree next to him.

"Maybe she is already dead and her soul is just floating around looking for the rest that rested in Kikyo-sama," Miroku said as he went throw a scroll that was about getting a soul back to the original host.

Three hours had passed and Kikyo was getting week. She left the camp to get more souls but they do not last as long as they use to.

Her body was crumbling because the magic was wearing off and she knows that if she did not get her soul back she will never live again.

A twig snapped from behind her. Kikyo turned around looking back to see InuYasha coming throw the bushes with a smile on his face.

"InuYasha that wench has not died yet and I fear that she will try to kill me just to get you to love her and only her you must do me a favor, pleas my love."

Kikyo said as she hugged him close crying fake tiers in her eyes. Looking at her in his arms InuYasha was determined to do anything for her to live.

"That bitch won't touch you she will die by my hands and you will live forever by my side I shale love only you. You name anything and it shale be yours my love." InuYasha said to her as he held her tight in his arms.

Smiling Kikyo kissed his cheek lovingly "I want you to kill her in the most painful way you can and make shore that she knows who you love as well as who will have your pups love." She said as she pushed herself up agents InuYasha. 


	13. Reopening Of Old Wounds

Reopening

Of Old Wounds

After Kagome explained and showed what to do, she told two of them to practice a few keys. As they did that Kagome went to the other musician to tell them to practice on the paper keys after the time is up the two will switch as another pair can go to the piano so on and so forth.

Kagome love teaching did not matter what it was she loved it, before she fell down the well; she was going to become a teacher. The fates did not let her be what she wanted it just took and did whatever it wanted with her.

For a moment, Kagome felt complete but not fully at the same time not half empty. Putting a hand at her heart she felt it she felt her soul coming back little by little and it put a smile to her face even if the feeling stopped it still meant that she was going to be whole again.

Looking up when someone called to her Kagome saw that everyone was looking at her. "Sorry did you say something?" Kagome asked as she saw them all smile the youngest one, Obi, held up something.

"We wanted to know if you could you play this for us pleas. But only if you want to." Obi said as he put the puppy dog eyes on her. Smiling she grabbed the peace of paper form Obi's out stretched hand.

"I'll play it but it was not meant for to be heard by anyone it was just to reveal myself loathing without having to tell the person how I feel so it's just going to be sad." Kagome said as she sat at the piano. 

Moving gently she started her song

'**I've been looking in the marrow**

**For so long**

**That I come to believe my souls**

**On the other side**

**All the little prices falling shattered**

**Shards of me too**

**Sharp to put back to gather**

**Too small to matter**

**But big enough to cut me**

**Into so many little prices**

**If I try to touch her**

**And I bleed, I bleed and I breath, I breath no more**'

Kagome got into her own little world continuing as she sang on. Her aura started to spread going in every direction

'**Take a breath and I try to draw**

**Form my spirits will,**

**Yet again, you refuse to drink**

**Like a stubborn child,**

**Lie to me**'

Thinking all the times she just wanted to die, refusing to eat and just cutting herself, just from all that had happen and form the heartache she'll endure was floating into the song.

'**Convince me that I've been sick forever**

**And all of this will make cents when I get better**

**But I know the difference**

**Between myself and my reflection**

**I just can't help but to wonder**

**Which of us do you love**'

Kagome was sick of always being second beast to her first love, after the fight was done, she found out that she was not Kikyo's reincarnation she was actually the daughter of Midoriko the creator of the Shikon no Tama and that was the reason for the jewel to be with her since birth.

'**So I bleed, I bleed and I breathe,**

**I breath no**

**Bleed, I bleed and I breathe,**

**I breath, I breath, I breath no more**'

Coming to the end Kagome kept her eyes closes getting her emotions under control. Breathing calming down she heard a roar coming from the shoji looking at it there stood Taishō holding back Sesshōmaru from leaving.

Looking for the inu miko both inu's stopped when they started to hear music coming from the other side of the estate racing to the sound both stop and listened feeling the pain that came from the little inu miko as she played Taishō and Sesshōmaru know who the hanyō was that hurt the angle that came into their lives.

To say that he was mad at his pup, for hurting someone that was willing to put there life on the line just to throw away like garbage, is an understatement but looking at his elides pup he knows that if he does not stop Sesshōmaru he will go off and kill InuYasha the second he sees him.

Sesshōmaru turned around with a roar and was about to go after the InuYasha when he's sir grabbed him by his arms to prevent him from leaving the estate.

When hearing Kagome sing he could not stop the conflicting that was going on with his beast and himself. Sesshōmaru's beast wants to comfort the female but also to kill the half bred for hurting his female.

Sesshōmaru on the other hand just want to go find that thing he sadly calls a half-brother and bet the scents into him or within an inch of his life whichever came first it did not matter.

Everyone in the room left in fear that they angered the young lord not wanting to be on the end of his anger. The last one in to leave the room slid the shoji close. They could hear the fighting going on in there all too scared to go in.

The shoji opened to reveal a pissed off inu miko and two unconscious inu lord's. Kagome turned to them panting.

"If you could get someone to take them to their rooms I'll be very thankful." She said as she turned to go straight to the dojo to reveal some of her anger out at anyone that will be willing to fight with her.

'8'8'8'8'8'8'8'8'8'8'8  
>Breath No More, by: Evanescence<p> 


	14. Meeting The Double, Back From The Dead?

Meeting The Double

And

Back From The Dead?

At the dojo, she could see the soldier sparing with weapons of all different types to hand-to-hand. Some were trainees and others were veterans but all were very skilled with their movements.

Kagome became so intrans with what's going on in front of her that she did not notice that someone was walking up to her. He gentle taps her on her shoulder. 

Turning around she saw a young demon with long raven hair, golden eyes, two aqua wave strips and a leaf on his forehead. He wore the same type of attire that

Sesshōmaru wore except this one was a light blue with some paw prints on the shoulder. The things that keep on running in Kagome's head is that he looks allot like Sesshōmaru heck he could be his twin. 

"Why yes, I am his twin. I am Kenji Lord of the Eastern Lands and who might you, a beautiful young maiden, be?" Kenji said smoothly and with a flashed his fang smile to Kagome.

She just realized that she was speaking her thoughts aloud looking back at him she smiled but saw the person that she needs to see. 

General Jaroshi was instructing the trainee with the help of his second hand man Koji, He is a crow demon that had the blackest of hair and body length wing but when he moved slightly you could see a blue tint to them.

Looking around He saw Kagome talking to the eastern Lord but started to walk his way. 

Kagome was going to see if Jaroshi could help her with the training but the male before stepped in her way. "You know it is rude to not introduce yourself to the one who introduce them self to you?" Kenji said as he was trying to get her attention.

Looking back at him Kagome was thinking on ways to get away from him so she could talk to Jaroshi. "Sorry but I really need to talk to the general. Pardon me." Kagome said as her patinas wearing thin as she walked away. 

As she walked away, Kagome left a shocked eastern Lord in her wake as she went to the general. Kenji was not pleased being ignored by anyone especially if it was a female that he was trying to get into his futon.

Walking to her destination Kagome could hear the Lord hot on her heals. "General Jaroshi, I need to speak with you if you're not too busy." She asked, as she got closer to where he was.

Hearing what Kagome said he looked at Koji signaling him that he'll be back then motion for her to fallow him to another end of the dojo. 

Once there he turned to her. "What is it that you need to speak about to me milady?" Kenji ask as looked to Kagome as she was about to speak she heard a squeal of joy.

"Mother, Mother you're here Rin is glad you're here are you staying forever? Oh, Rin hopes so Rin would like her Mother to stay forever oh and you're a demon just like Sesshōmaru-sama but you look prettier." Rin said as she waved her hands full of flowers at her mother figure. 

Rin seamed the same but she looked to be... _'Rin's aura is not human but demon but how is that?'_ Getting to the level of her daughter, she looked closer and could see some of the changes that took place.

She had pointed ears, light green eyes, when the light hits her hair it has a red tint to it, she had a red orange crescent moon on her forehead, small fangs are sticking out when she smiles and little claws to top it all off. 

"Rin where have you been? And what happen to you?" Kagome said since Jaroshi was stunned to see the same Rin they just buried her ashes. Rin look to her mother about to answer her when a screechy voice came.

"You stupid girl even in this form you are still annoying as ever." Running out of the estate, Jaken was swinging his staff of two heads. Aiming at Rin but was stopped by a barrier.

Looking around he saw the general staring at him then he saw Lord Kenji looking at someone Jaken followed the lord's star only to see a vary pissed off demoness looking straight at him.

"You what happen to my daughter you were to be looking after her. I just came back thinking that she died only to find out that she was change into a demon you got allot of explaining to do and

I suggest you start now or else we might be eating barbecued toad for lunch if you get my drift." Kagome said as she charged her hand with a little bit of ki to prove that she was not joking around.

Hearing what the inu demoness said Kenji stepped into the conversation. "From what I heard some of the court doesn't like her because she is or should I say was human. Some even wanted to kill her and knowing how much my older brother liked the pup I wanted to help save her from being killed.

It was a month to this day that I found a book that was in my mother's library it was about how to change any living thing to another living thing like a human into a demon or a inu into a neko the book is called EKikyo it helped me change Rin. She is fine so no need to worry."

He said as he tried to put a hand on her shoulder. The next thing Kenji knew was that he was on the floor twenty feet from where he was standing and that his chest was on fire. 

Taishō was sleeping soundly before being jerked awake his instincts telling him that one of his pups where being angered.

Looking around Taishō found that he was in his room a little confused he did not remember going to sleep. Getting out of the futon he change and went to see what had waked him up in the first place. 

He was half way down the hall when he heard an explosion that shook the whole estate running as fast as he can to the dojo.

As he rounded the corner Taishō came to the sight of his second pup getting out of a creator and a pissed off Kagome advancing to Kenji wanting to see if he would learn not to piss off a mother on a mission to protect her young and what will happen to Kenji if he did not learn it fast. 

Sesshōmaru was just getting up when he felt the explosion running to where he felt the fight. When he got there all he could see was his Sir's back standing next to him he looked at the scene in front of him.

If he was not Lord Sesshōmaru he would have probably laugh his head off. Staying back he just look on with amuse look in his eyes. 

As Kagome was looking at Kenji, he was trying to get out of the crazed demoness' way; he did not see that she was getting another attack ready.

Letting it go to her victim it hit home the power in the attack was not enough to kill him but enough to get her point across to him which is to not miss with her pup again or else it would be his death. 

Looking at the creator to see if there was movement and there was, so she moved as fast as she could to the demon grabbing some rope she hog tied him then took the rope and loped it through the branches of the tree.

Kagome grabbed a big branch and asked Rin to come so she could learn a new game called hit the demon shaped piñata.

**`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`**  
><strong>EKikyo-<strong>The Book of Changes

**Kagome: I just saw a homeless man yelling at his own shadow.**  
><strong>MAW21: you know what that means.<strong>  
><strong>Kagome: What?<strong>  
><strong>MAW21: 6 more months of recession! ;)<strong>

**I just heard that on the radio while I was writing this chapter thought it was funny.**


	15. Hard Headed How Are You Back?

Hard Headed

And

How Are You Back?

Kenji was not happy with his predicament right now as he got up from the ground he looked at the female. He scowled at her as he tried standing up straight.

"God dame Bitch, do you know who I am, I could kill you for attacking a Lord of the Eastern lands!" Kenji said as he moved to attack only to be stopped at what she said next.

"I care not who you are! Not only do you dare to take my pup. But you change her into something and not tell me or her father you will learn never to do that again."

Kagome said looking at her target trying to get away and she know it would be of no use to him, as she got ready to attack again. The attack hit making him go down you could hear a crack as the ground shook with force.

All Kenji could think was why she was so upset with what he did to Rin as well as how to win this because his manhood was on the line and there was no way he would lose to a female no matter what he will win.

As he was getting up and out of the ground he could feel himself being pulled, pushed, turned and twisted around. 

Looking around Kenji found himself up in a tree _'Great how am I going to get...' _his thoughts were cut short when he heard what the female said.

"Ok Rin the way how you play this game is you use this stick and hit the piñata really hard until the candy comes out." Kagome said as she gave the stick to Rin.

_'This could not get any worse than it is for me can it?' _  
>Kenji thought will he was wrong looking around the grounds he could see the general along with the soldiers looking at him some were even laughing at him.<p>

He was pissed at that as his eyes moved Kenji saw his brother standing there now, he was humiliated.

When Kenji's eyes landed on his sir, they went wide with surprise "Father?" That was all he could say to get Taishō's attention.

Taishō and Sesshōmaru was about to stop the fight when they were stopped in their tracks when they heard Kagome call Rin over.

Looking at the little demon girl walking over to Kagome they couldn't breath as the little girl smiled at her. "Yes, mother?" Rin said as she came over.

This little girl has the same scent as little Rin had along with the smile and bubble. Taishō was in deep thought when heard his pup call out to him in disbelief. 

Thinking it was time to stop the fight he looked at Sesshōmaru then nodded to them.

Understanding what is needed Sesshōmaru walk over there and with one word, everyone stopped what he or she was doing.

"Rin" Sesshōmaru said in an ice-cold voice. When Rin heard her name being called by her lord she stopped playing the new game and ran to him with a being smile on her face.

"Sesshōmaru-sama looks at what Rin has become. Rin thinks she looks like Sesshōmaru-sama except for the silver hair and gold eyes.

Then again Rin dose have a moon like her lord dose see." Rin said as she moved her bangs out of the way to show him her mark that she got. 

Taishō moved to Kagome with caution looking at her body language Taishō grabbed a hold of Kagome. "Kagome you can stop it he won't hurt Rin, she is safe here so you don't have to kill him, I think he learned his lesion right Kenji?" He said as he looked up at his mangled pup just hanging in the tree looking at him with a shocked face.

"He took Rin away letting us think she died when she was actually alive but she was not even in the protection of the estate he should feel our pain when we thought Rin had died." Kagome said as she struggling trying to get at her victim. 

Looking at his pup Taishō griped tighten the more Kagome struggled. "I think he has had enough of a beating that he won't do it again right Kenji?" Taishō said as he gave a Stern look to his pup.

Hearing what his sir said he was about to protest on the other hand the look in his sir's eyes made him think twice about saying anything.

Nodding to his sir. "Yes I have learned my lesson. I am sorry I did not know you where her mother.

It won't happen again please forgive me for the pain I have caused you and my brother?" Kenji said trying to sound sincere about it.

Sighing Kagome shrugged her arms so that Taishō could let go of her. Kagome took a step to the rope and with a soft tug she let the rope go with it came Kenji face first.

Kagome took a hold of Rin's hand and went into the garden. Kenji's healing powers were fast at work as he got up off the ground all he could do was star slack jawed at his sir.

"How are you alive you..." Kenji stared but Taishō signaled for him to stop. "We will switch stories after the mid-day meal in the study now what have you been up to..."

*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~ 

Waking up InuYasha turned to his side his arms searching for Kikyo only to meet air opening his eyes InuYasha looked around only to see his clothes thrown around the clearing.

Getting ready he found her at camp talking to the group as they were breaking camp up walking up to get behind Kikyo he kissed her on her neck.

"We should be going now the faster we find that bitch the sooner we can kill her." Kikyo said, as was look to the sky.

"How can we go looking for her when the rain washed her scent away?" InuYasha said throwing his hands in the air in anger. Without her scent he could not look for the girl who had is mate's soul.

Looking at him Sango stood up and healed a small crystal that was glowing "When that thing was with us I had this crystal on her it has been in my village for many summers.

The some of Midoriko's powers resigns with in the crystal. It can track any living thing it had been in contact with even if it was a thousand summers ago." She said looking at the now confused hanyō.

"How does that thing to do with work to finding that soul stealing bitch?" InuYasha growled out getting more anger not understanding what that has stupid rock can do when he can't do anything. 

"This thing, InuYasha, is called Kitsunetsuki and it's very powerful right now it is searching but when it has located the whore it would point in the direction she is in if we are getting close to the target it would start blinking.

How it works is that it talks a small amount of the soul from whoever is close to it so when it is need all you have to do is think of the name and picture them then it would work on finding the other half. It works until the person dies." Miroku said as he looked on with interest.

"Well what are we waiting for get the lead out of your asses and move it. It's pointing to the waste." InuYasha said getting Kikho on his back and the others getting on Kirara's back.

Shippo and Kohaku were about to get on Kirara's back too when InuYasha stop them. "You two are staying hear." InuYasha said grabbing the kids by the back of their collar and putting them on the ground.

"Aww why can't we go?" Kohaku and Shippo ask in unison with a pout on their faces.

"We need a look out in case that bitch came back." Kikyo said not saying anything else she nodded to InuYasha telling him they can go now.

InuYasha had to have the last say in anything. "Besides you'll only slow us down." That was all he said before taking off leading the group.

**`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8**

**Kitsunetsuki- Spirit** possession


	16. Clearing Up The Passed

Clearing Up The Passed

**A.N: ** Chapters after this one will be a PWP Okay. This chapter is a little longer than the others. If you would like longer chapters plz tell me but it will talke me a little longer to get it out if I do make it longer.

(Translation 4 the beast)

**Sorry about that **  
><strong>now on with the story<strong>

**`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8`8**

Walking away with Rin Kagome was trying really hard to collect herself for the safety of other. "Mommy, are you mad at Rin?" Looking down at her little girl, she was happy that she was safe and alive.

"No I'm not mad at you sweetheart why do you ask that?" Kagome said they entered the garden that had many flowers some rare and some common.

Sitting down under, a tree Rin was fidgeting "Well you yelled at Lord Kenji for changing Rin. Lord Kenji told Rin that if Rin would like to be with her Lord forever that he can help Rin become a demon like Sesshōmaru-sama and Rin will not have a short time because of her being human. But if mother doesn't want Rin like this Lord Kenji could change Rin back." Rin said looking sad at the ground.

Hearing that Rin wanted to become demon so she could be with her lord Kagome couldn't stop the smile that came to her face. "Rin my anger was not to you or you changing in to a demon.

I am angry with Kenji for not telling Sesshōmaru what he was doing and we both thought we had lost you. Sesshōmaru was relay depressed. But I am glad that you are Okay and nothing bad has happened to you." Kagome pulled little Rin into a hug. 

"Rin wanted to tell her lord but Lord Kenji said that it was too dangerous for someone will try to stop the changing spell and if they did Rin would die so he had Jaken's brother come here.

Jaken used a spell on a girl so that she looked, felt and smiled like Rin. So that no one will know what we were doing." Rin started to cry because she knows that they would find that she was missing.

Rocking Rin back and forth trying to calm her down Kagome started to sing a lullaby that she use to sing to Souta when he was sad.

"What was that demoness problem I told her that Rin was fin. Then she has the nerve to strike a lord and humiliated me." Kenji said.

As his shocked wore off anger and embarrassment set in as a son of Inu on Taishō he was not to be humiliated by no one and if they did they did not live long to tell about it male or female he did not care.

Taishō was just laughing at the fact that his pup never dealt with a mother protecting her pup. That in itself was a death wish, he should knew himself when he by mistake he took his pup's out to train with him, when Inukimi was a sleep, both had little cuts on the arms and face trying to get a hit on their father.

They did not bleed that much but it was enough to wake their mother form her sleep and took off searching for her pups. Taishō was cleaning their cuts when Inukimi entered the training grounds from the scent of blood on him that was from the pup's she attacked not caring if it was her mate that she was attacking.

"Pup if I where you I would leave it as it is after all you did take her pup away she was trying to make it clear that if you do it again she would skin you a live. Trust me your mother did that when I took you and your brother to train.

That was the first time I almost lost my life the other time I did die but let's not get in to that." Taishō was looking in the direction the two females left he could hear the laughter of them. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that mother was so piss that she said that if you ever do that again she will cut off your male parts and make you in to her bitch." Sesshōmaru said with a little hummer in his cold voice when he thought back on when his all mighty and terrible father was shaking like a leaf in a winter storm when his mother was protecting him and his little brother.

Taishō was shaking at the thought of it. If he did not take her warning and did take the pups out to train then he wouldn't be able to have any more pups and he loves having as well as making pups.

A servant was walking to the group of lords to inform them that the mid-day meal was ready.

Walking in the room Taishō saw that Kagome and Rin was not in the room searching for their aura he found them heading to the dining area. Kagome was the first to enter she had on a new kimono but what got him was that she was moving her hips like a belly dancer.

Next came little Rin and like her mother she was shaking her butt the only sound was her giggled on occasion but nothing else. Rin took her set, which was located in between her lord and his Sir, which only left the set on Sesshōmaru's left next to his brother was open.

Taking her set, she bowed her head to Taishō and Sesshōmaru but she ignore Kenji not even looking at him. "Kagome I would like to introduce you to my second born Kenji he rules his mother's lands. He started ruling them after her passing." Taishō said trying to get both on speaking terms.  
>"I'm sorry for your losses." That was all Kagome said as the mid-day meal was served. Kenji was trying all his best no to bet the life out of the one called Kagome but it was getting harder and harder with each word passed her lips. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Kenji said looking straight into her fiery sapphire eyes.<p>

Taking a long pause. "What I am saying is that I feel sorry for his loss for his mate." Kagome said as she brought her teacup to her lips not taking her eyes off of Kenji. Kenji was about to say something until he saw his sir giving him a death glare.

***~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~**

After the group left both boys started to get dinner ready. As time passed by, they both start to talk about weapons, what is best to defeat an enemy. The more they talked the more life came back into their eyes and faces.

Looking around Shippo started to freak out the sun was rising and no one was there besides Kohaku. Waking Kohaku up Shippo was scared all he could remember was InuYasha wanting to be free of the subjugation beads then Kikyo showed up everything after that was a blur.

"What is the matter Shippo?" Kohaku ask rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Why are you so calm about this? Everyone is gone and all I can remember is Kikyo being here then left to..." Shippo paused trying to remember.

"Oh no they left to kill Kagome we have to go and find her before they do." Shippo said running around the small village in a panic attack thinking that she might be dead already.

Kohaku sighed looking at the bleary image of his little friend running from one point to another point. "Shippo stop running pleas she is fine." Kohaku started "How would you know Kikyo is with them and she has the other half of her soul she…" A hand over his mouth quieted Shippo but he still kept talking even with the hand on his mouth.

"Shippo be quiet pleas and listen Okay. When I was under Naraku's 'care'. I still can remember what I did, I'm not happy about that. But that taught me to hold information when I am not thinking properly." He paused for a moment so the information could sink in.

"So that means that when Kikyo put us under her spell I can recall everything that happened. The night before I saw Kagome leave at night and she was heading west so I fallowed her and from what I could tell was that she was with the western lord so she will be safe." Kohaku finished and let go of the struggling kit.

Sitting up Shippo and Kohaku started to plan so that they could save Kagome and the others from Kikyo.

***~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~**  
>After the introduction were made it was silent well Rin was the only one talking with the occasional 'yah, relay, wow' and the 'did not know that' from the others trying to be polite to the girl.<p>

When the meal was done, Taishō stood up. "Kagome we are heading to the study and we would like for you to come." He said only to receive a node from the inu miko.

As they walked to the study, one of the servants took Rin to her tutor so the adults could have some time alone.  
>Entering the room Kenji was the first to sit at the low table, which was not there before, next was Sesshōmaru across from him sat his sir Kagome sat between Taishō and Sesshōmaru.<p>

Getting settled Taishō started "Well Kenji and Kagome you both should know how I got here. But I have to know Kenji when was the last time you were here?" Taishō said as the tea was being serve taking his time thinking about it the last time he was here.

"The last time I was here was when Sesshōmaru was the host of the winter ball that was the same time when Yasha was freed from the tree." He said looking at his sir.

"Ok that is going to change I will host the next ball it will be of my return." Taishō said looking at Sesshōmaru because they both have been arguing about it for a while seeing no fight in his eldest pup he continued with what he was saying.  
>"The way I was brought back started when Kagome grabbed Tetsaiga along with her will to save InuYasha. Her Ki was subconsciously channeled throw Tetsaiga that fused with part of the soul that I left behind, it is to help keep InuYasha sane, in sword.<p>

It took some time but with Tensaiga as will I was back to the land of the living within two months." Taishō said wanting to get down to how Rin was alive and who did they bury.

"Wait what do you mean my Ki was channeled throw the sword but that should have destroyed Tetsaiga." Kagome said with a confused look on her face as she tried to understand what had happened to make Taishō alive.

"Well it is like the Shikon jewel but instead of it being out of hate your ki as well as Tetsaiga will to protect made a bond and since Tensaiga was part of me it helped brought me to life. Now do you understand?" He said trying to move on.

"What does the Shikon Tama have to do with any of this?" Kenji said not getting any of what happen or why his sir is alive.

Seeing Taishō sigh Kagome jumped in. "What he means is that three items came to gather to bring one back to life. It is as if this Tetsaiga is used to protect InuYasha, my ki is used to protect the innocent, and Tensaiga is used to bring the dead back. So with the three powers working together it found Taishō's soul..." Just then, Kagome had to stop. Ever since she left the group, she felt strange like her soul was coming back. However, just now it felt like a big chunk came back.

Hearing her name being called she looked up with a little smile "Sorry, any way the soul wanted to live so the powers worked to bring him to life. Now do you understand?" Kagome felt like her breath was sucked out but at the same time being pushed in.

Sesshōmaru had his mask on but on the inside, he along with his beast was freaking out. _'__**Something wrong, what with mate's chest.**__' _His beast said.

"I don't know what is happening. Wait did you just say mate when did it happen?" Sesshōmaru said aloud catching ever ones attention. Kenji and Kagome giving him a questioning look while his sir was smiling at him.  
><em><strong>'Yes female is mate, when sleep, I in control she mine, she ours.'<strong>_

His beast said giving his master images of what happen that night. (Yes she is mated to us. when you were sleeping I got in control and took her as my mate. as our mate) 

_The beast was waking up to the sweet smell of sakura blossoms and a hint of vanilla. __With each whiff he took the more turned on he was getting. Sesshōmaru was trying to relieve the pressure in the southern regain by thrusting his hips the faster he went the more he felt good. Feeling the female moved he tighten his arms around her waist, bared his fangs at her to let her know that he was not pleased at her trying to leave. Picking up the pace Sesshōmaru was almost at the end opening his eyes looking at Kagome. _

_Wanting to make everyone know the female below was his beast snaked his fangs into her neck, when he found relief, Kagome's sweet blood filled his mouth_. The taste of her blood was still fresh on his tongue. 

Blinking his eyes back into focus and shaking his head Sesshōmaru looked up feeling all eyes on him giving them a cold look. "Any way Kenji how is it that Rin is alive?" Taishō said helping his pup out of the awkward moment. 

Kenji smiled to them scratching his cheek. "Yeah will it was not that long ago when I heard about the attempt on Rin's life. I went to look in mother's library only to find EKikyo so trying to do what is right I went to look for Rin. When I did find her Jaken was the only one with her. Jaken said that Sesshy left." There was a loud growl from Sesshōmaru correcting his brother. 

"Like I was saying, he left so I talked to Rin I asked her if she would like to stay with her lord longer time than she has now. Rin said she would do anything as long as she could be by his side." Taishō held up his hand making his pup stop talking.

"Ok so what you did was go to your mother's library find a scroll that will change a little human girl and not thinking that it might kill Rin? Did you know that some of the scrolls in that library could kill you if miss pronounced or if the potion was not done the same way as the scroll dictates? I know you mean well but you need to think before doing such actions. Now how did Rin and Jaken... Kagome what is it that you're doing?" Taishō stopped his reprimanding when he saw Kagome pull out something rectangle from her sleeve.

Not looking at anyone she put the things out in a row. "It's a game called solitaire it'll help me to stay calm. I am listening but I am also trying to calm down before I might lose what little restrain from killing your pup." Kagome said as her aura had a little bit of blood lust in it.

It was so quiet in the room all you heard was Kenji swallowing hard and for once in his life he did not say anything about it. 

Nodding his head he continued on. "So how did Rin and Jaken leave without us knowing?" Taishō said turning to his paling pup. Hearing what his sir said brought Kenji out of his replay of his own death. 

"Well it was kind of easy once Rin agreed to it. I know of a spell that makes a living thing identical to anything you want it to that's why the other Rin looked, felt, acted and smelt just like the real Rin. I had got another little girl from a village and put up the spell it worked just like it was supposed to." Kenji was stopped again.  
>Still playing her game Kagome shook her head. "Kenji do you know what mistake you did by having a little girl impersonate Rin? When the village finds out that a demon, let alone a demon lord, has taken a little girl regardless of what the cause is they will see it as an act of war to the humans race and will gather an army to kill or worst.<p>

Did you even think about that or did your sir skip that part of the life lesion?" Kagome said as she looks up from her game. 

Kenji was not seeing where the inu was going with this. All he did was use a village girl who was poor it's not like anyone will care about her. "Pup you just gave the humans a reason to attack any demon if they hear about this. They will gather to rebel and destroy anything that stands for demon." Taishō answered completely forgetting about the hit to his parenting skills.

While Sesshōmaru was glaring at his little brother for his lack of thinking things through will at least his is not like InuYasha he doesn't think at all. 

"And because of you turning my daughter into a demon she will be targeted by them so your efforts kind of came back to bit you in the ass. But I will help if that does occur and I'm doing this for two thing one is for Rin and two is for the future of the pups of the land they should have a fighting chance to live." Kagome said looking at the demon lords with determination.

"But how can you, a female, help us when you are not skilled in fighting?" Kenji asked trying to show Kagome that she is not all knowing or she can help. He was still mad at her for humiliating him in front of the soldiers as well as his brother and sir.

"Where I'm from their is a thing called psychological warfare." Kagome started. "Look I don't know where you are from but here we like to use real words not made up ones." Kenji was determined to make Kagome look bad. 

Shaking her head Kagome has a smile on her face. "That is a word it means instead of fighting with weapons, which might hurt or kill someone, you fight by out smarting you're a point like I'm doing right now. Taishō might know what I'm talking about after all females are the ones who come out on top in this art of war." Kagome said and catching Taishō's widening eyes.

Both of his pups' looking at him for an explanation.  
>Then it hit him when he would argue with Inukimi she would win no matter what it was they were auguring about she got her way. "It has a name? I just thought it was something only Inukimi did.<p>

But if they can do that psycho what you said then that would be more helpful if they want war." Taishō said he was shocked that every woman can do this when he only thought Inukimi was the only one who can do this.

"Yes it does have a name, some males think it's only one female but we use it on other females if they are taking something that is theirs. It's like when lets said..." Kagome explained what it was that some people did back in her time but altering some things to make it understandable. 

The more Kagome explained the more Kenji understood why little Rin liked her. Even after all he said and did she still show him some sort of respect. 

Seeing that it was almost dinner time Kagome said Kenji should finish his story and that they can discuss this another time. So getting back on track Kenji informed Kagome how the spell worked and it did not take long for Rin to change. 

Just as they were finishing Jaken came in shaking like a leaf in a storm. He made his way to Sesshōmaru side, head down not looking at anyone, "Milord dinner is ready." He said in a sad voice no one heard it but Kagome caught it. 

Telling the others to go ahead and start with the dinner. Kagome asked Jaken to stay behind they both waited for the other's to leave. "Jaken what happen to make you so fidgety?" Kagome said.

Jaken was so deep in thought that he jumped, Turning to Kagome Jaken looked up "It has nothing to do with you wench..." He said not knowing he was talking to Kagome. 

"It is when my daughter's friend is troubled. Now tell me what is the matter?" Kagome said as she knelt down to the toad's height.

Eyes widen he looked closer to her. "Lady Kagome? What happened did you undergo the same thing that Rin did?" Jaken was shocked that Kagome was here and as a demon. 

Over the years of run in's both groups would stop to talk will Rin would Jaken would just glare at the humans and say some things about how useless they were and what not.

Kagome was all ways nice to him even if he was an ass she would jest smile and give him food or a snack.

When they would constantly run into each other when Sesshōmaru was gone on one of his patrols she even stood up for them so they could stay with them. 

She was a true alpha but was not treated with the respect she deserved form that ungrateful hanyō and walking corps. 

"It's a long story I'll tell you later but what happened?" She said putting her hand on his shoulder looking deep into his eyes. 

"Well when Rin and I left I had my brother and a little girl as a decode but I can't seem to find my brother." He said seeing the sadness in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry to say this but both the little girl and your brother are dead." 

She had at first been mad at him but when everything was cleared up she forgave him for trying to help Rin. But she felt sorry for him to lose his brother just because of some youkai that hate humans. 

When Jaken heard what she said he froze up not believing that he had died. Joko was the middle tadpole and he would look up to him all the time.

A voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Jaken if you need someone to talk to I am here Okay and I am deeply sorry." Kagome said as trying to comfort the toad. 

Looking at her Jaken smiled at her, one of thankful, sadness and gratitude. "Thank you Lady Kagome you are to kind to this Jaken even when I have been less than pleasant to you." He said bowing to her. 

"Jaken you know that it is not necessary for all that bowing and lady stuff I deserve none of that level of respect. I'm just helping a friend so pleas you don't need to do that." Kagome said giving the little green toad a hug. 

"But you are a lady and do deserve more respect than anyone else. Come lest go eat." Jaken said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dining room. 

Jaken did not catch the look in her sad eyes. _'No Jaken I don't, I have done nothing to do or said that I should be called a lady. InuYasha is right…_

_Mutt not right, he nothing he baka. Mistress is high mutt low dirt.'_ She thought but the voice, which sounded like a dog speaking, came into talk. So being polite, she talked to it.

_'But I do nothing just bring pain to all those who are around me. __What bout pup, she no in pain pup happy.__'_

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when Rin squealed her name. Looking up she had just entered the room and Rin caught sight of her mother. 


	17. Sleepless Night and Other mate?

Sleepless Night

And

Other Mate?

**AN: Okay I know your all going to heat me about this chapter because it seems like it is dragging out and I am sorry but that how it will pull the story together. oh ya and I am trying my best at make it longer but it's taking some time.**

**I realy hope you like it. It is like 2:40- 3:00 am and I am dead tired.**

**(After thought): I DON'T OWN INUYASHA TT_TT **  
><strong>if I did, I wouldn't have to put this on here. =(<strong>

"Mother Rin's saved a set for you." Rin said pointing to the set between her and Sesshōmaru. Smiling at the little girls antics of just seeing her brought up her spirits. Seeing the others looking at her Kagome bowed head to the three lords.

Taking her set they all began to eat Kagome felt eyes on her as she made her plat. Kagome was about eat when "Kagome since you have been here you eating next to nothing.

If you don't like what is here you could just say you want something else." Taishō said motioning for the servant to come and get something Kagome wanted.

Seeing the look on the servant's face Kagome tried to ease his fear. "It's Okay the food is good I just can't eat too much at one time right now." She said with a small smile.

Rin hearing the conversation look up with a worried face. "Mother, why can't you eat more?" She thought it might be caused by her for worrying her mother.

Smiling at Rin Kagome reassured her that it was nothing. Seeing Sesshōmaru giving her one of those 'we'll talk later' looks Kagome nodded her head. "But won't mommy be hunger?" Rin ask trying to understand what is going on with her mother.

Sighing Kagome was trying to think of a way to distract her pup from the topic of her eating habits. Kagome's eyes widen when she finely got the one thing that would do that.

"Rin how was your time at the eastern palace? I don't think you said that there were any flowers?" Kagome said hoping it would work and to her luck, it did distract Rin.

"Oh Kenji-sama had pretty ones but not like Sesshōmaru-sama's. He has so may but Kenji-sama has a lot that Sesshōmaru-sama..." Rin went on and on until the end of dinner. 

Catching little Rin's try at hiding a yawn behind her hand Taishō couldn't stop the smile that came on his face. Kagome excuse herself so she can get Rin into bed. 

On their way to Rin's room they pass the front door there was a commotion with a male there arguing with two palace guards.

Kagome couldn't hear what was being said only for two things that were spoken loud for her to hear and that were the humans and war.

She was about to get closer but remembered that Rin was there so Kagome just went on their way to Rin's room.

It was nighttime and the Inu hanyō was mad at not finding the girl. To him it felt like it was taking forever trying to find her but once it was over his Kikyo will live with a real body and she will give him all the pups he wants.

InuYasha shook his head he was tired of fantasizing he wanted the real thing now and the humans were slowing him down at reaching that goal. "InuYasha." He stopped his pacing to look at Kikyo.

Kikyo was more irritated then InuYasha because she was the only one that know what little time she had before she was gone and she did not want to leave besides that what little ki she has is draining the more she uses it to keep the others in line.

"InuYasha we are being slowed down by the humans for their need to rest. Can't we just go we don't have a need to rest like they do and the faster she dies the faster we can start that family we want so bad." Kikyo said as she put her arms around InuYasha. 

Thinking it over Kikyo did have a point they're already took five days because of all the stops the humans needed to rest or bathroom breaks plus the change of direction it kept slowing them down.

Nodding his head he agreed to it but something deep inside him disagreed with Kikyo living that she already had a chance but blow it for being too eager to leave her life as a Miko that she got what she wanted. 

Sensing InuYasha was spacing out. "Let's go then." Kikyo said as she started to move. "But what about that thing that can find her don't we need that?" He thought that they needed the stone to find the bitch or at least get a lead on where she is. 

Sighing Kikyo showed him the stone she 'got' from the Taijiya. Seeing the Kitsunetsuki swinging from Kikyo's hand InuYasha did not argue so getting down so she can get on his back they were off on the hunt. 

Sango and Miroku were at camp having their dinner but they could hear what the Inu and the undead Miko were saying.

Over the past week they were gaining a little of control over the spell that Kikyo put on them but she still had a little hold on them.

Both had talked before, when the dead miko was gone, about leaving to find Kagome on their own. Sango look to Miroku, to see if they should leave, who shook his head not wanting to go just yet.

The plan they had was to do as Kikyo said until they found Kagome then they would defeat Kikyo, tell Kagome how sorry they are, and explain to her what Kikyo wanted to do with her body.

But now the plan have change they were told by Kikyo that they were to go back to their little village and wait until they come back with the girl then they will all kill her.

Miroku was thinking on how to get to Kagome first before Kikyo and InuYasha got to her. Thinking back to two days ago there were humans after all demons and hanyō's for some reason.

Then it hit him why not use that to their advantage if they have thousands of eye looking for Kagome they will find her faster. All they have to say is that they need help finding their friend who is being pursued by a big more powerful hanyō than Naraku. The humans will help if he stretches the truth a little bit. 

Telling Sango of what the plan was she agreed to it. It would be a lot faster and easier that way. Getting ready for sleep they will set out for the next human camp they heard of at the village they just left.

***~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~**

They have been walking for what seem like forever none stop but it had only been three days none stop. The plan the boys came up with was to ask around Edo if they heard anything about Kagome.

Some of the villagers did not know what happen and ask if everything was Okay at their little village, thinking fast they said that she said she was coming there yesterday but never came back.

Some that bought it became worried thinking the worst might have happened until Kaede came and told them she had felt both Lord Sesshōmaru's and Kagome's auras together then leave a couple days ago that went west. 

Therefore, that's where they are going. "Are we there yet Kohaku my feet hurt and I'm starting to get hungry." Shippo complained he was getting cranky because they were stopping to eating or just stopped to rest.

Nevertheless, they were not finding Kagome or the group and he wanted to find his mother so bad. He needed to tell her he was sorry for all the things he did as well as said.

Sighing Kohaku was at the same point of thinking. "Lest stop here to rest we need to sleep get some food and then after a while we'll leave." He said as he put his bag of supplies down.

Shippo just drooped where he was at and in no time you could hear him snoring. 

Kohaku turned around hearing something hit the ground only to see it was Shippo that. He was passed out he couldn't help the smile that came to his face. 'He gives the meaning 'Dead tired' to life'

Thinking it would be best for him to set camp up first then get some much need sleep. Kohaku only got the fire started before he lost his fight with the much need sleep.

Shippo was the first to wake with a wet nose sniffing his face. Waving his hand Shippo heard a small whimper then felt a wet tongue all on his face and neck.

Opening his eyes, he was face to snout with a wolf letting out a yelp of surprise Shippo wake Kohaku up.

Looking around getting his hidden weapons Kohaku saw they were surround by a pack of wolfs he was about to attack but a voice stop him.

"Hey you're part of Kagome's pack aren't ya? What are you doing all the way out here?" Said a figure in the bushes he stepped into the light of the campfire.

The boys waited to see who it was behind the bushes only to let out the breath they were holding in. "Kouga? Ya where out here looking for Kagome." Shippo said since he was more known with the wolfs than Kohaku was.

Staring at the kit with confusion in his eyes. "Did not mutt face know she is needed to help bring peace?" Kouga said then started to explain what was happening after the story he told them that they could come with his pack to the meeting to see Kagome.

***~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~**

Wanting to be alone Sesshōmaru went to his room knowing he will not be disturbed by anyone he started to think over what his beast said and if it's true then all hell will break lose. Laying down on his futon, he thought long and hard.

_'Why would you do this? We, or should this S__esshōmaru say you, already have one now two I can't deal with this.' _Sesshōmaru said, as he looked out his window_**'Both good, but this one love pup.**_

_**Other not here so other mate wouldn't care.' **_(Both of them show good fetchers as a mate, but the new mate loves Rin. The other mate has not been here for a while and because of that the other mate wouldn't care)

_'Yes but the firs mate is coming back soon and when time comes for them to meet this Sesshōmaru is the one to clean up __your miss.' He thought as he got up to change. There was a knock at the shoji__ Sesshōmaru took __a sniff he found it was his sir. _

Opening it his sir was there with a smile on his face. "Pup I would like to talk to you about what you said today in the study?" Taishō said as he walked into the room. Sliding the door close Sesshōmaru look at his sir to start.

See that his pup was waiting for him. "Will it seems that you and your beast had well half mated Kagome. So when are you going to complete it?" Taishō said with happiness and hope for grand pups soon.

He was so proud that his eldest pup was finely mated so one down two to go. Shaking his head Sesshōmaru was trying to understand what was happening then his sir comes to think that he was willing in the half mating of Kagome.

Sesshōmaru explained what happened and how he had nothing in the mating her that his beast saw something in her that it wanted in a mate. 

As he was finishing up telling his side of the story there is a frantic knock on the shoji. Taishō was the one who answered it he was not shocked to see Jaroshi there.

What shocked him was to see Jaroshi looking pale as if he just saw a ghost but ever since Jaroshi started to work as a guard here, he was fearless nothing got to him. "What has happen Jaroshi?" Sesshōmaru said as he could tell that his sir was a little shock. 

Taking a big breath. "We just got word that the humans are planning to attack all demons and hanyō.

We don't know when but they are holding a demon village they had already killed and burnt a village." Jaroshi said moving from one foot to the other.

Both lord looked at each other thinking the same thing they dismissed the general and called for a servant to get Kenji. They left to go plan for war if the humans think they can defeat the demons they had another thing coming.

Meeting in the study the three lords were working hard on a plan to win and what to do after to ensure that it won't happen again. It took them all night and they still had nothing.

"If we put them in a camp then**- No that won't work they will find a way to get out then this will happen again.-** Will we can just kill them all..." and that's how it went on. Sesshōmaru and Kenji were about to get into another verbal fight but the knocking on the shoji had saved the day telling whoever it was to enter the tension in the room was high. 

It was a long night for Kagome moving to find a good spot to sleep on the futon but not finding it she gave up on sleep. Kagome went to the kitchen thinking of all the times she couldn't sleep that she would either bake or make a big meal and it all ways helped her to sleep after words.

When she got in the kitchen she went to work.  
>Kagome just started cleaning the pots, pans, cutting board etc.<p>

When Nina and the oldest head chef, Misaki who is a horse demoness, entered the room looking around the room you think an army was coming to eat. Hearing a big gasp Kagome turned around with a smile on her face.

"Nina Misaki sorry if I woke you up." She said as if nothing is wrong. On the table was enough food for the lord's, lady Rin, lady Kagome, the staff along with the guards.

"It was fine. How long have you been up?" Misaki ask as she helped put some stuff away.

Looking out the window Kagome notice it was morning turning back to them with a smile.

"Not that long I just kind of miss cooking with my mother and just thought I do what comforts. You both can go ahead and eat." She lied as she took the dish rage away from Nina and gave her two plats.

Both females thanked her for cooking. Taking a bite both of their eyes went big.

"Lady Kagome this is so... I don't know how to put the right word... I haven't had anything delicious like this since I was a filly." Misaki said with a twinkle in her eyes Nina shook her head in agreement. 

Hour and a half later the servants that set the table up came down but were told to eat by then Inu miko. Kagome just finished seating the table and it was time to get the lords and Rin.

After grabbing a snack for Rin, because she had a feeling that she was going to be held back, Kagome was about to go when Nina yelled out.

"Lady Kagome if you're going to look for the Lords they are all in the study they haven't left that room all night." She said knowing where her Lady was going.

Nodding her head she smiled to herself as went her room to get something for the Lords and for herself as will. 

Entering her room she saw the mural and it looked like who it was outside shaking her head she put the plat down to go to her bag looking for what she wanted.

Kagome finely found it and put it in her sleeve then put the entire thing back in the proper place in her bag. Picking up the plat, she left the room with one last look to the mural. 

Kagome went to Rin's room the room was nice any little girl would want. It had a mixture of a pale purple and a sand color on the futon along with the other furniture in the room.

There was a large toy chest filed to the brim with toys that was by her futon, on the wall not too far from the other shoji.

Which is the hot spring, was a dresser a right size for little Rin's height, next to that was a scrolls shelf filled with scrolls that is the same height as Kagome.

Going over to her daughter Kagome saw Rin clutching the book she had gave to Rin last night, Rin love the animals in the book. Rin's eyes got all big and shiny when Kagome read the book as the creators were on the adventure or when describing them then showing the pictures.

Seeing that she like the story's in the book she gave Rin the book. Rubbing Rin's back and whispering for her to get up. Looking up at her mother's face, she smiled rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Rin if you get ready I got a surprise for you I think you're going to like." Once the word surprise left Kagome's lips Rin jumped out of the futon and was in a flash dressed and ready with a smile that took up her face.

"Rin is ready mother." She said looking around for the gift. "It's in the dining room but wait till I get everyone is there. Okay?" Kagome said as she fixed Rin up.

Promising to be there Kagome left Rin to her snack and told nanny to bring Rin to the dining room in a couple of Minutes.

**Awww poor Rin is going to have to wait till next chapter to eat **  
><strong>hope she is Okay with that little snack for now =)<strong>  
><strong>I'm working on the next chapter right now.<strong> 


	18. Who Is Hungry?

Who Is Hungry?

**AN:****PLEAS READ THIS:**** This Chapter will be****dedicate to the Demons and vampires that reviewed this story their thanks is long overdue I know but I have a one track mid and it is to finish the story. So here you all go.**

**Solaria- **(I really hope you do like the story so far. I had to pup Inu pap in he is just someone you don't forget. To Taishō he is his pup plus the way he is acting not like a lord but a giant pup)

**psychovampirefreak- **(I thought will the person that created InuYasha brought back Kikho =P form the dead I could do it to inu-pap but with flesh, blood and bone ^-^) 

**Itachi anime- **3x (1: It will come just hold on Okay I'm writing as fast as I can.2: thanks that is a big help to the story 3: Damn straight clay pot no need to live ^-^ ya fear the all mighty power of the writer =D)

**Xxinu-hanyou2021XxX- **(Sorry I don't mean to leave you hanging I'll try to improve that Okay?) 

**vampydarkangel- **(thank you, your review made me ^/^ just a quick side note not to be mean or anything but did you have a sugar high when you wrote that? If you did then I understand but I can't stop laughing at what you wrote) 

**loveinthebattlefield- **(Thanks I will try)  
><strong>Reading all your reviews made me smile the whole day and I think even in my sleep O-o...? Any ways thanks for the nice thing ^-^.<strong> 

**:WARNING:**

**There will be some description on people that were starved and why they can't eat allot in one meal. I will put a warning on it for you if you want to skip that part.**

**NOW onto the Story =)**

Walking down the hall Kagome could feel the tension coming from the room that was her destination. Finally at the shoji she could hear them talking but couldn't understand what they are talking about.

Taking a breath she knocked on the shoji and the talking stopped. Hearing a stressed out enter she opened the shoji to reveal one pacing lord, the other looking out the window and oldest pup siting at the table looking at her in question. Seeing whom it was Kenji went back to what he was doing. 

Walking farther into the room, she bowed her head. "I heard that you were up all night?" Kagome stated as she looked around the room. Kagome spotted a map, notes, as well as little figures on the table.

"Yes we were doing some things that do not concern you. Now what is it that you want that you had to interrupt us?" Sesshōmaru said not wanting the female anywhere near him at the time.

"Sesshom**- No that's fin Taishō**** I'm here so you can take a break the morning meal is ready."** Taishō was interrupted by Kagome as she did staring contest with his pup.

He was shocked to hear a whimper coming from Sesshōmaru but it was replaced with a growl of unpleasantness. 

Sesshōmaru did not like useless interruptions when something this big of a threat was to occur.

His beast on the other hand was sorry for snapping at her like that and let out a whimper but that only got Sesshōmaru's anger turned to his beast at what it was doing.

"You have disturbed us too long be gone we have work to do." Sesshōmaru said getting more peeved. 

Standing her ground Kagome broke the eye contact she turned to look at the others in the room ignore the killing perfection.

"Since the pup wants to work himself to death. Would you like to take a break it would help open your mind to finish what you need to do here?" Kagome said as she motion to the papers on the table. "Besides Rin is waiting for us there." she added as an afterthought. 

Thinking it over the other two demon lords nodded their heads in agreement. "Come pup we have been up all night and she is right we need a break." Taishō said hoping that his stubborn pup would once, just once, in his adult life do what he is told without putting up a fight. The look on his sir's face told him not to go agents him.

"This one will come but on one condition you miko have to tell This Sesshōmaru why you deceit Rin with changing the topic?" He said but saw the confused look on her face.

"When she ask you why you eat little you ask her if she liked her stay at my little brother's. Why did you do that?" He said as he got up to walk to her he was towering over her now but she did not back down.

Kenji was in his own little world until he heard Kagome talk to him and his sir. He chuckled at his big brother being called a pup by such a small female. He did agree that a break sounded nice after being up all night and not coming up with anything.

Kagome was gaining Kenji's respect at how Kagome was not backing down most would get on the floor begging for their life's but she was just standing there looking at him like he was a bad pup.

When his brother said he will go Kenji thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head thank the gods they did not then he heard the conditions on what he wanted and his interest was piqued as will. 

Taishō was not pleased with his pup for being rude to the little inu miko. Kagome was being polite to them and he has to be an ass. But he too wanted to know the answer to the question. 

Looking around the room she saw all eyes were on her. Sighing she did not want to answer but they look like they won't move until she did.

"Ok will if you get to ask a question than I get one too. But we'll do this after the morning meal Rin should be wait for us by now." Kagome said but to Sesshōmaru it sounded like a kid trying to negotiate he could actual see her cross her arms and stomp her foot.

"That is far but you have to answer first. Then you could go into detail on it later." Sesshōmaru agreed.

"Fin I can't eat much because I might die. Now that's done lets go Rin might be there already by now " Kagome said walking to the shoji she could hear the shuffle of their feet. 

Getting to the dining room seems to take forever with the silent will to Kagome it did. Everyone else was just in their own world thinking what just happened in the study.

Entering the dining room they saw that Rin just got there but all eyes were on the food that was there then they looked to Kagome. Taishō was about to yell, at the servant who put all this food here, when he saw no servant around.

He got even more angered at the fact that they must be being lazy but Kagome interjected his thoughts. "Oh darn I put the sugar and milk out but forgot to put the tea pot out." Kagome ran to the kitchen. 

Little Rin's eyes went big at seeing so much food some that she had seen and some that she had never seen. "Sesshōmaru-sama why do we have all this food and what is it?" Kagome came back just in time to hear the question being ask.

"I kind of went overboard sorry. The stuff you don't know is what we make where I'm form." Kagome said as she put the pot and got out a bottle to put down on the table. The eyes shifted from the food to the female then back. 

"Mother is this the surprise thing you had for Rin?" Rin ask with a finger on her chin head tilted to the side think back to when her mother was in her room this morning. Smiling Kagome nodded her head. Rin jumped up and down. The others look at her "What?"

After finding out that Kagome can cook, Taishō joked and said that she can take over the work in the kitchen. Everyone liked it even Sesshōmaru said something pleasant about it.

"So why did you cook all this food?" Kenji said taking another bit of his food. "Uh... I couldn't sleep last night and when that happens I cook it helps me calm down then I take a nap in the middle of the day to make up for the loss of sleep." Kagome said.

Kagome just put some hot water in a cup then put milk, sugar and some black thing in the water. "What is that?" Sesshōmaru said as he looked at the brown drink that she was sipping.

"It's called coffee it helps keep you up in the mornings do you guys want to try some?" Taishō was willing to go first she told them to have it plan then if they want they can put the milk and sugar in. 

When he took the first sip he scrunched up his face not liking it at all but after the milk and sugar was added then he loved it and thanked her. Sesshōmaru liked it the first try but his brother loved it sweet. 

Everyone at the table was full but Kagome and Sesshōmaru who just eat a portion that was right for them. But Sesshōmaru wanted to eat all that there was then again his hold onto the control was firm. Rin went to her schooling as the adults went to the study. 

Entering the study they all sat down and Kagome started to explain to them why she might die if she eats too much. "All right well you and your sir know that InuYasha treated me not to good will after a while Kikyo blocked my ki when I was around her so I don't heal myself or try to hurt her.

InuYasha would give me enough to keep me alive. After a while I learned to hide some ki into a mark that I have got from the Shikon Tama when I destroyed it that mark is located on my chest.

Then I used a spell that I found at my home a long time ago, that changed my appearance to what I look like right now." She said not looking anyone in the eye. 

"Ok but you did not answer the question and why do you have to hide what you look like?" Kenji said as he looks trying to see what was wrong with her.

"It's complicated but to sum it all up if you starve a human for a long period of time they will look like they're made of skin and bones and nothing more." She said "But you're not human you're inu demoness." Kenji said as he looked at her funny.

That's when Taishō told him the story of what InuYasha did to her. But left how she changes to Kagome because he did not know how she did. 

*****DON'T READ THIS IF YOU ARE EATING OR OFFEND EASY ON STARVATION*****

"It doesn't matter if I'm human or not any kind of creature can become like that. Any way lest get back on track since I did not eat much or when I did I get a small amount to eat my body did not get the proper nutrition's it needs to stay strong.

So my body first eats at all fat because of the energy stored in it. When all fats are broken down it turns to the mussels, organs and then the bran. Slowly your own body is killing you by trying to save you.

If you give a person like me a big portion to eat I can die but it is a fate worse than death because you're so hungry that you want to eat anything you can get your hands on." Kagome said as a single tear slid down her sad face.

When she mentions that her body was slowly eating herself you could feel the tension come off of the three males in the room. 

******YOU CAN READ TILL THE NEXT WORNING =)*******

For Kenji to hear that the hanyō treat her like that or to anyone he did not care that was horrible even for him and Kenji knows that if he went after his half-brother their sir and older brother would join in without thinking twice. But the look he was seeing form Sesshōmaru was making him want to kill both of his brothers. 

Taishō thought he was pissed before but this took the milk bone. His youngest pup was worse than Naraku. But did he know what he was doing was torturing her?

Taishō did not care anymore it was high time he gave that ungrateful pup the parenting he deserves. Clearing his mind he looked at Sesshōmaru and his clam was thrown out the window only to be replaced with rage.

Sesshōmaru was just sitting there smiling like he just won a big prize but when he heard what was said under his breath Taishō relaxed. 

To Sesshōmaru his beast and himself finally agreed on something and that was to kill the worthless hanyō. Yes, he would do what he did to their Miko...

_'Wait did This Sesshōmaru____just referred to the Miko as his?' _He thought as his anger went down a little. _**'Yes, mate ours we keep, you other side understand. kill hanyō filth. ' **_His beast said with a cheery growl. **(**Yes you did, she is ours and we are keeping her, now you understand. We will kill Yasha for what he did.**)**

Will he can't disagree with himself on the last part. Yes he could just picture it now how it would feel to have that warm blood, of his dirty blood brother, dripping down his claws and the screams that would come from him yes that would be prefect way to end his life.

He couldn't stop the smile that turned into a grin "Yes kill hanyō." But he was brought out of his thoughts when Kenji asks a question. 

*****DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DID NOT READ THE TOP*****

"If you don't mind me asking how do you know this and how can eating too much kill one's self?" Kenji asks walking closer to the group.

"I know this because when I first traveled to other villages some were starved and I wanted to help so I researched it.

If they do eat too much the heart rate will pick up and move much faster so it can move the blood so the nutrition can get to where it's need.

The stomach will expand and contract then flip on itself to cause a pressure. When the pressure is too great the stomach will rupture or break from there on out you will bleed form the inside and die from blood loss." Kagome said trying to remember what else the book said on this subject. 

******YOU CAN READ NOW ; ) ******

"Your knowledge on this is great**- Yes but one must ask if she does have it or just pulling our tails"** Taishō said only to have Sesshōmaru interrupt him. "I am not making this up what good would it do me to make up something like this? I have no motive to gain anything. You wanted to know why I don't eat that much." She said as her voice got higher and louder. 

"Well if you do not have anything to hide why not show us?" Kenji said thinking his brother was on to something. "You two are worst then InuYasha. Kagome you don't..." Taishō said only to stop when he saw the look in her eyes.

He turned to his pups just to turn up his nose. "Fin I will show you but I just don't want disgust you all." Kagome stood up only to take off her obi. There was a bright light then she dropped her kimono standing in just her silk bra and panties. 

The moment their eyes took in the image of the magic disappearing and left something looking like a skeleton with skin and Kagome's face they growled their displacer not at her but to the person that made her look like this.

Looking at the ground Kagome was about to cry showing them how bad she looks thinking that they were disgusted by her appearance._ 'I mean I would not want to look at myself. Why wouldn't they be appalled?'_ Kagome thought putting her kimono back on. 

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she look to the owner to see Kenji with sorrow and reassuring in his eyes taking a glance at the others she saw the same in their eyes smiling her thanks she changed bake.

The spell just finished and she was looking like she did before not like she loses all that weight. When the shoji slid opened Jaroshi came in with a human between two guards they bowed and forced the human to do the same. 

"We are sorry to disturb you milords but we found a small group of humans to the south side of the palace, they are a part of that group of humans as well as the holey people that want to kill our kind.

The ones that were here all fought but this one was cowering in the bushes." Jaroshi said with disgust at how cowardly he was while he kicked the male that was shaking like an earthquake he gave a short cry from the kick.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
><strong>I know I'm leaving you hanging but I am working on the next chapter Okay hope you like it.<strong> 


	19. Truth Be Lime

Truth Be Lime

**AN: ****PLEAS READ THIS:**** In this chapter there will be some lime nothing big just some feeling I'll put warnings up if you don't want to read just be nice to me this is the first lime I have written. **

**THERE WILL BE:**** a little spoiler on ep:103-137. If you have not watched any of InuYasha up to there then I am sorry but It's not that big just the name of a Sword and just the name of some of the people that's all.**  
><strong>Thax you for all your reviews <strong> 

**DeadlyWolfQueen -** I will keep writing no matter what Okay =) so don't cry and dehydrate. 

**AT: Someone**** said they don't like that Sesshōmaru has another mate I just want to say you'll have to wait and see. ****Okay I think you would like the outcome of this. If you don't then I am sorry. **  
><strong>hope I did good =)<strong>  
><strong>Now on to the story<strong> 

All the males in the room look repulsed at the human. "Oh my. Hōjō is that you? What are you doing here?" Kagome ask getting to her knees and helping him up. "Lady Kagome is that you oh thank Kami you're Okay what happened to you?" Hōjō ask when he saw Kagome.

"Wait you know this human?" Sesshōmaru ask not believing that this pathetic excuse for a male was an acquaintance to his miko.  
><em><strong>'I Kill. Not worthily. Not male it weakling look, it shakes.' <strong>_The beast snorted. He was not liking the closeness that thing was having with His mate **( **I will kill it. His not worthily. Not even a real male his is a weakling look he is shaking**)**

Sesshōmaru was finding himself agreeing with his beast more and more on only one thing and that was Kagome.

"Well yes, my group and I helped him with purifying the Naginata of Kenkon Halberd of Heaven and Earth that was one hell of a time." Kagome kind of got embarrassed remembering the last time they saw each other.

"Hōjō won't hurt anyone he is just too kind of a guy. But Hōjō why are you here?" Every one look at Hōjō he was squirming around from under Sesshōmaru's killer stare.  
>"Ya, will I was, you see..." Hōjō was looking around.<p>

His stumbled wearing on the others patients. "SPIT it out." Kenji yelled. Kenji may act different from his twin but they do share the same hate for some week humans and this one is no different. 

Bowing down he stuttered out "Sssorry I-I-I I heard t-that you w-w-wer-r-re." Hōjō was so afraid he almost fainted. "Hōjō!" Kagome screamed that brought him out of whatever he was in. Looking up to see the exquisite Lady Kagome adoring eyes.

"Yes Lady Kagome?" Hōjō ask in a dreamy voice. Kagome thinking of a plain she gave a look telling the demons to just stay quite. 

"Hōjō relax take a breath let it out Okay. Now tell me how you got here as well as being with the others pleas." Kagome's voice took on that loving motherly tone. Hōjō's whole body went like jelly hearing her voice.

"Yes, Okay. I heard that you might have been killed by InuYasha so I wanted to avenge your death. There is this group of humans that band together to kill all the demons and hanyō's and thought I should join to kill InuYasha." he stopped when six growls was heard Hōjō's shaking came back.

Kagome just sighed _'Ho__w can he think that he could take on a demon let alone a hanyō when he would cower just from hearing a few growls.'_ She thought then it hit her.

"Wait you would join a group that would more than likely kill an innocent just to avenge my death? Besides you are the head of the Hōjō clan how would that look to have someone as high ranked like you do something dishonorable as to killing innocent pups.

Hōjō you can't even take the sight of your own blood what made you think you can kill without blood being spilt?" Kagome was appalled that anyone would do that. 

Ashamed at what she thought of him Hōjō hung his head and jumped when hearing the growls get louder. "I am sorry I was not going to kill any children**- Pups human they are called pups."** The general growled hell if the others were not there he would kill the human named Hōjō.

Glaring at Jaroshi Kagome called Hōjō's name "It's Okay just talk to me Okay" Kagome said as she got in front of him so he doesn't see the blood lusting demons behind her. Nodding his head Hōjō continued.

"I was not going to kill any pups only InuYasha." While that was going on three of the demons temper lessened but the other three. 

"Ok now can you tell me about this group like why they want all demons gone, who is leading them, if you can talk to the leader?" She wanted to know who was behind this group. Kagome knew she was still here for some reason and this just might be one of the reasons. 

"The leaders don't care just as long as they kill. They get humans that had someone or themselves hurt by a demon since that's enough for someone to kill, the leader is not one but three humans.

From what I heard they names are Ban, Ja, and Re But one of the men that was with me in the group said that that was not their real names." Hōjō stopped trying to think what the man said was their real name with a bright smile he continued.

"He said it was Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Rekotsu that's what their real name is I don't think they wanted anyone to know." Hōjō finished.

Taking in everything he just said Kagome did not think it was possible. 'Yep InuYasha must have hit a little too hard on my head and this is just some dream' She thought to herself.

It took a while but they got a plan to stop the killings but it took even longer to get Sesshōmaru to agreeing to bring the humans back. After they talked to Kagome she had them agreed with another plan that she came up with. Kagome will have a few days to do everything that is needed to get this over with. 

When the humans left the tension in the palace was going down. They all just had the evening meal Kagome was putting Rin to sleep.

The little girl only wanted to go on and on about what she did so Kagome told her a story soon after Kagome stared Rin was out like a light. Getting up she asked one of the servants if they could have some tea brought out to the garden.

Walking down the hall Kagome spotted Jaroshi standing by the window looking up at the moon. Coming to his side he started to talk.

"The moon is the god of push and pull the sun is the god of life yet when both are not together there is no meaning of going on." He said then looked at her with a sad smile.

"Would you care to join me in the garden?" Kagome ask returning the smile. Jaroshi nodded as he leads the way.

"Did you need to speak to me about something lady Kagome?" He asks as they took a set by the hot tea.

"Will I was not planning on talking to you to night but it would do good to get it out of the way now than later.

What is it that had you so mad back there in the study?" Kagome ask as she poured out tea for the both of them.

"This is not the first time the humans tried to take over the full ruling of Nippon. When I was a young colt I was week but trained with my sir long and hard.

One day the village I was rise in was attacked I was just gaining my strength when they came to our hut my mother was raped and killed in front of me my sir was killed not long after.

I was on my own until Lord Taishō and his men came looking for any serves they found me in a hole." Jaroshi stop taking thinking about that day a sad smile came on his face.

"Taishō offered me a place to stay and warm meals if I would become a soldier and help keep this from happening again. Form that day forward I despise all humans. But you, Kagome, you have this power that makes any being do what they never thought or want to do and yet you want nothing from them." Jaroshi said.

"Will I just hate it when people are mad. Even when I was little I would try to cheer up." Kagome said as she looks up to the starry night.

"I remember this one time my mother was watching my brother, Souta and me. She took us to this place called a park, it's were you take pups so they can play, will we're playing when I saw this older pup walk to my little brother.

I heard what he was saying to Souta, and what he said it made Souta cry, he ran to me. When I saw how hurt he was I felt like no one should feel this way. If I can help them then I will." Kagome said clinching her fist.

Two day had pass since the meeting and none stop working was draining him finally having time to himself again Sesshōmaru was thinking about what to do with what his beast did about the mating the inu miko and how take care of it.

Since they had got a plain to take care of the group that was mindlessly killing innocent demons. They had taken to go over the plain then train just in case the human do play nice and relay they never did.

Sesshōmaru's mind would not give up thinking about the inu miko though _'Why did you do this she is nothing to me but a nuisance.'_ He thought as he took off his clothes getting ready to take a dip in the hot spring. _**'New bare pups, old no bare. New better, no matter, have mate. see no last long.'**_ (The new mate can have pups the other can't have pups. The new one is better, but it does not mater, we have mate. You'll see you won't last long.) His beast snuffed at him.

_'No she will not and no she is not better as far as I am concerned she is not MY MATE! You will see I will last long you're the one who won't last long'_

Sesshōmaru told his beast trying to get rid of it. _**'No! Me win, both love I right. Get pups soon. Pups good Miko'**_ (No! I will win, both mates will love each other I am right, and soon we'll get pups. Pups will be good because of the Miko power.) His beast growled but purred when thinking about the pups. Not wanting to fight any more Sesshōmaru went under the water. 

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

Somewhere far far away a dark bloody figure looked up to the sky _'Soon my lovely Sesshy we will be together. Then we can make what we said true we will have a family soon.' _The figure thought. 

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

Kagome went to her room she took a nice long bathe then change into her nightclothes. Thinking about the next day and what it holds for her. The talk with the general was two days ago Kagome had ask if they could start the training the next day since she asked him the other day but did not get to it.

Jaroshi told her he was surprised at how fast she was at learning on the first day she completed all the training for the new fighters the next day she was almost a professional.

Just as she was about to sleep Kagome heard a growl like purr coming from the corner of the room. Looking for the one who growled she saw blood red eyes of a demon controlled Sesshōmaru.

"Sesshōmaru I am sorry but it's late and I am tired if you want to yell at me can you do it in the morning pleas." Kagome ask as she fell back bring the covers with her only to receive a displeased growl form him then he pounce.

_**"Stay I put, master gone. won't hurt, want pups. "**_ ( Stay where I put you, our master is gone. We won't hurt you, Just want pups.) He barked and yipped as he ground his hip into her .

*******LIME UP A HEAD*******

Thinking about the other morning with Misaki, Nina and her where in the kitchen the two older females are mated thinking they should pass some information to Kagome so she won't be in the dark.

They talked about how to take care of male when he is in heat they also described how he would act what to do to appeal to the beast so it wouldn't kill her.

If she was stronger than the male she can fight to show him he is week and not a good match for her but if he is stronger than her she has to submit to him.

The hole time they had that conversation Kagome was so red they thought she was going to pop because of the blood rushing to her head or faint whichever came first.

It was simple but to someone who has never had an intimate relationship with any male willingly. Kagome did not want to do it turning her head to the side to expose her neck.

"Sesshōmaru I am sorry but I am really tired since I did not sleep last night. Besides I don't want to do something and then have your master hate us." Kagome said as she was thinking on what Sesshōmaru would do when he would find out.

Kagome whimpered out when he grabbed one of her hands and leading it to feel him. Seeing what he was doing Kagome's mind was going every which way her beast wanted to give what the alpha male wanted but the logical side want to leave just so she can sleep.

_'Dam it all I wanted was to sleep not have some sexy god like male wanting to screw me. Wait what is this hard thing it feels like it's a warm hard but soft pole Oh my. Am I touching his'_ Looking down at what her hand was touching her eyes widen big.

_'Geez that thing is big with something that big he doesn't need Tetsaiga he could kill anyone with that thing'_ Kagome was brought out of her thought when she heard him grunted, whimper and moaned.

Looking up Kagome thought he was hurt only to see plushier on his face. Sesshōmaru and his beast were in heaven feeling her hand on his member it brought them plushier like on other.

Not wanting to be the only one feeling this good and seeing that she was doing what he wanted and won't stop what he showed her to do.

That's when he took his hand, which was holding her hand away, sliding it down her to her knees getting between her lags. He kept going up until he heard a purr like moan come from her.

Rubbing his fingers at the spot that had her purring like a kitten. Sesshōmaru kept it going at the same speed that she was moving her hand on his painfully throbbing flesh.

He looked down at her face to see if what they were doing feel good to her seeing her neck bare to him he licked his dried lips then just went at it nipping, licking and bite to draw a little bit of blood. The beast was showing Sesshōmaru what it felt, smells, heard and taste. 

Sesshōmaru was pissed that the beast somehow got control over his body again when he was in the hot spring he tried to get back in control but his beast was stronger this time but that did not stop him.

Thinking the kami's had it in for him because now he could see what was happing he tried to yell at his stupid beast that he did not was to lay with the bitch and that it should do as commanded. 

His command was meeting only to be ignored by his beast Sesshōmaru was beyond pissed. He was about to finally brake the restrains that was holding him he froze when he felt the most wonderful and familiar feeling as someone was rubbing his aching member.

The sweeties sound that came to his ears opening his eyes he saw a goddess there in front of him as she encrust her speed trying to make him cum.

Sesshōmaru did not like to be out done he went faster trying to bring her closer to the edge. Feeling that he was close to his end he thrust his throbbing flesh into her hand.

Kagome was scared that he might go and mate her but then thought that even his beat wouldn't want anything to do with her other than a one night stand and nothing else. All thought was gone when he rubbed her little button harder she felt warm liquid slid down her neck but she was in so much bliss that she did not care what was going on around her. 

The feelings that she was feeling deep down finally snapped Kagome screamed out her release her scream was covered by aloud roar from the demon lord on top of her. Coming down from her first climax ever in her life she felt her hand was still working on Sesshōmaru's member on its own. 

Sesshōmaru knew he wouldn't last long under this pressure but he did not want to cum first so he tried to hold off by thinking of pushes the inu miko over the edge.

Feeling her thrusting her hips to his eager fingers Sesshōmaru could feel his balls tight. When Kagome let out a cry of plushier he couldn't hold back and let out the loudest roar he had ever gave as he came shooting his seed on her bare large. 

Laying on top of her he looked deep into her eyes a smirk touched his lips seeing the look on her face she look like she was in paradise.

Kagome's sky blue eyes were unfocused, cheeks red, and tousled hair spread out like a halo. Still keeping eye contact he licked his fingers. 

Sesshōmaru could taste her innocents that had the taste of sweet peaches but her arousal was like fresh strawberries that was when his master saw what he saw. There was allot of power, it zapped his tongue, in just that little bit of her essence then she has to be relay powerful. 

*******END LIME HERE*******

Thinking about what he just found out Sesshōmaru was now agreeing with what his beast said. The Inu Miko is powerful enough and is now a full Inu demon that he can overlook that she once was a week human.

Sesshōmaru felt Kagome stiffened up to make her at ease he nuzzled Kagome's neck he took in her scent and felt her relax in his arms he waited until she was a sleep. 

Kagome could not see clearly because what they just had done. Her eye sight was clearing up a bit she saw Sesshōmaru move his hand to his mouth not thinking straight she just laid there.

Kagome was just coming down form the most wonderful thing she had ever felt then she finally realize what he was doing she just looked away. 

Kagome finally caught her breath and eye sight became clear again sneaking a look at the demon lord her heart snake knowing that she was just being played like a fool. 

_'Why can't I just get a break and have someone love me not all ways ending up with someone who would not care if I would die. _

_B__ut I'll just enjoy this till Sesshōmaru realize what had happened then either he will kill me or if I'm lucky he'll just yell at me to leave'_ She thought as she snuggled into his warm embrace pretending to be in the arms of a lover as she fell asleep. 

Rin heard a loud roar that sounded like her lord when he transformed to kill anyone that wanted to hurt her. Sitting up she got her little robe on she walked down the hall to the third shoji that was Kagome's room. As she was about to open the shoji a hand grabbed her shoulder.

Looking over to the owner of that hand she gave him a questionable look as to why he would stop her. Taishō just shook his head and took her back to her room. 

"Inu papa why is lord Sesshōmaru in mothers room? Oh are they having a sleep over?" Rin ask Taishō as the entered her room. "What is a sleep over?" Taishō ask thinking what could Kagome mean by that.

"Mother told me that you get to choices a group of friends or some people that are closes to you they get in a room. Then what you do is stay up all night and do thing."  
>Taishō mind took a turn into something dirty when she said that.<p>

"Like talking about things, play games, tell stores, eat sweets, and braid hair. The last time mother and Rin did that it was many moons a go before the fight took place when Lord Sesshōmaru killed that nasty hanyō." Rin said sitting in her futon Taishō tucking back in but he now understand what she meant was innocent. 

Thinking it would be best to go with that since at her age she was determine to find the truth and it was half the true, that they were staying up all night till exhaustion kick in from what they are doing, but not enough detail to ruin her innocent mind. 

Making sure she was asleep he left to go to his own futon the day to come was going to be relay hard on him because of his old age and Taishō knew it but what he wants is to see if his pup can stop it or not.

In the hall way standing by his shoji his other pup's shoji opened Kenji looked at him and all his sir could do was shake his head then waved him. 

Early morning came and it was still dark out, Sesshōmaru would usually get up at this time but from last night he was still sleeping with his mate in his arms as his head rested on Kagome's breast still purring from last night events.

Kagome on the other hand was wide-awake and wanted the heavy demon off her now she tried to move but his arms held strong the more she moved the tighter he held her.

Thinking what to do she knew that when she wanted Buyō off of her he loved to be scratched behind the ear once she starts scratching she would move her hand and he would move with it but he would never weak up.

Thinking it might work she got one hand free from where it was at then go to her target. Ten minutes later she manages to finally free herself. Kagome had to use her pillow and robe without waking Sesshōmaru up.

When she was talking to Misaki and Nian they told her that an inu male has keen scents of smell so she left the pillow there but he wouldn't let go of her robe.

Kagome got her things into their proper scroll, she had found a spell that would help save space two days before coming to the feudal era it was use for warriors who had little space to bring more weapons to war. Kagome has been using it since she learned how to control her ki.

Combining all the scrolls into the main scroll she went ahead and check her things she got the weapon she was working with then left the snoozing demon lord in that room.

Entering little Rin's room Kagome put her bag by the shoji. Sitting on the side of Rin's futon Kagome stroked her hair seeing that Rin was walking up Kagome smiled spread at seeing Rin rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning sweet heart I am sorry to wake you up but I have to tell you something and it is only between us no one else. Okay?" Kagome asked her sluggish daughter.

"Yes mother what is it?" Rin ask becoming a little more alert she sat up and crawled into her mother's lap.

"Well I know you might not like this but I have some things to do and it might be a while for me to come back but just know that I love you." Kagome told her daughter as she kiss Rin's forehead.

Rin looked up with her big watery eyes and a quivering lip. "Your leaving Rin? Why, did she do something wrong?"

Looking into her eyes, she felt a ping in her heart for leaving her behind. "No you did nothing wrong Rin but I have some things that are need to do that might hold me back for a little while.

However, my leaving has nothing to do with anything you have done. It's getting late so get back under the covers I'll stay till you fall asleep Okay?" Kagome said looking deep into Rin's eyes, she whipped way the little tears.

Rin node as she went back to sleep holding her mother's hand she stayed up as long as she could hope she wouldn't go.

But the fight to stay awake was a losing battle for Rin soon she was out like a light. Kagome felt bad for Rin but she was agreeing with everything that her old group said, she should not be a mother so she won't be one ever.

Her life will be a solitary one even with her long life she won't be with anyone. Kissing Rin's forehead Kagome put a protection spell over her daughter. Steeping to the shoji Kagome looked over her shoulder to look upon the sleeping form of Rin.

Kagome told her that she loves her always and forever. Walking to the hole in the wall that surrounds the palace. Kagome took a deep breath hid her aura and scent slipped through the crack and ran into the night.

Sesshōmaru was waking up with the sun in his eyes he turned into the female, that he had claimed as his, he took in her sent only to find her scent was old.

Tightening his arms a little he did not feel any resistance from where the scent was coming from opening his eyes he did not see anyone but a night robe and the pillow that he was holding. 

Sticking his nose in the air he went looking for her. When he found her scent leaving his palace he went into blood frenzy. _**'Mate not I put her. Where mate go why? Master fault. What master do! ' **_

**(**Mate is not where I put her. Where did mate go and why? Master fault. What did master do to her!**)** He growl anger that his mate was gone she was to stay and leave when he told her.

_'No she is not I think we should teach__ her about our heritage since she is now one of our kind. But this Sesshōmaru is not at fault.'_

He thought as he walked into his sir and brother who was outside of the room. Not looking back he told them to look after Rin. He transformed in to his true form to look for his unruly mate. 


	20. Meeting The Mate

**Meeting****The****Mate**

**AN: Sorry for the long wait I was writing another story for Christmas and had to rewrite.**

**Since you know who I am using I'll try to keep them to how they are in the anime but they will be a little OCC**

**F.Y.I: There **_**might**_** be some yaoi in the near future.**

**Now on to the story**

Kagome was to meet Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Rekotsu at a place that would take a day to get there but she would be there with in the hour the sun will be up.

By then she will be at the place they were to meet as well as getting something to eat on the way there. Then after she is done fixing what is happening she will leave. Disappear to never be seen again.

Picking up her pace she got to the meeting place more faster than she thought. Going to the clearing before this one she got a fire going then went to hunt her food.

Putting her sleeping bag down she sat down she took this time to think of the plain since she had until noon for the men to come. 

She was to offer them a job that they would love to do. They won't turn it down but if they do then they'll have a hell of time repairing the broken bones and bleeding she will cause. 

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

It was three days ago when one of their men told them that some demon wanted to meet with them. Thinking that they will be fighting the band of now three men where in a happy mood.

Today they are to meet that demon. Right now they are not that fare from the place. 

"Big brother, why would a demon seek us out when all others seem to run away? Is he strong and handsome I hope so I don't want to fight something hideous or for it to be a short fight." Jakotsu ask as he pranced around his two brothers. 

Bankotsu looked at him as a smile light his face. "I don't know Ja, but if he is you can have him after we are finish with him." Bankotsu said seeing that light in his brothers eye he know what to said to make him cheerful.

Jakotsu was so happy that his big brother knows him so will. Rekotsu rolled his eyes as he was listening to what was being said it's not that he did not like his brother he just did not like the.

'Hello sexy man I want you so bad I think I'll kill you fast then ware your skin' kind of thing. Rekotsu just liked to kill and blow up stuff. 

Jakotsu couldn't wait to kill this demon he was wondering what his naughty little puppy was doing. The last thing he heard about Yasha was that his group had made their own village in InuYasha forest and that Kagome was dead.

Jakotsu was gone into his own little world on what he was going to do to his puppy that he did not see the tree branch that he was headed for.

The moment he hit the branch Kagome heard his yell. Getting her things in one spot Kagome went to the clearing. When she got there she realized that they were kind of loud.

Kagome could hear Jakotsu scream yell and curse getting close enough to see why he was in a bad mood Kagome couldn't stop laughing at the sight in front of her Jakotsu was swinging his sword, Jakotsu, at an innocent tree branch.

All in the clearing was quite except for Kagome's laughter the Band of three just had a look of surprise. When Kagome finally got under control she took a fight stance. "Kagome is that you?" Rekotsu ask she look different but at the same time like she had not change the demon presence.

Before she could say yes Kagome was tackle by Jakotsu. "Oh my glitter, and pink kimono I thought you died. We ran into some old hag said that Yasha killed you." Bankotsu said as Jakotsu was weeping as he was hugging Kagome.

"Well I can't breathe Jakotsu." Her face was turning blue.  
>After a while of sitting down and talking about how she got this way it was almost night time when Kagome got to know why they were killing demons and hanyō's.<p>

"Will after you got rid of the Skikon no Tama the three of us somehow became alive with our real body's we went to find were you are at so we could thank you but like Bankotsu said we thought you had died." Rekotsu said from where he sat on the closes tree root.

Jakotsu was sitting by Kagome braiding her hair. Bankotsu was sitting not that far away, with all that fighting without a brake he thought it was a good time to sharping Banryuu.

"So just because you thought that InuYasha had killed me you think I'm Okay with you three going around kill innocents when InuYasha is the only one to be blamed for killing me." She said not looking at them, she is mad at all that had happen it was all her fault.

"Well we just got people that hate demons and hanyō's to fight Kag you know we love to fight." Jakotsu said looking at her with apologetic eyes.

"No you're not sorry. All three of you live to kill anyone and I understand to an extent on why you all do what you do. But I have something that you guys might like." Kagome said as she took out a scroll and handed it to Bankotsu who read it aloud.

"So what you propose is that we get to kill mindless demons, hanyō's and bandits but we have to have a babysitter?" Rekotsu said looking around the group to see if they were on the same thought as he was.

"To a point yes but they will be there to make sure that those around the fighting don't get hurt." She summed it up as best she could. 

It was quit when a roar erupted from beyond the bushes. Looking were it came all they could see throw the darkness was red eyes silver hair. 

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

Back at that palace the sun was up in the sky as Rin woke up with a jolt she ran out of her room to her mother's room sliding the shoji back so fast and hard it almost came off its track.

Running to the futon Rin gave a sorrowful cry as she fell to the futon. Asking for her mother to come back. Taishō was asleep when he heard Rin cry out.

Smelling and listening for danger he scents none he got up and fallowed his nose to where the scent of salt was coming from.

Entering the room he saw Rin's shaking body on Kagome's futon Taishō walked in the room over to Rin he put a hand on her shoulder she jumped up looking with big water eyes Rin hugged her Inu papa and crying her little hart out on his shoulder. 

After she calm down Taishō wanted to know why she was upset. "Mother is gone but mother told Rin not to say anything." Rin said between her sob she was scared that Kagome was not coming back. 

"Will I'm sure Sesshōmaru is trying to find her for you little one." Taishō tried to reassure Rin. Telling her that her mother might like a bouquet of flowers waiting for her.

Her eyes light up when he mention flowers she nodded her head enthusiastically and ran off to go look for the perfect flowers for her mother's bouquet. 

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

Try as he might he couldn't find Kagome's scent but he felt a pulsing sensation that was coming from the direction that was to his left. Picking his head up he howled to the sky to let the female know that he was on to her.

By the time he found the area it was night fall and there where males near her too. Making himself known he leapt in to the make shift camp growling at the males to get away from his female. 

Looking at the possessed western lord the band of three got in front of Kagome that was bad for them because to Sesshōmaru they are a threat that might take her from him. Kagome looked at Sesshōmaru's red eyes and saw what was about to happen putting her hand on Bankotsu.

"It's fine just don't make a move Okay." Kagome said before they could say anything Kagome jumped in front of them. 

"Sesshōmaru pleas calm down. Can you let your rational side have control so we could talk pleas?" Kagome ask keeping his attention on her as she led him away from the remaining band of seven.

_**'Sure no go. Come if go. hunt fined.**_' **(**Ya sure I'll do that if you don't go. I'll take control if you go and hunt you down until I find you.**) **

Sesshōmaru's beast barked and yelped as he followed her to the edge of the clearing Kagome knew that running from him was not a good idea so she stayed there. Sesshōmaru walked around her until she said yes. 

Sesshōmaru took over seeing that Kagome was not hurt he sighed in relief but he caught sight of movement form the others in the clearing.

"You are not permitted to be here on this Sesshōmaru's lands." Sesshōmaru said getting between Kagome and the others.

Bankotsu took a fight stands as the others followed their leader. Kagome could see that they were about to fight so she got in front of Sesshōmaru. 

"Sesshōmaru I had asked them to come here to make a deal if you are to be mad than it is me you should be mad at not them." Kagome said not backing down when his stare intensified.

"They have agreed to what I have ask, here is the scroll if you want to read it." She handed the scroll over to Sesshōmaru.

Scanning throw it he was surprised to see what she had come up with all on her own looking up to the men there.

"So you agree to have someone watch over you to make sure that you don't kill unnecessarily." He said not believing they would actually go with this but was shocked that they did.

Telling them that they were to come back with him to his palace so they could talk more about it he put Kagome over his shoulder, not trusting her to follow them, grabbed her things and went back to the western palace with her kick and hitting Sesshōmaru telling him to put her down smacking her on her behind.

"If you act like a pup then I'll treat you like one now knock it off." Sesshōmaru said looking at the others then he took off on his demon cloud.

The band of three was keeping up with ease none of them complained about the speed even if they did he wouldn't pay them any attention.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

With the crystal telling him that she was now stating in one place InuYasha took off in a fast pace wanting to get that bitch before she moves again.

Kikyo could feel her soul come a live as it got closer to the other half. Kikyo had a dark look on her face knowing that her chance at living again was nearby she was more determined to get what belongs to her faster.

They were going to be there soon and Kikyo couldn't wait. Once she got her body she will leave that pathetic mutt and once he realized what he had done it will be too late he will be crying about how he killed his dear little demon whore while Kikyo would be gone looking for a new man that will make her a queen and have full human kids.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

Finding the humans that are after all the demos Miroku and Sango were at their wits end with what the men wanted to do to some of the pups and mothers that were demons but what was worst was how they treated the women who birthed the hanyō's.

Sango and Miroku both demand them to stop what they were doing. They were about to have a fight when some men that worked with the leaders told the group to that they are not allowed to fight or harm any more demons, Hanyō or their mothers.

The men wanted to know why the sudden change. They were told not to worry about it and just go back to their village. Miroku and Sango followed the men thinking that they might lead them to the leaders. 

They both got caught by the guards so getting out of that Sango over heard one of them say something about how a female form the west was helping their leaders. Once out of earshot.

"Miroku what if she was in the west and got help from Sesshōmaru since he doesn't like InuYasha?" Sango ask as they left the main camp.

"Might as will try and see if she is there but right now it is getting a little cold." Miroku said as he rubbed Sango bottom he was rewarded with at hand to his cheek.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

By the time they got to the front gates it was dark, he told the guards to have a room ready for them as well as watch the three humans. Sesshōmaru saw Jaken on the ground telling him how happy he was for his lord to return to him.

"Jaken send a letter to all the lords of the land. We are to have a meeting on how to deal with the humans." Sesshōmaru said walking away not waiting for responds.

Looking down at Kagome he found her fast asleep, while he was flying he change her position from his shoulder into a bridle hold, Sesshōmaru walked to the room, he had gave her for her stay there, as he entered the family wing he could pick up the scent of his mate that was coming from his room.

Walking into the yuugao room Sesshōmaru felt a presents from behind him. "Will Maru I would think you would come to see your mate first but now that I see why. Who is she?" The figure said closing the shoji behind them so no one could hear them.

Even if no servant came here at night would be better safe than for someone to overhear what they are saying. Hearing the shoji close Kagome started to stir.

Opening her eyes Kagome first saw that she was in Sesshōmaru's arms in a room but someone else was there looking around she saw a male demon with silver almost white hair and gray eyes.

Seeing his outfit it looked just like Sesshōmaru's fighting garb but instead of it being white, it was all navy blue with gray crescent moons his obi was purple with yellow design.

Feeling that Sesshōmaru's grip on her, as he talked to the other male, loosens Kagome took her chance struggling to get away. In her fight to get away, she hit Sesshōmaru in his face with her hand.

"Let go of me you dame mutt." Kagome said finally getting away from him she ran to the shoji only to have the other male grab her arms and pulling them form behind her back.

Looking at his mate he could see that light in his eyes that said he found his new toy.

But before he could say anything Kagome stared to move trying to get her to stop moving she hit him and he let go of her Kagome ran to the shoji to leave but Sesshōmaru's mate stopped her.

"Now little inu who do you think you are to just insult and hit my mate?" the unnamed male said Kagome glared at the male. 

"I am Higurashi Kagome and I have my reason as to why I hit him." Kagome said as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

Keeping a hold on her arms with one hand his other hand threaded into her hair he made her bar her neck to him looking at the fresh bite mark on her neck glancing up he looked to Sesshōmaru for an answer. 

Before anything could be said a little bluer of black and white came hurling in the room. The little bluer attached it's self onto Kagome.

"Rin knew you would be back Rin is sorry but Rin had to tell Inu papa but he said that Sesshōmaru-sama would bring mother back." Looking down they all saw Rin smiling up at Kagome. Then little Rin took a hold of Kagome's kimono and gave a light tug. 

"Come mother Rin wants to show you what she made for you. Papa-sama your back Rin missed you." Rin said as she tried to lead Kagome out the room but found that someone was holding her mother back. 

Look at the one who was behind Kagome Rin's eyes went wide with happiness lighting her eyes. "Hay little one what are you doing up isn't it passed your time to sleep?" Papa-sama said as he released Kagome's hands so he could pick Rin up and gave her a big hug.

"Will Rin wanted to stay up until mother came back with Sesshōmaru-sama so Rin won't worry in her sleep if her Sesshōmaru-sama and mother came home." Rin said looking around to see Sesshōmaru standing by the futon looking back at her.

As they were talking keeping her eyes on them Kagome slowly took a step with her back to the shoji. Seeing that they did not notice her move Kagome took bigger steps until her back hit something.

"Ah Kagome you're back you should have at least told us you were going instead of running away like that." Taishō said loud enough to make the others to turn their way.

"Is the little puppy trying to run away before she explaining herself?" Papa-sama said as he put Rin down.

He walked over to Kagome so she won't leave before she was punished for disrespecting her lord and master he was so intent at not letting her leaves that he did not register who talked before him. 

"Gin your back it has been a while since we have seen each other how have you been?" Taishō said Getting fully into the room Gin looked over to his in-law Gin gave Taishō a smile.

"Yes it has been too long the last time we saw each other was before you died. Right?" Gin was stunned that Taishō was alive but he was happy to see him. 

They both hugged each other with Kagome squished between them Kagome tried to get free from the two males hugging but couldn't budge an inch. Feeling the female was trying to leave again, they turned their attention to the little inu-miko. 

Gin grabbed her waist and pulled Kagome farther into the room while Taishō took a sleepy Rin to her room so the adults could talk. 

Both saying their good nights the room was quiet with the exception of Kagome's sounds of struggling. "So when were you going to tell me about _her_ dear?" Gin ask once Kagome had tired herself out and stopped moving around.

"This Sesshōmaru doesn't see the need to explain himself." Sesshōmaru said looking straight in his eyes. Sesshōmaru's look said that they will talk about this later Gin took the hint and said no more on the subject.

"Fin be like that, now little inu why are you trying to run?" Gin asked the female in his arms. Not getting a response from her they both looked at Kagome who was fast asleep in Gin's arms. 

Kagome just wanted to be left alone so she could sleep. Traveling all morning then having to hunt for food, talking to the band of three and then have to calm down a possessed demon.

It just took it's toile on anyone even if she did take a nap then she had to fight the ones that wanted to keep her in this room her body just wanted to sleep and that's what she did not care if they still talking. 

Looking up at each other Sesshōmaru motion for him to put Kagome in the futon. Sesshōmaru called for a servant to come to the room bring two chairs and some tea.  
>Both taking a seat by the mural that had a full moon in a starry night sky.<p>

Both did not take their eyes off of her sleeping form or say anything they both had so many questions that they did not know where to start. Gin was the first to look away from the sleeping inu to look at his mate. 

"Maru I saw the mark and I don't mind that you marked her as your mate but you could have told me before I got here." Gin said with a little fake hurt in his voice.

Knowing that this was going to come up eventually Sesshōmaru let out a big sigh 'Will at least Kagome is a sleep so she won't hear this.' Sesshōmaru thought as he was getting the tea form the table in front of him.

"This Sesshōmaru does not know what he wants. This Sesshōmaru does not what that bitch anywhere near him but his beast wants her close to him not wanting to let go of her.

Then last night his beast showed him what it felt to be around her, to taste her delicious nectar and so much more. 

But as he showed this Sesshōmaru the beast went into her passed memories to show this Sesshōmaru what that trash of Hanyō did to her.

This Sesshōmaru thought that he will take her and then no one will harm her if they did they will have to answer to this Sesshōmaru before death came and took them." Sesshōmaru said getting a determined look in his eyes with each word, he was saying. 

Gin knew that if his mate did that 'This Sesshōmaru' stuff then there is no way you could talk him out of what he wants to do. Besides Gin couldn't deny such a cute inu in distress.

Looking at the miko in the futon before him, he could see her beauty shining through the dark as if she were a star in the blankets of deep blues and blacks that made up the night sky.

"What could that Hanyō have done to make that ice melt around your hart so she could get in or has my mate gotten soft?" Gin asked taking a sip form his cup of tea.

In all honesty Gin did not care if Sesshōmaru went and mate with a female because in the relationship Sesshōmaru is the alpha in demon law the alpha could have two mates if he wanted.

But it would have to be one male and one female so their kind can go on. 

Hell he was even about to ask if he could go look for a female so they won't have to worry about it in the future about looking for one. Like always Sesshōmaru was one step ahead of him.

"He did things that would put even those low dirty bandits to shame..."Sesshōmaru went on to explain what he saw form his beast and had heard form Kagome when she told the story. Gin's eyes went wide with shocked the more he heard about the girl. 

When Sesshōmaru was in the middle of the story Kagome was whimpering and shivering Gin was about to go and comfort her but a growl for his alpha told him not to move unless told to.

Sesshōmaru got up from his set walking over to the side of the futon he put is clawed hand on her bar arm and he could feel how cold it was waving his hand to Gin to come by the futon. 

Walking up slowly Gin looked at Sesshōmaru to see what it was that made her whimper and shiver like that. "She is cold as ice. Get in the futon on that side and wrap her body around you." Sesshōmaru said as he lifted up the blanket on his side and gently got into the futon. 

Once Kagome was warm enough that she stopped shivering Sesshōmaru picked up where he left off. The more he got into where InuYasha had beat, raped and starved Kagome the tighter Gin held onto her.

'How could she just stayed with that group and let alone be with that Hanyō?' Gin thought looking up to Sesshōmaru with red eyes knowing that his mate could hear his thoughts. 

Sesshōmaru heard what Gin thought. "She has nowhere to go. After the fight with Naraku the portal that took her from her home to here close she has no one to help her plus she thought that it would get better with time." Sesshōmaru said looking at the full moon through the window over Gin's shoulder.

Sesshōmaru eyes unfocused thinking how he would treat the Hanyō like his new chew toy. But Sesshōmaru was not the only one thinking about maiming InuYasha. Gin as will was think about what he would do as will.

When Sesshōmaru and Gin where young they would spar together. Their sir's would sometimes would get together and bring them along to hunt and when they caught those who took form the village that where under their sir's protection.

One time when they were training to become lord they went into the dungeon that whole day they learned about how to torture the criminals. So you could say they're going down memory lane.

Before anything could be said more on the subject something came through the window with smoke coming from the object. Getting up out of the futon they both went to the window but the smoke was overwhelming they couldn't see anything.

As they tried to walk their body was getting tired by the minute the smoke cleared just as fast as it came. Sesshōmaru was fighting sleep he kept his eyes open long enough for him to see a bar foot with red cloth then he passed out.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

**Just so you know ****Sesshōmaru****'s beast had marked Kagome as their mate back in the first chapter but now both ****Sesshōmaru**** and his beast see her as their mate hope that clears some of the confusion**

**I know it's a cliffhanger but I'm working on getting**  
><strong>the other chapter out soon. <strong>  
><strong>Hope you liked it.<strong> 


	21. Finding The Pain

**Finding The Pain**

**AN: My love and thanks for staying with me throw my crappy story =) and thank you for all your reviews:**  
><strong>Shadowgrrl14, loveinthebattlefield, DeadlyWolfQeen, AngleofDarkness95, Kaidaia The Run Away Advent, vampydarkangel, Xxinu-hanyōu2021XxX, Itachi anime, psychovampirefreak and Solaria <strong> 

**If you see one of these ********* It's just AN I hate when there in the middle of the story so if you want to read them then scroll down to the end =) hope you like this chapter.**

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

Kagome was waking up with the sounds of birds chirping flapping wings with the bright worm sun hitting her in her eyes. Opening her eyes Kagome could see that she was in a clearing right by a cave.

Trying to sit up Kagome found out she was bond with her hands behind her back and her legs tied together. Panicking Kagome struggled wildly only to stop when a kick was delivered to her stomach. Rolling over on to her back it took Kagome a while for the pain to subside.

"Oh, your awake that's good now we'll start the punishment that is way past due." Looking over to where the voice came from Kagome came face to face with a weekend shell of what use to be Kikyo.

_"Mms mmhhhmh mhhhmhn."_ Kagome tried to speak out her rage but there was a rag tied around her mouth.

"What's that you want to know what we're going to do to you?" Kikyo said stepping to the side she motion for InuYasha to stand next to her.

"Will InuYasha is going to do all the man handling then stop so you can heal my body for me once that is done I will take my body back as for you.

I hope you do like the heat because you'll be taking my place in hell." Kikyo said as she got a seat for the good show that was to come.

"This will be so much fun. Don't forget to scream as I fuck your ass till it bleeds." That was the first thing InuYasha had said since Kagome woke up.

Picking Kagome up InuYasha ripped all her clothes off not caring if his claws cut her skin. Then he jumped over to the frizzing river and dropped Kagome in the water with her hands, lags along with her mouth tied Kagome just sank to the bottom of the river.

Even if she was not tied up Kagome would have gave up just so she doesn't have to suffer through the painful truth of having the one she once loved raping and beating her all over again but when it ends Kikyo will talk her body.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

Waking up with hazy glimpse of what happen last night both Sesshōmaru and Gin looked at each other trying to figure out what was missing. Getting up off the ground they looked at the shoji that opened up to show that Kenji and Taishō standing there.

"Had a rough night I see. Oh Gin you're here I have not seen you in many summers how have you been?" Kenji asked as he walked up to the disorganized pair.

Taishō walked behind Kenji and saw their confused looks on the two's faces Taishō looked around the room to see that Kagome was not there. "Where is Kagome?" Taishō ask turning back to look at Gin and Sesshōmaru stiffen.

When Taishō ask his question the memories of last night came back full force both ran to the balcony to hopefully get any kind of clue to find the were about of Kagome.

"Hay what happened?" Kenji ask running after the two demons. "Last night we were talking while keeping Kagome warm and there was a smoke ball that came through the window it knocked us out but before I was fully subdue into sleep I saw a pair of feet with red cloth move to the futon. That was it." Sesshōmaru said as his eyes caught a strand of silver hair.

Taking a sniff Sesshōmaru's eyes went red when he and his beast found out who had took their mate. One word left his lips before he ran in the direction the scent lead to "InuYasha." Gin looked at where Sesshōmaru was going to turning he look at the others.

"Taishō, you tell Jaken to have the guards fallow our sent. Kenji, you tell the lords that are coming today why we're not here." Gin said not waiting for a responds as he ran after his blood lusting mate.

Moving as fast as they could both son and sir went to get the task done so they could help save Kagome. Taishō found Jaken yelling a servant for not listening to his orders. To the servant's relief and the relief of his ears Taishō grabbed Jaken by the collar and dragged him to the study.

Once Taishō was done he was out the window following the scent hoping he was not left out of the fight that was to come because his little pup need to be taught a lesson and since he was his sir Taishō was the one that will be teaching him.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

It was mid-day by the time Kouga, his pack, Kohaku and Shippo got to the front gates of the western palace two scrawny guards were standing in front of the gate they look to be rookie guards.

It was in chaos once they pass the gate and walked into the courtyard they were met with the other lords of the land telling the pack and the two boys to stay Kouga walked over to one of the lords he knew.

"Lord Kenji, what in the seven levels of hell is going on here?" Kouga ask as he tried to step over the weapons that were lying on the ground.

"Lord Kouga, its good you are the last to come it has appeared that one of our guest has been kidnapped from her futon last night and we need all the help we can get." Kenji said as he walked to the podium to star briefing the others on what is going one.

Waking up to the sound of feet running and loud talking Rin got out of the futon. Looking around the palace everyone was running around Rin was looking for her lord;

Papa-sama, Inu papa Mother or Kenji-sama so she could ask what is going on. Walking into the court yard Rin saw her two best friends walking around looking at the panicked adults.

"Shippo, Kohaku over here Rin has missed you both. Do you know what is going on here?" Rin ask as she walked over to them. "No we just got here but I think it has to do something with Kagome." Shippo said when they were all told to be quite.

Thinking of something, Rin motion for them to fallow her so they could see better.

"Every one may I have your attention, since we are all here I will begin to explain why you are all here and why we have the weapons out. You see Lady Kagome was staying here with us.

She had a meeting with the leaders of the human group yesterday and they agreed to a peace treaty." Kenji wanted that to sit in the air before he said any more.

"Will then. Why are there weapons all around the room since we agreed to not fight?" Rekotsu ask the whole room turned to where the band of three are just looking at them but then had to agree that what he had said was true so looked to Kenji for the answer they wanted to their question.

"They are still needed because last night Lady Kagome was abducted. Lord Sesshōmaru has gone after the captors who had done this.

Lord InuTaishō has left with the strongest guards in the western palace shortly after one of the guards came back and told us they need help because four to five packs of humans have joined in the fight." Kenji said looking over the crowd of youkai as they nodded their heads to each other.

"Since you were here for a meeting and not ready for a fight we have got ever weapon we can down here for the fight." Kenji said. Grabbing their weapons they raised it in the air yelling and letting animal sounds fill the air.

Hearing what had happened to Kagome Shippo, Kohaku and Rin looked at each other thinking the same thing '_We need to go and help get Kagome back._'

Before they could form a plan Jaken came around the corner and spoiled their escape taking them to Rin's room to wait for the return of Lady Kagome.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

Once Sesshōmaru caught wind of where Kagome was being held he went full speed a ruby red was bleeding into his golden eyes when he picked up the scent of blood.

Letting out a mighty roar he picked up his speed he was locked on his target. He won't lose his mate once he has found her and this time that dame hanyō will never live to see another sunrise he will make sure of that.

Sesshōmaru could feel his other mate come up from behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, he could see Gin was on his side and his beast wanted out as will. "Maru what do you think we should do to them for taking what is ours?" Gin asks as he ran next to Sesshōmaru.

It was quite for a while so Gin looked over to Sesshōmaru only to see him smiling Gin almost lost his balance but he regained it.

"Remember what our sir's had taught us in the dungeon it was our last lesson we needed to know and the only lesson we should teach them." That was the only thing Sesshōmaru needed to say on the subject for Gin know what was in store for the ones that had taken what was theirs.

As they got closer to where Kagome's blood was strong they both relies that the animals where not making any sounds as they came to a brake in the forest they could smell them before they could see them it was an army of humans and they stood in their way.

Gin looked at his alpha then to the humans he felt sorry for them but that was shortly lived because you never stand between a male and his mated female it was a death wish and since his alpha mate was mated to her that meant he would fight for her as will.

"Move scum or I shall remove your life force in a painful way." Sesshōmaru said as he flexed his claws to the humans some quivered but others stood their ground. "We shall not be moved we will kill all of your kind and have that whore watch as we kill you then if we feel genres we will kill her fast it shoul-" Before that human could finish Sesshōmaru's acid whip came out and sliced him down the middle.

Turning his blood red eyes on the others he could tell that they were scared but they still stood their ground one brave or stupid one raised his weapon up then yelled "ATTACK".

Wave after wave of humans ran after the two youkai they were in the heat of battle and just as Sesshōmaru and Gin were about to transform when they heard a roar come from behind them Taishō, Jaroshi and the western army came to aid them in the fight to get the lady of the west back.

"Sesshōmaru, Gin we need to go they could get things done here do you know where Kagome is at?" Taishō ask coming to stand next to them. "She is over that hill but I think they moved her." Gin said leaping in the air along with Gin and Sesshōmaru they went to face the hanyō and the undead miko.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

Picking Kagome up by the hair InuYasha just held a smile on his face. "Too bad your human body is going to give out before the real fun begins." He said as he throws her on the bank. _'What does he mean by that? I have turned into a youkai.'_ Kagome thought standing up she tried to get a good look at herself.

Getting a good look Kagome could see she did not have her tail looking into the water she did not have her markings either but she could feel her tail between her lags, moving her tong she could feel her fangs so why did he think that she was... then it hit her like a brick wall.

'_If they took me when I was a sleep my Ki must have recognize who he was and reacted so it created a glamour shield to make it look like I am still a human. _'She thought before a clawed hand came in contact whit her cheek that knocked her to the ground a gain.

By the time she came around she could hear that they were talking. "What do you mean she is marked, InuYasha?" The cold dead voice that could only belong to Kikyo said.

"It is just what I said she has been marked by lord ass-hole as his mate so even if she does die and you take over her body the mark will still be on the body so instead of being my mate you'll be fighting for the body because the bitch's soul will try to gain her body back." It sounded like InuYasha but he was more polite to the one he was talking to someone.

'_Mutt nice whore here. Kill trash mate. Kill us leave._' (The mutt is nice because the whore '_Kikyo_' is here. Kill them they are talking trash about mate. They want to Kill us leave) '_ya I guess you're right but what do you mean mate we have not been mated..._'Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard what Kikho and InuYasha said next made her want to laugh.

"Will then can you tell me why her injures healed so fast?" Kikyo demanded as she walked over to where the fallen naked miko lay motionless and picked up her arm to show him the cuts he did not too long ago that was healing.

Looking for an answer it took him a while but what he did came up with was that he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Will she is the most powerful miko that has ever lived. Hell from what Kaede told me that she has more power in her pinkie finger than yo... than Midoriko does in her whole body." He said hoping Kikyo did not catch the '_you'_ part but just like he always told Kagome when they began the hunt.

'**Kikyo catches everything even lies and slip ups**' now he hoped that what he said was a lie but no he couldn't catch a brake could he.

"What did Kaede tell you? That thing has more power in her pinkie finger than who InuYasha? Me! You both think she has more power than me pleas." Kikyo said as she let go of Kagome's hand. Thinking it is time to get up Kagome open her eyes.

"Bout time you woke up winch! I need to get read of some stress." InuYasha said as he delivered a swift kick to her back he went and cut her with his claws then watched as she healed herself faster than any human could even if she was a miko but as he was about to do some more damage until a big boomerang flow throw the air and knocked him down.

Looking at where the weapon came from InuYasha was pissed off now. "Hay you fucked up humans what the hell is wrong with you? You could have fucking killed me if I did not move and you were to go back to camp not follow us." He said throwing is temper tantrum.

Looking over to where the object came from Kagome could see a giant cat in the air with two humans on its back.***** "Back off InuYasha that thing is only using you so she can get Kagome's body then she will leave you for a human male." Sango said as she got ready to attack again.

Kagome was not paying attention to them because she could fell a big powerful aura and it is coming to their spot. Before she could do or say anything a mighty roar rang throw the air and a giant white dog jumped over her head and pinned InuYasha to the ground. Kagome felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and bring her to a hard body.

"Kagome? Where are you hurt?" Looking over her shoulder, she saw Sesshōmaru's mate behind her and Taishō not that far behind them. ^_Will whore you think you won but I will come back and when I do I will KILL YOU!_ ^ Kagome heard Kikyo's voice say as she went to run away. She was stopped by Kirara blocking her path.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

As they were getting close to the spot where Kagome's blood led them the air filled with fresh blood and a yawl of pain came to their ears. Both males looked to Sesshōmaru only to see his beast take over then he was gone looking at each other.

When they got there Gin got a hold of Kagome so if anything happened she would not get hurt. '_Wait human she's not human I'll think about this later._' He thought. Then remembering where they were he had to get the answers later.

Finally getting a good holed on her Gin asks if she was hurt but got no answer. Looking in the same direction, she was looking in. Handing her over to Taishō, he pinned Kikyo to the ground.

He could feel her neck crumble a little under his claw hand. "Sesshōmaru don't hurt him I will make sure he will get punish for what he was done." Taishō said looking into the beast eyes.

The beast looked at his sir growling at him _**'NO. Mate hurt. Thing by claws.' **_(No my mate was hurt by him. that thing will die by my claws) The beast barked out at his sir pushing harder on the hanyō under his paw knocking him out due to the fear of having the unpredictable beast on top of him.

Somehow, Kagome got away from Taishō and was now running to the giant dog. "Sesshōmaru I am fin pleas let Taishō deal with him."

Kagome said as she pushed his paw off InuYasha and signal for Taishō to take InuYasha away before Sesshōmaru had a chance to kill him.

The beast lowered his head to the ground so he could see what damage the hanyō had done to his mate. Seeing that all the cuts and bruising was slowly going away he wanted her face to be blemish free he gently licked the wounds clean.

As everyone was coming down form the adrenaline rush Kikyo took this as her opportunity to try and leave but was stopped by InuYasha waking up.

Waking up InuYasha saw Kikyo was free and trying to leave. "Kikyo don't leave me." He said as he picked up his claw hand reaching for her.

Looking over her shoulder she showed her true colors with three words "Why should I?" Kikyo said with cold voice and dead eyes.

That was the last straw for Kagome pushing Sesshōmaru's muzzle away she put a barrier up so Kikyo couldn't leave.

"Because if the male you love ask for you to stay with him or even if he did not you stay. Leaving him just shows you have no honor. I don't care what you did to me or that you tried to make my life a living hell.

But when you break one of my 'supposed' friend's hart I can never forgive you. That's why I am going to have correct the error that I have let slip by for far too long even if InuYasha will hate me."

Kagome said each step she took was stronger than the last one finally standing in front of Kikyo.

Kagome's ki crackling in the air, Kikyo was becoming week form the souls reacting to the ki touching her artificial body. "And what of you, a mere copy, going to do you when you are nothing.

But even if you do try anything InuYasha will stop you." Kikyo said looking to where InuYasha laid sprawled on the ground looking to her with betrayal, hurt and loneliness all in his eyes.

He take it any more so he looked away in his own way telling her that he would not lift a claw to help her.

Kagome could feel his mood change from anger to betrayal to hurt then regret. She did not have to look at him to see that he will not stop her.

"Will I don't need him to protect me from a copy that can't do that much damage. I will get _my_ body then live my days out as a regular woman." Kikyo said with a smile on her face but what Kagome did whipped it off.

Hearing Kikyo gasped everyone looked over to the two miko's facing each other. Everyone was shocked with the exception of Taishō, Sesshōmaru and Gin who was still confused about why she tried to pass herself as a human. So many questions running through their head but the big one was 'What was Kagome going to do?'

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

**End Notes: DeadlyWolfQueen: I am sorry I will make a chapter about how and why a taiyoukai can have two mates along with why Sesshōmar****u and Gin are mated hope you like this one.**

**1 Kagome doesn't know that she actually mated to Sesshōmaru yet so ya **

**2 Ok I have Kagome not fighting back because she **_**kind of**_** has Stockholm Syndrome If you don't know what that is it. It's where the 'hostages** express **empathy** and have positive feelings towards their captors.'

**Some might ask why I did that. Well InuYasha still has feelings for Kagome and sometimes hesitates in hurting her so Kagome thinks he is still nice which his is but that goes away. plus she had nowhere to go so she tried to make it better by thinking she was the one a fault so ya. =(**


	22. The Destruction of the Dead One

**The Destruction**

**of**

**the Dead One**

**AN: I hope you like the chapter.**

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

There standing one moment was a human Kagome. She turned into a demoness with blue eyes, a silver and gold tiara that was emerging and waving itself in front of her forehead with ruby crescent moons in the middle of it.

Her short hair now came down to mid-thigh; it was a dark black with blue highlights. Looking down Kikyo saw that Kagome's hands were turned into claws as well as demon designs of light pink sakura blossom, variety sizes of dark blue crescent moons along with teardrops on her skin. Kagome smiled at Kikyo showing her a fang smile.

"Did I ruin your plans? Will good thing I am not that powerful to hid my appearance from you oh great one." Kagome said glowing bright pink with her ki. Kikyo was furious that Kagome tainted the body she wanted by changing it into a demoness.

Kikyo was holding up a face of boredom but on the inside the main soul was trying to escape from her clay, soil, bone and magic form then more they fought the weaker Kikyo got.

"I'll do this fast today Kikyo you will have to face your punishment that is way pass due." Kagome said as she cut her hand getting the blood on Kikyo in started to eat at her fake skin like acid leaving holes where the blood landed.

"Henkyakuchi.*" Kagome said and with that one word the souls in Kikyo's body shot out in orb form with a big explosion shattering her clay shell, like a glass vase hitting the ground, the orbs were ascending to the sky.

All but one orb was not going up instead it was floating to Kagome. As the soul got closer to her Kagome notice that it was her missing soul.

Reaching out her hand she purified that little bite of her soul while she was purifying it the orb split into making it in to two orbs one was blue the other was pure black.

The blue orb went to Kagome despairing into her chest while the black orb struggled to ascend but the harder it struggle the more it descended until it despaired into the ground.

Then as Kagome was about to turn to the group she felt a cloth being draped over her looking down it was a top wondering why someone would do that then realization hit her that she was naked in front of everyone.

Blushing bright red she looked over her shoulder to see Sesshōmaru standing behind her looking off into the distant a head of them.

Then she heard that familiar slap and the "HENTAI!" that followed after. Looking over to where it came from only to see a very pissed off Sango and a red hand printed smiling faced Miroku.

Seeing that Kagome was looking at him he wiggled is eyebrow at her making her go even redder and two low warning growls from two Taiyoukai.

`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9

The pups were mad that they couldn't help get Kagome back. For Rin and Shippo Kagome was like a mother to them but for Shippo he wanted to show her how was sorry for everything that happened.

Kohaku on the other hand never know her that much before joining the group but when the spell wore off, he could tell she treated them like family even if they did hurt her she would just put on a fake smile and act as if nothing happened.

Kohaku made a silent promise to her that when she got back he will swear his allegiance to her hoping that it will make up for the bad things he had done to her when he was with them after the battle.

"Sesshōmaru-sama and the others have been gone for an eternity when will they bring back Mother?" Rin ask while playing with her doll that her mother gave her.

The boys were play fighting under the watchful eye of Jaken who just went to sleep. "I don't know Rin but Jaken just went to sleep so now is our chance to put our plain into action." Kohaku said stopping the fight with Shippo.

Getting out of that room was easy because Jaken was a heavy sleeper Rin couldn't put her paw on it but ever since they got back form, Kenji-sama's palace Jaken looked more sluggish than normal.

Getting to the garden was a bit of a challenge with the servants running around the palace halls. As they were looking for the hole in the wall Rin let out a shriek of fright but a hand stopped it from getting louder.

`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9

Turing to the broken paces of Kikyo's shell Kagome took a stick charging her ki throw it, the same way like when she is fighting with her bow and arrow, she was purifying Kikyo's remains.

"Let me up you ice prick! What the fuck are you doing here with my pack?" InuYasha's voice rang over the clearing.

Walking over to them Kagome called out his name which made him stop moving but then went back to moving and yelling. "Silence pup and be still." The man above InuYasha said

"Who the fuck are you? Where are Kikyo and that lazy ass bitch?" He asked looking around only to be met with a slap to the face by the inu demon on top of him.

"Do you know who you are talking to pup?" Taishō said as he looked down at his pup red bleeding into his golden eyes.

InuYasha was trembling with fear because of the power coming off the taiyoukai. "No and I don't care." He said trying to hide his emotions by acting like a tough guy.

But it did not fool anyone and InuYasha's yelling was getting on every ones nerves so Taishō just knocked him out wanting to deal with him at a later time.

Thinking about what type of punishment would be fitted then it hit him. With a smile he threw his pup over his shoulder and faced the others.

Sango, Miroku and Kirara came over to cheek on Kagome but was blocked by a youkai that they have never seen before taking a fighting stance they got ready for another fight.

"Gin!" Sesshōmaru said when he felt Kagome's aura shift to worry when Gin took a protective stance stood in front of them.

Seeing the male let them pass with a warning look they walked with caution. "Kago..." Sango was about to call her Kagome but form the look she got form Sesshōmaru and the youkai called Gin stopped her so both her and Miroku got down on one knee heads bow as Sango asked for Kagome's forgiveness.

"Lady Kagome we're sorry for all that we have done to you. We were under a spell that made us her mindless puppets but we take full fault for all the pain you had to endure." Sango said,

"Sango, Miroku its Okay I know what happen and I don't blame you or Miroku it was more my fault then it was your fault." Kagome said trying to get out of Sesshōmaru's grip but he wouldn't let go of her so staying in his arms she looked at them with an apologetic smile.

"Come we need to cheek on how the others are doing." Taishō said as he started to walk back to his troops. "The humans can come if you would like Kagome." He said not looking back.

Kagome smiled to them and nodded her head for them to come with them as Sesshōmaru picked her up in his arms. So they quietly followed behind the group of youkai and their little friend.

`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9

"Rin? Why did you yell?" Shippo ask her while Kohaku had his hand over her mouth. Pulling his hand away from her mouth, they waited for Rin to answer. All she did was point behind the two boys.

They were turning around thinking something horrible was behind them only to see three humans. Remembering who they were Rin ran behind them trying to hide from the adults. It didn't go unnoticed by the two boys.

"What are you three doing out here?" The man with purple strips and a scarf wrapped around his head said as the other two looked at the little ones.

"We're going to help find Kagome and you not going to stop us." both Shippo and Kohaku, said getting ready to fight if necessary but a big boom took their attention away.

Looking to where the sound came from they could see what looked like little orbs of light going to the sky.

Looking back down the one that looked like a girl bent down to their height "You know what? How about we go back and wait for the group to fined Kagome Okay?" he said but the three kids wouldn't move.

They tried to make a deal with them but they still wouldn't move the men were about to just pick them up and take them to a room when a servant came out and scolded them for trying to sneak out. The servant ushered all six into the palace to wait for the others to arrive.

`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9

Getting back to where Taishō left the army, which came with him to fight the humans, and with the reinforcements. It was clear of humans but all the youkai that was there where tending to their wounds and helping others.

They all looked to the group that just entered the field. A soldier came up to both Sesshōmaru and Taishō telling them what had happened. Dismissing him Sesshōmaru turned to Gin so he could hold Kagome as he and his sir could talk.

"Hay Kagome." "Hay Sis." Turing to where her name was being called Kagome saw Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku coming to her with a smile on their faces.

"Hay what are you guy's doing here?" Kagome asked as she tried to go to them but stopped when Gin growled at her not to move.

Kagome just ignore him as she talked to her older brother's. "We were looking for you because of the humans that want to kill all the youkai's and thought you might help us fight them." Kouga said looking at the male behind her.

"Well I think I already stopped them so you don't need to worry about it." Kagome said with her signature smile.

Then catching the looks they were casting behind her Kagome wanted to slap herself for forgetting to introduce them to each other.

"Um sorry… Gin these is my brother's Kouga leader of the eastern youkai wolf tribe, his second in command Ginta and last but not least Hakkaku.

Guy's this is Lord of the eastern mainland and mated to Lord of the west." She said feeling Gin's grip loosen a bit when Kagome mention they were her brothers.

Sitting down they started to talk about what the pack has been up to and that Ayame is with pup an soon to be due.

After many failed attempts at trying to mate with Kagome Kouga took the hint that she loved him in a brotherly way and not as a mate.

So he courted with Ayame and found out that she was a really good match for his self. Within the months of start the courting, they were mated. The way Kouga always is rushing into things he wanted to rush and pup Ayame the min she went into her first heat since their union.

However, Ayame wanted to wait a little while for pups so she could spend time with Kouga and not have to be interrupted.

His face glowed with pride when he talked about his family. "Hay sis how are you a youkai?" Hakkaku ask the question that was bugging everyone who wanted to ask with the exception of InuTaishō, Sesshōmaru and Kenji.

Before she could answer, Sesshōmaru stood up in the middle of the camp. All talk came to a stop and all looked to him.

"Since it was a long and hard battle we'll rest until dawn then head out to the western palace." Sesshōmaru said seeing that everyone agreed with a few groans coming from some of the injured men.

Sesshōmaru walked over to his mates he took a set by the fire next Kagome, Gin was on her other side while Kouga Hakkaku and Ginta was on his left across the fire Sango and Miroku sat arm in armed both not looking at anything lost in thought looking up with a question in mind.

"Lady Kagome what is going to be done to him?" Sango ask pointing to InuYasha who was bound and gagged to a tree.

"He is not mine to punish Lord InuTaishō is the one to see what reasonable punishment is for InuYasha." Kagome said looking deep into the fire not wanting to take about it.

Both inu's look over to the group when they heard their names being said. Taishō came over and joined the conversion while InuYasha just listened to what was being said.

"What is it that I would 'see what reasonable punishment is for InuYasha?" Taishō ask standing behind Sango everyone looked up at him not wanting to say anything that might upset the great dog general knowing his bite is worse than his bark.

"They wanted to know what punishment I would give him but seeing as he is your pup and since you are merciful as well as a fair lord and won't kill him.

I think it would be much better for his health if you are the one to deal with him." Kagome said looking him straight in eye everyone held their breath waiting to see what will happened to Kagome they know if he would try to kill her they would all protect her.

Just when they thought that Taishō was about to attack he just bent over laughing everyone did not say a word as they just stared in awe. "Kami your kindness knows no boundaries, Kagome for if I where you I would have killed him with my bar claws but we should talk about it later."

Taishō said as he calm down and took a set by the fire it went quiet after what he said the evening meal came and went with little small talk but nothing more.

Kagome was flipping her tail from left to right hypnotizing herself into a much-needed sleep. "Hay sis Hakkaku asked you why are you full youkai and you did not answer it can you tell us now why you are?" Ginta ask wanting to know why his little sister change.

"I have been asking the same question ever since I became youkai." Kagome said looking to the sky as if the stars them self's had the answers.

"At the final battle when I was about to destroyed the Shikon on Tama I realized that it can't be destroyed so I asked the one person that could help me get rid of the jewel.

Midoriko had told me that the jewel's power would not be destroyed no matter what I wished for or how powerful I am.

The only way for it to not fall into anyone else hands that might be even worse than Naraku and still be guarded by me I had to sacrifice some things like never being human for one.

The only way for the power to leave the jewel is to take human form the human miko that takes the power will take a youkai human form." Kagome said knowing that it was a lot to handle she looked around the camp she could see everyone looking at her hanging off of every word she spoke.

"But if the human did turn youkai they would be a mindless beast so how?" Miroku ask heating the faked that someone dear to him had to give up something so dear to her but he also wanted to know why she was not a mindless youkai.

"If the human was miko of lesser power then yes they would no matter how strong their mate is. But if the human was miko of great power and had a strong mate then they will be a high level youkai.

The only thing I don't know is why I change when I don't have a mate." Kagome said trying to think harder on that reason when a female neko youkai jumped on Sesshōmaru and knocking little Kagome over.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**  
><strong>EN: Henkyakuchi- Return Value<strong> 


	23. Really Unwanted Attractions and Satan's

Really Unwanted Attractions 

and 

Satan's Spawns

**AN: Loveinthebattlefield: Thank you for your support. I hope and pray your father is doing good. **

**DemonQueen17: LOL I couldn't stop laughing at reading your review. But ya something like that Just wait and see.**

**And thank you for reviews.**

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

"Lord Sesshōmaru I have missed you and when I heard about you going into battle I had to see if..." The female that was holding on to Sesshōmaru was interrupted in her ranting by a growl and a shove form the male she was holding onto. Before either, one could say anything Kagome came too.

"Uh… what just hit me?" Kagome ask trying to sit up, but due to the impacted of hitting the ground so hard her head was spinning.

All she could remember was a bluer came out of nowhere and then waking up on the ground, with the help of Gin and Kouga she was finally sitting up an on her own.

Looking around she could see that everyone was looking at her. "What?" Kagome ask not liking to be the center of attention. "Kagome you head it's bleeding." Gin said pointing to the side her head hit the ground.

Looking at him she could feel something sticky sliding slowly down the side of her face.

Moving her hand to the place where it was located and she pulled her hand to see that it was red looking up she smiled and wiped the blood that was on her face.

"Don't worry it'll heal in no time." Kagome said trying not to concern anyone because of a scratch.

Sesshōmaru came over to see how deep the cut was holding her chin in his hand he pushed the hair away from the cut with his free hand.

Getting a clear view of the cut, he could see little beads of red coming from it. "Who cares now Lord Sesshōmaru when are we getting mated?" The neko asked the Taiyoukai who was kneeling down by Kagome's side.

"I will not let you mate with him even if he said yes and another thing you should care she is the most powerful female alive she has more power in her pinkie finger then you do in your entire body." Gin said icy his eyes were cold that pined her to where she stood making his silent threat clear to the female.

"Oh so that means I get two for the price of one? How exciting things will be in the futon?" She said with big shiny green eye hands claps under her chin as she was fantasizing of how that threesome will work for her pleasure but it was cut short by one of the youkai lords coming to see what all the fuss was about.

"Miyoku what are you doing here? Did I or did I not tell you, my daughter, to stay back at the western palace?" Hiroshi lord of the northern land asked as he was approaching Miyoku.

"I am truly sorry father but I could not just stay behind to wait for you and my soon-to-be-mate to come back from battle besides he should help me plan the matting celebration not running around to save some whore who got herself taken by some weak hanyō.

For we might know she might have gone on her own so she could mate that thing." Miyoku said pointing to Kagome then at InuYasha to emphasize whom she was talking about.

"Besides if she is as strong as you say then she could have handle the beast on her own and all these youkai wouldn't have to be here." Miyoku said to her father but went to look at Sesshōmaru then to finally glaring down her nose at Kagome as if she was nothing more than a pest.

The camp was silent not even the forest creatures made a sound when power filled the camp. There was a 'Slap then a thud' nobody moved as all eyes were going back and forth form Miyoku who was on the ground to the one person who dared to slap Miyoku.

"I have had enough of this babble you seem to speak. If you wish to keep your head you will hold your tongue and be glad that I am controlling my _beast_ or else you would be dead." Sesshōmaru said in his cold emotionless voice his eyes flickering from gold to blood red then gold again.

Everyone who knew Kagome was trying to hold them self's back to not beat the hell out of Miyoku but it is hard to do that when she dose deserve a pounding for calling Kagome, one of the purest person the kami's created, a whore.

Each word that Miyoku said that was directed at Kagome, the more she went into her shell. The words where like a stab from the rusted blade from an untransformed Tetsaiga at her heart cutting her down to nothing. Looking down Kagome could still see the blood on her skin and on her clothes.

Finding an excuse to distract herself she stood up. Kagome slowly made her way to a spring not that far away from camp. The only one who notices Kagome walking away from camp was Gin while everyone else was looking at Miyoku crying her eyes out to her father about how her cheek hurt.

`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9

Coming to the hot spring it was lined with rocks, grass and trees surround the spring to give you privacy. But that did not ease her feeling at taking her clothes off to bath so she just settled with taking a cat bath.

Taking a set at the edge Kagome put her feet in the nice hot water as she ripped a piece of her shirt off so she could wash the blood and dirt off her skin.

She started with her chest, which had more blood covering the skin than any other part of her body.

Lost in her dark thoughts Kagome did not hear the footsteps or feel the aura coming up from behind her. "You know it's dangerous to go off on your own especially when we just got you back." Gin said taking a set next to Kagome not caring that she was cleaning herself.

Covering herself back up Kagome looked at Gin her eyes shin with joy then switched to sadness before looking away. "Well I am sorry for having to trouble everyone to come and save me when I could have fought and killed both of them.

But I don't care what they would have done to me for I don't have anything to live for my family and my home is long gone." Kagome said while getting the rag wet then went to clean her face.

"Even if I just focus on Shippo and Rin in later years they will find some to be with and then what? I have no purpose to my life if I don't have family." She said her voice cracking at the end giving her fear away of not only being alone but also to be useless.

Once she was able to fight with a sword, hand-to-hand, throwing knife. Kagome promise herself that she will never to be useless like she was when she was pulled down the bone eater's well. She did not want to feel that way always having to wait for one of her friends to come and save her.

Okay she was not that useless yeah she did cook for the group and played nurse when they got injured but they got injured because they were protecting her. When they were fighting she would try a help by shouting an arrow from behind a tree but that did little help.

"But I guess that I should find a purpose." Kagome thought to herself out loud. Wanting to lighten things up Gin wanted to know more about Kagome since they would be seeing a lot of each other they should at least get to know basics of each other but there was one thing that he wanted to know above all else.

"Kagome when we got to the clearing you were human but when you change back the hanyō and that dead human was shocked why was that?" Gin asks looking into Kagome eyes.

"Yes I too would like to know how you became youkai." The voice came from behind them. Looking to see who it was they both saw Sesshōmaru was leaning agents one of the surrounding trees.

Kagome's eyes went big when her eyes landed on him his eyes were slightly tinted red knowing what that means and she did not want to be on the resaving end of his anger.

"Well I was human like I said the jewel had changed me but it was only a short time ago when it I did change. When they took me my powers knew they were a threat to me so my powers instinctual put a glamour spell to make me look like I was when I was human. Plus they did not know what I did to destroy the jewel." Kagome said then stopped to think getting up off the ground.

"I should leave you two alone. Good night mi lords." Kagome said with a bow then stood up Kagome turned to where the camp is and took off. Before speaking to one another they waited for Kagome to be out of hearing rang.

"How much did you hear?" Gin ask looking at his mate that was looking in the direction that Kagome left Gin went to his mate and gave him a kiss. "All of it just felt that my presents have been ignored for too long." Sesshōmaru said

"When are you going to tell her I hope it's soon because if you don't then she might not live for long and I have not tasted that body yet." Gin said with a little pout as he was looking back at where Sesshōmaru was looking too.

"Soon once we are home we, you she and I will talk about it." Sesshōmaru said with a smirk on his lips his mate could not get enough of the females not that he was not guilty of sampling a few females but Gin was the lady's man.

Turning his mind to important thing Sesshōmaru was thinking about what actions to take that will be in their favor for not having Kagome freak out about what they had to say.

`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9

After being yelled and told that they all were to stay in play room. The band of three was there to watch over the kids. All the kids where sitting at one side of the room and the band were sitting on the other side they were just watching each other not making a move until Rin's stomach made its self-known. All eyes look to the little red face girl.

"Rin want sweets." Rin said as she got up to leave the room. She left the others looking at each other than where to Rin left. Getting up they all followed her to the family wing and into one of the rooms.

Before anyone had come Rin had dumped all the contents of the bag onto the floor. She saw a clear bag that was filled with little flat square things thinking that her lord might know what it was Rin put the bag in her kimono when she heard the others coming.

Walking into the room they could see Rin digging, looking through all the contents of the bag looking for some kind of sweet. "Hay girl that isn't yours so put it back and we'll find something for you." Bankotsu said as he went to put the stuff back into the bag.

"But Rin wants sweets Mother always has sweets for Rin in the bag and told Rin it was here for Rin." Rin said as she stomped her foot a folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah she doesn't need to listen to you. You're not her boss so leave her alone." Shippo said taking a stance in front of her daring the adults to make a move.

Seeing that not only was she was going to be difficult the other kids would help her do what she wanted. Giving his brothers a look the all grabbed a child and took them to the kitchen so that Misaki could cook up something for them to eat.

After a long day the kids were tired so they all went to the play room and passed out. "Man who would have thought three brats had so much energy. I thought they would have been out around lunch." Rekotsu said trying to stay standing with the wall as support.

"Those things are not human they are Satan's spawn look at what that little girl did to my precious hair." Jakotsu said form where he sat pointing to his once shoulder length hair now was chopped at weird angles with tangled braids in random places and pink, green, purple, blue bows.

"Well you did agree at having her _do_ your hair I think she improved it" Rekotsu said while dogging a flying doll. "Knock it off you two it is late and I want to sleep" Bankotsu said from his make shift futon of stuffed toy's turning over to the other side.

'_Kagome pleas come back soon. If you don't I won't be responsible for what will happen to your kids one more day._' Bankotsu thought hoping that he will be relieved of babysitting soon.

`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9

It took a while for everyone to calm down but for the safety of Miyoku her father, Hiroshi, took a couple of guards and went a little ways form everyone.

Miyoku was not put off by the way Sesshōmaru acted '_It was that bitch's fault she put a spell on them to think nothing bad of her. But how do I get them to see that? _'Miyoku sat on a stump at the edge of camp and thought of an answer to her problem.

"Miroku where is Kagome?" Sango ask trying not to draw any attention form the others in the camp. Miroku was cough off guard by her question thinking about it he did not see her at all after he had finally calmed down.

"I'm sure she just went to relieve herself." He said trying to reassure her but Sango was thinking it was more about what that pussy. "See there she is safe and sound." Miroku said finally spotting her coming out from the tree line less bloody than the last time they saw.

"Hay Kagome!" Sango yelled out as she ran up to Kagome with Miroku in tow. They came up to her asking her if she was Okay and that what that cat said meant nothing because she was precious to them all.

Kagome did not register what they were talking about all she could think about was going to sleep so she just walked around the group and sat by the fire laying down Kagome closed her eyes it did not take long for her to be a sleep Kirara came over to Kagome and snuggled up to her.

"We are going to head out early so we all should hit the hay." Taishō said covering Kagome and Kirara with a blanket. Everyone went ahead and went to sleep while some that stayed up for guard duty.

`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9

First light came too early for all who was in camp. Kagome got up folded her blanket then went to work on the morning meal for all to eat. The smell of food being cooked woke everyone even those who were in the other camp with Hiroshi and his daughter.

The stew was done Kagome passed the bowls out to with some help everyone had a bowl and was eating one of the guards fed InuYasha, since his hands were tied, and under the orders of Taishō he was to be fed like a pup.

"Hay Kagome how did you sleep last night or did you stay up all night?" Kenji asks before he shoveled another pace of stew into his mouth.

Sango's, Miroku's and InuYasha's shot up when they heard what he said it shock them that he knew something so personal about Kagome. "I slept fine." Kagome said passing more bowls out to the Lords first then down the ranks.

"Kagome you know you did not have to make the morning meal to day." Taishō said while receiving his portion form the girl. "Yeah I know but I wanted to thank you all for all the trouble you had to go throw to get me back." She said not look him in the eye.

"Young one I don't eat human food." One of the lord said lifting up the bowl. "Well there is raw meat if you find that to your liking." Kagome said about to take the bowl away.

"You did not let me finish this meal smelled too great to pass up and I am glad I did not. Where did you learn how to cook like that?" The lord said.

"Thank you for your complement my mother taught me how to cook and because I am going to be on my own she taught me how to cook when I am low on cash." Kagome said looking over everyone was eating so she sat down to eat as will.

"Hum maybe this mother of yours could teach my kitchen staff to cook like this what village dose she reside?" He said with a glee in his eyes at the thought of having meals like this one every day for every meal.

"Yes she would have been happy to know that someone wanted to learn how to cook from her but she like my family is no longer with the living." Kagome then got up to collect the bowl and got ready travel back to the palace. The travel to the palace was quite.

`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9

At the palace the it was not so quite Jaken woke up and did not see the kids any were in the room he got up squawking out for the kids as soon as he slid open the shoji Jaken was tackled by three little bodies screaming and yelling about how he was 'it'.

Just as fast as the bodies landed on top of him they were off of him and down the hall. Jaken got up and ran after them only to run into a guard that had a massage from the lord.

It said that they got Kagome and they were coming home tears of joy fell from his eyes. "Once Kagome comes back home she will put the pups into place." Jaken said jumping up and down.

Running down the hall Jaken saw Nina. "Girl what are you doing the Lords are coming home tell the others that they will be here by noon" He said then took off to tell the pups the good news.

Finding the pups and the adults in the drawing room the Shippo, Kohaku and Rin were jumping on Rekotsu and Jakotsu. "KAGOME" Was the only thing Jaken yelled and the room went silent everyone looked thinking Kagome was back but was let down to only see Jaken at the shoji.

"She is coming back before noon." Was all Jaken said before he was jumped on by the pups yelled at how happy they were that their mother was safe and coming home. The pups jumped up thinking of something to do for Kagome they each went their own way.

Rin went to the garden to pick flowers to make a crown for Kagome. While Shippo went to the koi pond there were these rear aqua colored stones that would look good on Kagome.

That left Kohaku on his own to think what he could make or get for Kagome he walked pass the garden into the forest that was with in the palace walls. Looking around he couldn't find anything taking a set Kohaku thought of what could protect her from harm.

The answer came from above as it landed into his lap. It was a small ball of smoky gray fur holding the animal up Kohaku could see it was an inu youkai pup.

Checking to see if the puppy hurt it's-self Kohaku found out it was a boy that was like Kirara, which he could change size from small to big, and he was about a four or five years old, so his eyes were close. Picking the pup up he ran back to the palace.

`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9

On the way to the palace InuYasha somehow ended up getting kicked back and forth like a soccer ball between both Kenji and Gin. It did not take long to get back and everyone was happy to relax in comfort.

In the court yard it was filed with servants one group took the visiting lords to their room while the other half took the visiting and local soldiers, who went to fight, to the hot springs that was for the soldiers then to a feast in a room just for them.

Nina came to Kagome and led her to her room to freshen up. When the pups heard that Kagome was back they ran to the court yard hoping that they get to her before they were caught and lead away from her.

Just as they entered they saw Kagome's back they were about to run after her but was stopped by two words. "Shippo Kohaku?" looking over they saw Miroku and Sango walking over to them looking back to where Kagome was they did not see her.

"Hay... umm do you know where Kagome is?" Shippo ask looking up to Miroku hoping he knows where she was going. "Sorry Shippo I don't know the maid took her just a minute ago that way." Sango pointed to the shoji that she saw Kagome disappeared behind.

They were about to go after Kagome when five maids came three of the maids drag the pups to their room the other two took both Sango and Miroku to a room to get all of them ready for the feast.

`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9

**Well that's all I'm going to do for this chapter hope you all liked it. I am will try to have the next chapter out soon but it depends on how I am feeling Okay? Til next time.**


	24. Getting Ready For Fun

Getting Ready For Fun

While Kagome was getting ready what that cat said back at camp it kept repeating its self but one thing got her attention, though it is none of her business, it was about how she said she was matting both Gin and Sesshōmaru.

Maybe it was just a misunderstanding like she was going to be their concubine Kagome did not know but she wanted to ask. Maybe it was a youkai thing where they can have many spouses as they please she did not know she that's why she wanted to ask.

Nina just came back into the room with the bathing supplies as Kagome covered her naked body with a bathrobe. "Good you're ready for your bath?" Nina said as she slide the shoji open for Kagome to go into the room first.

But Kagome took some of the things in Nina's arms helping Nina out as she was bring them with her Nina just smiled at Kagome the way the girl went out of her way to help even if it was her, Nina's, job to take care of the Inu-miko Kagome always showed you that she was independent woman that took care of all that were around her.

Setting everything down Kagome took off her robe and got into the water Nina came over to bath her when Kagome shook her head and took a step away from her.

"It's fin Nina you have a lot of work to do my arms are not broken Nina so I can bath myself." Kagome held up her arms to show Nina that they were not broken.

Nina nodded her head and was about to leave. "Nina I do have some questions would you mind if I asked you them?" Looking back Nina saw that Kagome's head was bowed looking at the water.

Nodding her head Nina walked over to a stool that was in the room and moved it so she could sit by the spring.

"What questions do you wish to ask of this fox?" Nina asked in a serious tone. Kagome was taken a back a little by how serious Nina was shaking it off Kagome took a deep breath.

"Will when we were at camp this neko by the name of Miyoku said that she was to mate with Sesshōmaru but Gin said he wouldn't let her even if he and Sesshōmaru was not mated he would not let him mate her." Kagome paused to get her hair wet so she could wash her hair.

Nina thought she knew where this was going but waited for Kagome to ask the questions before jumping to conclusions.

"Wait Miyoku the cat? As in princess of the north Miyoku? Whose father is lord of the north?" Nina waited for Kagome to nod her head Nina let out a snort Kagome throw her a questing look at why she would laugh at that.

"That neko the minute she puts her mind on it there is no one that can divert her from the path she wants to take the only way for her to stop is if Lord Sesshōmaru or Lord Gin finds a female to mate with that is not Miyoku." Nina said as she handed Kagome one of the washrags.

"Is that your question? If Miyoku was going to stop, chasing him?" Nina ask with a smile on her face hoping that Kagome was interested in Sesshōmaru enough to get jealous about another female sniffing around her male.

"No that was not my question what they do with their relationship is their business not mine." When Kagome said that they heard a growl that sounded like it disliked something it seemed that it came from the other shoji Kagome look at Nina with a raised eyebrow.

"It's probably Lord Inu Taishō theirs a mix up in the numbers of how many were coming. Now what is your question?" Nina said hoping that Kagome did catch what Lord Sesshōmaru said in inu tongue seeing that Kagome brushed it off Nina let out a sigh of relief.

"I just wanted to know what she meant by 'she was going to mate both of them' I thought when you mate it was just you and your partner or is that not how youkai mate?" Kagome ask innocently wanting to know how things work.

"I mean it's not like there's a book on how matting works right?" She added while scrubbing her skin free of the dirt and grime that had got on her skin while traveling back home.

'_Wait did I just say that?_ 'She thought stopping her movements. '_**Yes. Mistress get it **_'Kagome's beast said as it jumped to the front of her mind. '_Do I really mean that I think that the palace as my home? _'Her beast rolled her eyes at her mistress.

'_**If we did not think then we not say it.**_' It said as if speaking to a pup. Thinking back to the things that happened here the youkai here were nice, welcoming and open so yeah it was home.

"Oh we do have reading material on how matting works it's just that not many can read so we just tell our offspring how it works if you want I can fill you in on the importuned stuff milady.

Then later we can go looking for that scroll." Nina couldn't help the smile that come on her face when she saw that Kagome couldn't sit still in the water you could see her tail wagging.

"Yes that would be much help thank you Nina." Kagome said trying to stay seated so the water dose not splash over the edge and on to the floor.

"To start off when a male want to mate it is just the two but if the two are of the same gender they can mate or bring in someone of opposite gender to breed with." Nina starts off slow so Kagome could take in the information.

"Nina what if they are mated to the opposite gender can the male go and take another mate? How many can they take?" Kagome ask because back in her time there were people that did this and their spouse was Okay with it because they too had someone on the said.

Even though Kagome was raised to be faithful to the one you married or mated in this case, that meant that if she did mate that male could have another which was almost killing her because that meant that she would have to relive the Inu and pot episode of her life again even if she was the first love he could always bring another into the picture.

"The limits of mates are three. When a mated couple are of opposite gender the male or female can bring in someone that both are Okay with it does not matter the gender because there will be one male or female. Because some of them do that. It does not mean that all youkai's do that.

Two males that are of high rank like Lord Kenji or Sesshōmaru can mate a female for combining lands. Any male can have two females if the first one could not breed a strong pups but that is a slim chance of that happening so." Nina said hoping that it did calm her down.

Kagome was about to ask another question when a knock drew them to the shoji that led to Kagome's room Nina answered it then came back.

"Lady Kagome all though I wish we could talk more on this subject I am needed to get some of the other rooms ready for the other guest." Nina had a frown on her face not liking that she had to leave.

"It's Okay Nina we can talk about this later see yeah a round Nina." Kagome said giving a little wave of her hand telling her good bye.

"Oh right lady Kagome the feast should start in an hour or two I'll have someone come and get you when it is to start good bye my lady." Kagome nodded her head in agreement, as she was left to her thoughts on what matting meant for her and her future in life.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

When they got back home Sesshōmaru and Gin took a quick bath both wanted to have time to talk about what they were going to say to Kagome later that afternoon. Sesshōmaru told Gin that she was from the future and other things that went on before he mated Kagome.

They were laying on Sesshōmaru's futon when they heard Kagome's shoji open then a couple moments later closed the shoji to the hot spring opened and closed.

When Kagome said that she can bath herself Sesshōmaru smirked at how independent she was. He looked over to see a confused Gin looking at him. "Why would she want to bath herself when she has a servant that would do it for her?" Gin asks thinking it was weird that she would deny that pleasure.

Sesshōmaru did answer the question with two words. "She's independent." Then Gin caught what he said and he too had a smirk on his face. They both got serious when they heard that she wanted to ask about something.

Though they do know that it is wrong to eavesdrop unless it was an enemy then it was okay. Today was an exception because they wanted to know where this conversation was going.

They both were not surprised at the reaction Nina had about Miyoku and they know firsthand she spoke the truth about how once Miyoku got her eyes set on something her claws where right behind to sink into it. Her father spoiled her and got her whatever she wanted slippers to pet she got it all.

Kagome said no so they listened to what she had wanted to ask. At first they thought she was going to ask if it was true that Sesshōmaru were going to mate. But when Sesshōmaru heard that she did not care that some female had a claim on him.  
><span><strong>*<strong>  
>Sesshōmaru was pissed he let out a loud growl that even made Gin almost jump out of the futon at how angry it was. "<em>My bitch not care about claim<em>?" Sesshōmaru barked out before walking to the shoji.

Gin saw that Sesshōmaru was about to enter the hot spring Gin blocked the way to the miko and was trying to calm Sesshōmaru down the only way he knows best which is by holding Sesshō Jr. and licking big Sesshōmaru's neck.

"Look I know you don't like how she just brushes off that your claim by another female. But she doesn't know that she is your mate so you have to see where she is at.

If you think about it and how she thinks it is reasonable because if she was not your mate then she would have no say in who has claim on you or not."

Gin whispered softly while he was leading Sesshōmaru back to the futon by rubbing Sesshō Jr. harder the closer they got to the futon.  
><span><strong>*<strong>  
>Seeing reason to Gin's words along with the pleasure Sesshōmaru and his beast calmed down. Sesshōmaru laid down see that he was under control Gin joined Sesshōmaru on the futon. They went back to listening to what they were saying.<p>

Sesshōmaru and Gin had a smile on their faces finding out that she was entrusted in learning about their ways of matting things Nina did not cover they would teach her after all that's what mate's do they teach their females.

Then after all that happed the last day or two Sesshōmaru just remembered that he was to give her a lesson. A lesson that she should know that the female was not to leave the futon until the male was up and told her to get up.

Turning to Gin Sesshōmaru told him about how she left the futon and a light punishment was required for that is the first time she'll ever disobey the Inu matting rules.

Gin smirked "Why not after our talk we show her the _Teaching_ _room_?" He wiggled his eyebrows in a perverted way Sesshōmaru agreed to it taking her there.

But when Gin found out that she could read his beast purred its content that his mate found a unique female that was educated. Sesshōmaru knew that she could read music and when she handed that contract to him three days ago he thought she had someone wrote the scroll for her turns out she wrote it herself.

At first Sesshōmaru was disgusted with his beast for matting with the miko that belonged to his half-brother now that he knew that did not belong to InuYasha he was Okay what he just found out about her he was thankful that the beast had marked her as their mate for educated females were hard to find.

In youkai court there was only a hand full that were educated and they were all mated even if they did look for one in a youkai village it was only the royals that were educated and they only taught the males and not the females. But finding a female that could just read was a bonus but she was from the future she was not from here so their mate was one of a kind.

But they don't care about that stuff yeah it would be nice to have a female that could read to their pup but the thing that they were happy about was have a female that was not clingy or did she come off as a gold digger. Gin may not know her as long as Sesshōmaru dose but he trusted his alpha in choosing a mate they both would like.

And when he first saw her she fought for them to let her go while other female demons would rub against them to show them they were in heat or that they were willing for anything. That kind of females think just because they are youkai they can lay with them.

That's what turned both of them off of some females unless it was matting season then they would take a female but Sesshōmaru would kill her to make sure she was not with pup while Gin would use other ways on his female so she won't get with pup.

Getting back to listening to what Nina was saying they could feel sadness coming from Kagome when Nina was talking about how the male could have more than on mate Gin connected the dots to why she was sad they mentally noted that they need to show her that she was not going to be second best.

When they heard the shoji open and close Sesshōmaru turned to Gin. "You, my dear mate teased this Sesshōmaru for was purpose I don't care for I do know that you will finish what you had started." He jumped on top of Gin.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

Taishō made sure that everyone was taken care of before he took InuYasha to his room. Once everyone was looked after he had one of the servants take InuYasha to clean and clothed him in what was appropriate for him.

Taishō went and got ready for the feast he went to check on the entertainment for tonight. The musician were hard at work getting everything ready for tonight they couldn't wait till that night to show Lady Kagome how much they improved. Taishō saw the excitement in their eyes.  
>For when the will perform.<p>

They also ask if it would be okay for them to ask Lady Kagome to play a song Taishō agreed to it if she was up to it. They all hoped she would agree so she could show the entire court how talented she is. Taishō could see how proud they are to learn from her and now they hope they made her proud of them.

Seeing that it was going smoothly Taishō went to the kitchen to check how the food was going. One foot in the kitchen and Taishō almost tripped one of the members of the kitchen staff Misaki was yelling out orders so caught up in the havoc that she even yelled at Lord Taishō.

"You over there put the leeks in now! No do not cut it like that. Hay you don't just stand there fined something to do or so help me. Hay that's for after the main course." When she did realized that she had just yelled for her lord to stop standing and help her face went pale white eyes big as dinner plates and mouth opened getting low to the ground in a low bow.

Misaki repeatedly ask of forgiveness he had her stop her apologizing and said that it was understandable why she yelled at him and that he couldn't wait to see what she had in store for the feast. He asks if she could also have a little snake brought to everyone for they must be a bit famish Misaki agreed to it.

Taishō left with a chuckle shaking his body at the shocked faces looking at him as he left the kitchen. Seeing that everything was in order he went to see what the pups are up to putting his nose to the air he tracked them down.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

Miroku and Sango were led to the hot spring that was outside once clean they were led to their rooms at the very end of the guest wing so they could change into fresher cloths.

Once changed Sango went to Miroku's room wanting to talk without having any others listening in on them speak to each other. "Miroku can I come in?" She waited for him to let her in.

When her eyes landed on him her jaw almost dropped she licked her now dry lips and found her voice. "I wanted to know if we could talk." Sango's eyes never leaving his body. His cloths were a two piece white and purple kimono and he only had his bottoms on.

Miroku was about to put on his top when he heard Sango's voice he stopped and let her in. His breath hitched seeing her all dressed up in a kimono but he was happy that he had the same effect on her as she did him.  
>Sango had on a light pink kimono with a lime green obi and the design was of bamboo the second layer under the first was a dark purple her hair was in a bun.<p>

Miroku smiled at her. "And what is it that you wish to speak about my lady?" He said getting behind her Miroku wrapped one arm around her shoulder and the other went to her mid back then lower and lower. 'SMACK' "I came to see how you were doing after all we went through and you pull something like that?" Sango said almost yelling at him.

Miroku had a smile on his face even though his cheek hurt because he got the reaction that he wanted out of her. But then she threw herself at him. "I am so glad that your back to that I was worried that you lost interest in me." Sango said as tears ran down her cheek.

"I only did not touch you because of all that was happening I did not mean for you to think I did not care about you." He said holding her closer to his chest as he nuzzled his head into her neck. "Oh well thank you for not doing that I do have one more thing to say though." Sango said as she was pushing a bit so she could look into his eyes.

Smiling down at her he kissed her lips. "And what would that be love?" the minute those words left his mouth he was on the floor face down and one arm twisted behind his back.

"If you ever do that again I won't forgive you and I'll break your arm off." Sango was trying to get her point across. He got the point and agreed at not doing that again. Happy that everything is almost back in order Sango helped Miroku with his top.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

The kids were all bathed and changed by the time Taishō found them in the play room. "Oh excuse me I was looking for three little pups but it seems that I found two lords and a lady instead." Three little heads turned to where they heard the voice come from. "Inu Papa your funny we are three pups not lords and lady." Rin giggled as she ran to him.

"With you all dressed like that I could have forgot that you were pups." Taishō said as he hugged the little girl back. "What are you guys doing?" he asked when he saw that the human pup was sad. "Well once we were brought here we thought that we should get our gifts for mother to show each other." The red headed fox said as he hoped onto Taishō's shoulder.

"Really could I see what you got her?" He ask wanting to see what they got for Kagome. Rin showed him her gift that she made for Kagome he smiled at her and told her how pretty it was. The crown was made of white and pink flowers.

Shippo was next his gift was a necklace he made with the stones he found in the pond they were polished to shin the size was not too big that it over powered the one who wore it or to small that you would not see that someone was wearing them. Taishō told Shippo that he should make so he could sale them for a lot of money. With quick thanks Shippo turned red at the complement.

Turning to the last pup Taishō could scents that he was stressed. "And you young one what do you have for her?" Taishō asked looking to see if the little male had it behind him. "Well I don't have any skills like they do. So I thought about what to get her and I found a puppy but I lost it when all of you came." He said not looking up.

"Well you just lost the pup he should be around here if you want we can look for him." Kohaku's face light up when Taishō said that he would help look for the inu.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

Kagome wanted to stay a little longer in the water so she just laid back and closed her eyes. She went to think on what Nina said Kagome did not know how any females or males youkai could do that. The more she thought about that the more her mind turned to InuYasha. Not wanting to think about him she dunks her head under the water.

While she was under the water she could hear the shoji open thinking it was Nina coming back Kagome came back up to get a breath of air. Looking around she did not see anyone in the room but she did see the shoji was opened a hair.

Kagome was about to get out of the water when she heard a whimper. Turning to where she heard the sound she saw a small ball of smoky gray fur that had three wagging tails from what she could tell it was a puppy at the edge of the spring confused as to why there was a puppy in here she did not see the puppy about to fall into the water.

'Splash' looking to where the inu was she saw that he was in the water. With her fast speed she got the little inu out of the water getting a towel she dried him off. Looking to see if the little guy hurt himself Kagome was happy to see nothing wrong with him.

Walking into her room Kagome put the little pup down on the floor she went back to where the hot spring was and grabbed a towel to dry herself off and change into her kimono. Looking around the room she could see that there was tea and snakes left on the table for her '_So it was a maid that let the inu in_?' She thought to herself as she got ready.

Going back over to where she left her guest Kagome could see a pair of red eyes looking at her. Picking him up she made sure he was dry and feed him some of her snake. After feed both of them Kagome sat and looked at the puppy as he was trying to get off of the table and into her lap.

Looking over to the window she would say it was about time to go and look for her friends putting the inu on the floor Kagome went and did her hair half up into a bun then half down hanging around her neck. Once finished she left her room making sure the puppy was not left behind.

As she was walking by Sesshōmaru's room she could hear a long and low moan that sounded like Sesshōmaru's name being said. She could feel her face turn red form what she could smell would be a joining of two mates. "Come on cutie lest go to the party." Kagome called out to the pup as she picks him up and left in a hurry.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**


	25. The Dance of Seduction

The Dance of Seduction

The minute they got to the western palace they were lead to their room Hiroshi's room was next to his daughter but before he went to get ready for the feast he walked into her room.

"Miyoku I know your heart is set on being lady of the west but you should not try your luck like you did by coming to the battle field and endangering yourself. I will do all that I can to get you mated to them but don't be foolish." Hiroshi said leaving no room for argument his shoulders were back and head healed high his purple tail flicking left to right.

Nodding her head in understanding her purple eyes looked up into her father's black eyes. "Yes I understand that father but when you sent that messenger home and I were told that you,

the other lords of the land and Sesshōmaru were going to fight a war for that slut that no one should care about." Miyoku said to her father, with anger in her voice for the fact that others would not care for her.

"I just don't want for you to do something that would kill you or start a war that our land couldn't fight." Hiroshi was about to say more but did not think he should for fear that he would hurt his daughter's feelings.

Giving her a hug he went to the shoji reaching out to opened it he pause to say one thing before leaving in hopes of making her happy. "Don't worry I'll make sure you are the new lady of the west." Then he left with determination in his black eyes.

In her guestroom, Miyoku was pacing thinking of a way to get Sesshōmaru and Gin all to herself. It's not that she did not trust her father's words, about making her the new lady of the west, she just did not want to have this opportunity pass by her when it is just with in her reach.

Taking a short bath Miyoku decided to change into something that would catch either Sesshōmaru's or Gin's eye or if luck was on her side she would catch both their eyes.

'Who wouldn't want a prize like me I am the most beautiful female youkai in all the land.' She thought as she checked herself in the mirror pushing her chest out and flashing a fang smile at her reflection.

Looking over what she brought with her Miyoku can't wait to see the reaction her soon to be mates would have when they see what she has to offer them. Walking back over to the mirror with kimonos in hand she went throw them to see which one will look drop dead sexy.

'They will worship me when I walk into the room because of how beautiful I am. That whore will be envies of what a great body I have which I know that other females are envies of and for good reason.

Fat free body long legs, round full hips that will bear healthy offspring and big round bosoms.' As she thought of each body part her hands glided over her legs up to her hips then stopped to her breast giving them a little jiggle.

'With this kimono they will be on their knees begging me to be their mate.' She thought as she held the violet and black kimono, that has flowers and birds that was in red thread stitched into the kimono, in her hands.

Changing into it Miyoku fixed it to where her shoulders, neck and the top part of her breast were bare to show that she was unmarked and willing to mate as well as how big her breast are.

`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9

Hearing Gin moan his name Sesshōmaru got a smug look on his face. Gin smiled at Sesshōmaru as he poked him on the nose. That's when they heard Kagome outside their shoji they both stiffened hearing that she was talking to someone and called them cute.

From where they were they could smell it is a male that is with her and they don't know who he was or what he was they only know that he is a male.

Wanting to find out who is with their mate they wash and dressed them self with the speed of their youkai and out in the hall they ran into a search party that was led by Taisho.

`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9

Walking out of the room Rin and Shippo put their gifts in their pocket. To the kids it feels like they have been walking for hours in actuality it has only been nine minutes.

It seems that the little pup got all over the place even if he is blind he was getting around no matter what. Taisho was also testing Rin and Shippo on locating the pup after a while he took over the search party much to the pups relief.

Going down another hall way with anxious pups fallowing him Taisho couldn't stop the smile that was on his face. 'Ah to be young and not know what was going on.' He thought when he picked up the scent of old arousal and joining of Sesshōmaru and Gin. 'Speak of the devil.' Both Gin and Sesshōmaru came out of their room with wet hair and a clean smell.

They looked at him and all he could do was smile knowingly. Shaking their heads they did not want to think what was going on in old inu's head. "What are you doing out here?" Gin asks Taisho but was looking at the group behind him.

Rin step around Inu papa and jump on to her papa-sama's leg. "We are looking for a puppy that Kohaku had found but it got away and is now running all over the palace." Rin step back to give Sesshōmaru a hug.

"Really? If you are looking for the puppy why are you here?" Gin ask thinking if he was a young kit he would run to the open to look for his parents not go running around a place he did not know if there was danger.

"When I found him his eyes weren't open so he is running around blindly." Kohaku said form the back of the group. "And his scent went throw here to Kagome's room then leading down to the grand ball room. It seems they are together or the pup is fallowing her." Taisho picked up where Kohaku left off.

Understanding now Sesshōmaru and Gin agreed to come along well more like they lead and the others fallowed without question.

`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9

Walking into the ball room it was all dressed up in the western colors silk was hanging from the walls with the family crest. Tables were set up on the west side of the room was a wide crescent shaped table that was on a rise platform that would seat the lords of the land along with a few others and in the middle of the room was a dance floor, it looked amazing Kagome almost forgot about the puppy in her arms.

Trying to find the inu's owner is hard due to how empty the room was the only ones in the room were the palace staff; which were done they were just putting up last minute sets or plats.

The dancers were in one corner of the room practicing dances, all were ignoring the puppy in her arms and her so Kagome was going to go to the garden thinking that maybe the one who lost the pup was outside.

One of the dancers started to yell at her. "Where do you think you're going your two days late and you're lucky that we are in need for another dancer or else we would have kicked you out and no one will work with you for being kicked out of my group?

The crowed will be big I do hope you're just as good of dancer as Aoi said you are. Now Yua will show you how the routine goes and change you out of that kimono. Yua get over here now." The woman said as she was pushing Kagome over to the group.

A girl with white hair and red eyes came over and took Kagome by the hand and lead Kagome to one of the changing rooms the dancers where given Yua had Kagome change in to the custom.

What she had on was a light green top that had a low V cut the sleeves had a veridical cut that came from the shoulder to her wrist that bared her arms. The bottom part was a short skirt that came six inches above her knees purple scarf were hanging off of the skirt.

The outfit showed a little more skin than Kagome would like to have shown. All in the entire outfit was designed to tease those who were looking at the one who wore it.

"Hi I'm Yua a mouse demon since we are low on time and Miss. Hina is one for perfection I'll show your body all the dances even the solo ones." Before Kagome was able to ask how Yua will show her how it was to be done Yua started to chant as she rubbed her hand all over Kagome body. "Hay what was that about?" Kagome ask Yua who just smiled at her.

"It's a spell that my Obasan taught me. It is for pups that don't know or don't want to learn how to act in tea ceremonies or dinners that requires elegances. But it could also teach new comers on the spot." Yua said as she pushed Kagome out the room to go back to the ball room the little puppy was hot on their heels. Looking over into the room Kagome could see that gust now filled the room.

Hina was telling the girls not to mess up or it will be their skin. One of the dancers went by to get in front of the line she pushed Yua so hard that Yua and the girl fell down with two loud pop's Hina came over checking them to see the damage was done.

"Fuck now what are we going to do Miu was to go on first and Yua was Miu's understudy they broke their leg." Miss Hina said crying her eyes out.

"Ms. Hina I did that spell that would make sure the new girl knows all the moves to the dance she could do it." Yua said from where she sat. Hina turned to Kagome eyeing her like she was judging her Hina then called out the name of the dance the next thing Kagome knew she was dancing a dance that she did not know.

"Ok fine you're up first." Hina said giving Kagome a scarf that she would use as a prop while dancing then pushing her out to the grand ball room. Before Kagome was fully pushed out the room she pick the shadowing pup up and handed him to Yua so he wouldn't get hurt or mess up the show.

`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9

As the group enters the grand ball room they couldn't see Kagome or the puppy anywhere. Taisho put a hand on Kohaku's shoulder. "It's okay why don't we go take a break then we'll go looking some more Okay." Kohaku heard what Taisho said but was still mad that he did not find the puppy.

Sesshōmaru and Gin were looking for Kagome getting one of the guards. "If you see Lady Kagome escorts her to the lord's table." Sesshōmaru said not waiting for a response. Sitting at the platform next to his mate Sesshōmaru nodded his head to the lords in a greeting.

Miyoku switched her set with her father so she could sit next to Sesshōmaru not that he cared what she was doing. Sitting down Miyoku caught the smell of arousal and the joining of him and Gin.

She couldn't help but purr her excitement and arousal at finding this out. She hoped Sesshōmaru heard her purring for she can't wait till they took her. To her disappointment he did not even look much less bat an eyelash at her.

Sesshōmaru stood up and everyone stop taking to hear what he had to say. "I would like to say thanks on the behalf of the west on helping us getting back our dear friend Lady Kagome. We are holding this ball to announce the return of my sir Lord Inu Taisho. I would like to present Lord Inu Taisho." Sesshōmaru said stepping aside to show his father.

Standing next to his pup Taisho look over some familiar faces some new. "Thank you it is good to be back and it is nice to see some familiar faces too some of you might ask if I will be taking the title of lord of the west back since I am alive the answer is no I will not for I have been out of the loop for many centuries and don't feel the need to learn new tricks. I hope you like the entertainment we have for tonight." Taisho said taking his seat at the table.

The lights went down and everyone stopped cheering as the music started a slow seductive tune the light was pointed to the middle of the dance floor on a figure who is facing the lord's table kneeling down head bowed slowly she rose bringing her right hand up to the scarf that was drape over her head.

In one fast motion the girl pulled the scarf off her head snapping to the right her eyes on the scarf in her hand as she held her hand out in the air as a loud bam came from the drums the music paused but the music picked up in a fast beat swinging her hips to the beat as her body was casting a seductive spell over all that watched.

When her hips moved left her tail flicked to the right back and forth. Moving her body in ways that one would think she was made of flexible material dipping, jumping, swaying and twirling moving her feet to the beat making it look like second nature for her.

Sesshōmaru and Gin couldn't take their eyes off of the girl both their beast purring answering her call something in them told them that she was theirs lifting their nose to teas the air they snarled at finding the air tented with other males arousal.

"That girl is flexible. Lord Sesshōmaru if you would permit I would like to spend some time with her tonight." Sesshōmaru did not have to look to see who was talking

Narkio, an eagle youkai lord of the south he had golden eyes and brown hair that was in a ponytail nicely built but nothing come pared to Gin or Sesshōmaru,

He was the same as Miyoku when it came to woman but once he sees something he wants he gets it and once he has his needs were filled he tosses it a side.

"I will not permit it." Moreover, that was all Sesshōmaru would say on the matter. Not bothering to look away from her.

`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9

On the sidelines Hina was shocked beyond belief. Yua has done that spell before when they need to do a new dance and some of the girls just couldn't get it down.

However, this new girl could beat her best and oldest girl. The new girl moved like a natural even she was a bite turned on and she could tell that the other dancers that have done this dance was turned on as will.

Hina heard a whimper looking over her shoulder she could see the inu in Yua's hands struggling to get free. The pup went to take a bite out of her hand but before that could happen Yua dropped the pup. He took off running to the new girl dodging hands and legs to get out on the floor.

`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9

When the lights went low Kagome's heart was beating so fast that she did not even hear the music it felt like someone was controlling her body to move to the beat but then she remembered this dance from before when she was in school with her girlfriends.

Letting her body go Kagome just dance wanting to have some fun she flicked her tail and she found that it tickled when she did that she giggled her hips with the bet of the song.

Moving around on the dance floor Kagome could smell the arousal of the males in the room Kagome did not like the smell of all the males at once she wanted the song to end. Thinking that she needs a big ending Kagome was going down the list in her head.

As the song was almost to the end the answer to her question came when the puppy she found came running to her he was trying to get the scarf that is in Kagome's hand.

Waving the scarf around she had him dance with her she got him to go on his hind legs and dance in a circle the she pulled the scarf up making him jump up she caught him in midair as the song came to an end.

Kagome looked up to the lords and saw that both Gin and Sesshōmaru had red eyes. The room was in an up roar cheering at how good she was and that they want an encore.

Hina came up to Kagome mad at how the preforments went. "Look here new girl I don't care how you do things but if you pull another stunt like that again you'll be out of a job you hear me?" Hina whispered into Kagome's ear. Hina did not see that four out of the five lords coming to where they are standing.

"She does not need to work Hina and you should not speak to Lady Kagome like she is one of your dancers." Hina turned wide eye to Gin.

She has been working for his family for centuries and he doesn't use any one's title unless they held great power. Turning back to Kagome with the grace of a swan Hina bowed saying her apologies.

"Kagome why are you dancing?" Taisho ask as he looked over what she was wearing. "Will they were desperate and needed someone to dance for them then Yua and Miu broke their foot since I know the dance, because of a spell that Yua Obasan taught her, I was the only one capable to dance, it seemed like a big deal to them and I did not feel like letting them down." Kagome said looking to see if he was mad only to see him smiling at her.

"Lady Kagome forgives me for saying this but that did not look like your first time dancing that particular dance." The male said. His name escapes her mind. "Will yes um..." Kagome was trying to remember his name.

"Forgive me my lady my name is Lord Narkio lord of the southern lands But you may call me Narkio." He said as he bowed and kissed her hand.

"Like I was saying Lord Narkio. My girlfriends would have me practice some dances with them because one of them would get sick or have something they need to do on the day of practice.

I was the only one they knew who was free at the time I became a stand in when they had practice but when they had to perform they had me dance with them or by myself it was fun." Kagome smiled ear-to-ear form the memories of her old school days and how skimpier the clothes were.

"You're going to change now." That was the only thing Sesshōmaru said before she was pushed.

'Man what is it push Kagome day? ' Kagome thought sarcastically. "My lord the kimono that she had on earlier is back in that room." Hina said pointing to the dressing room.

Nodding his head Hina took the girl and the puppy that was still in Kagome's arms away and was back in no time with Kagome.

She had on a long sleeve Kimono that is light purple that fads to white as it goes up her body the obi was baby blue the design on the kimono was light blue thread crescent moons and stars her hair was in a half up in a bun and half down around her neck. As Kagome was walking over to the table, she could hear her pups yell her name out.

`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9

While everyone left, the table to talk to Kagome Miyoku was sitting there at the table grinding her fangs in frustration.

The more she heard them talk about how good of a dancer she was or how will Kagome looked in the outfit the more Miyoku just wanted to go over there an show that little twit, named Kagome, where her place was.

Hiroshi could tell Miyoku was losing control putting a hand on her to get her attention. "Just wait I put a potion in their drinking goblet they will fall in love with the first female they see after they drink." Hiroshi hoped that would ease her nerves, and it did.

Miyoku flashed a smile to her father and couldn't wait for them to take a sip then fall in love with her.

`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9

Walking over to the tables the music and the entertainment started again ever one went back to talking or watching the dancers. The servants came with the food.

The kids heard Kagome's name but waited until she came over to the table they are at Shippo and Rin ran over to her to greet her as she walked over to the table. "Mother." They both shout out as they huge Kagome.

Telling her that they are happy to see her and that they as well have gifts for her. They got Kagome's presents from their pockets Rin was the one to go first.

She handed Kagome a flower crown that went will with the kimono Kagome is wearing. "I made it when I found out that you were coming home." Rin said with a big fang smile on her little face.

When Rin said that it almost had her in tears not wanting the water works scaring Rin Kagome was holding her tears back. Kagome put the flowers on getting down on one knee Kagome gave Rin a big bear hug and a kiss on the crow of Rin's head.

"Thank you Rin it is really pretty." Kagome said looking into Rin's green eyes. Shippo was next to give his gift stepping out from behind Rin he looked up to his mother figure he looked back down to the floor.

"Um... when you were back at the camp I did not treat you nice and no matter what you treated me like I was your son. I am so sorry what I said to you back then.

When the spell wore off I remembered what happen so I came here to tell you I am sorry and I made this for you." Shippo said playing with his toes not looking up as he showed her the necklace he made for her.

The necklace had clear rocks that had an aqua tent to it the size went from small to large then back to small but in the middle of the big rocks was one that was chiseled into the shape of a medium heart that had a the kanji of 'Loving Mother' carved into it.

Shippo got the shock of his little life when Kagome picked him up and nuzzled her cheek on his head Shippo's eyes went wide a female youkai only nuzzled her cheek on the head of a young one meant that she called that pup as her own.

"It's Okay Shippo you don't need to apologize I know what was happening and it was not your fault. Thank you for the necklace it is beautiful you think you could put it on me?" Kagome ask the watery eyed kit who agreed to help her put on his necklace.

Kohaku just walked slowly over and stood in the back sad he did not have anything for Kagome. After giving Kagome her gift Rin came to the back to stand by Kohaku a whimper came to Rin's sensitive ears.

Looking where it came from Rin could see three smoky gray tails that was behind Kagome's legs trying to get a better look Rin saw red eyes look at her tugging on Kohaku's sleeve.

"Hay Kohaku is that the puppy we were looking for?" Rin asked while pointing at the inu that was standing behind Kagome's legs.

When Kagome was dancing he did not get a good look at the puppy but now up close he could see it was a huge smile came on his face as he nodded his head.

"Oh Kohaku is this puppy yours? I thought he belonged to a maid or maybe a maid let him into my room I don't know but he fell into the water when I was bathing I got to him in time he is Okay." Kagome said as she handed the puppy back to him but Kohaku shook his head.

Kohaku told her what happened and that he thought he lost her gift it made him feel bad. "He is just like Kirara he changes size but he is a fire-ice inu and since he has three tails that means he is powerful." Kohaku finished explaining.

"Kagome when you found the puppy was his eyes open?" Taisho asked Kohaku took a sharp breath in the totally forgot about that looking down the puppy's eyes are opened hopping that the puppy's eyes were not opened when she found him Kohaku waited for her replay.

"Well when I got him out of the water there was something covering his eyes but I wiped his eyes and they were opened." He smiled at the news and told her the puppy will protect her because she was the first person he saw.

"Mother what is his name?" Rin ask as she looked up to the puppy in Kagome's arms.

Kagome nodded her head. "His name is... Kanomaru." She said and Kanomaru gave a bark of approval at his new name.

Kohaku went down on one knee, bowing his head to Kagome, he swear his loyalty to her. Kagome pulled Kohaku into a huge and said loud enough for the others to hear her.

"Just as long as you are all right then I am fin don't throw your life away just because I let my guard down." Looking into his eyes she made him proems her.

The touching moment was spoiled by Kagome's stomach demanding she gave it food now. Turning red at her loud demanding stomach, the others just laugh.

Gin put his hand on her shoulder turning her head she saw him smile behind him Sesshōmaru held a smirk on his face. "Let's get you something to eat." Gin said as he led her to her set.

`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9

The ones around who saw this smiled could see how kind and loved this inu miko is. For Miyoku she just wanted that dame bitch dead looking around the room she could see that everyone bought that.

'I'm a loving youkai' bit and it made her feel sick at how easy she could cast a spell over everyone luckily she was one of those who are immune to spell's.

Looking as they were coming over to the table she couldn't help the excitement that was bubbling up in her she got a plan ready for once they took a sip of their wine she will make a loud seen and they will look at her then fall in love with her.

`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9

Taking their sets Kagome was the only one still standing somehow there was one set that was open and it was in between Gin and Sesshōmaru. "Um Gin let's switch sets?" Kagome asked him only to get a confused look on his face.

"Why do you want to switch sets lady Kagome?" Gin ask as he was about to take a sip from the goblet. "Will seeing that Lord Sesshōmaru is your mate I would think you would rather sit next to him than me." What Kagome said made Gin put down his goblet before it touched his lips then looked up to her.

"I do agree with that but I feel like sitting here it's not like we will bit you." He said with his charming smile on his face. "Mou Gin you sound like a little kid." Kagome said looking over to Sesshōmaru to see if it was okay for her to sit he just nodded his head.

Taking her set Kagome could hear a growl coming from the left of Sesshōmaru looking over she saw Miyoku looking at her with promises of death. Shaking her head Kagome ignore the look Miyoku was giving her as two servants came over and gave Gin, Sesshōmaru and Kagome a plate of food.

Sesshōmaru and Gin went to grab their cups when Kanomaru jumped on the table the force of him jumping on the table made the cups fall out of their hands and spill out away from them. Both Gin and Sesshōmaru looked over to Kagome as she called Kanomaru's name.

Miyoku scream out in frustration because one they did not take a sip of the potion and the other was for the fact that the contents of the cup spilled onto her new sluty kimono.

Miyoku went to grab the puppy but Kagome was quicker than her Kagome was holding Kanomaru to her chest and standing in a flash. "Sorry about that I think he is hungry." Kagome said looking over the mess Kanomaru caused. The servants came over to clean it up in no time they had it looking like nothing happened there.

"That dam mutt should be killed it does not belong here or any were near us high ranking youkai. It ruins my kimono." Miyoku said her father was trying to get her to calm down.

"It's Okay just go up to the room and the pup will be gone." Hiroshi said hoping that she would listen to reason.

"It's not the pup it's that bitch she should not be here sitting between them that whore did something to them. If she was not here she that dame animal wouldn't be here ether." Miyoku lashed out to get the pup or Kagome she did not care as long as she could do some damage.

Kagome saw Miyoku trying to claw at her pup Kagome grabbed Miyoku's hand and twisted it to where it was about to brake all with one hand.

"I don't care what you say about me or even if you want to kill me but never come after anyone under my care or loved ones I will kill you no matter what your status is." Kagome said as she put more pressure on Miyoku's hand that brought Miyoku to her knees.

Hiroshi was pissed that someone was hurting his little girl. He was about to hit the bitch when Narkio got behind Hiroshi just in case he did try and kill Kagome Narkio kept telling him that it is not his fight.

Seeing that she got her point across Kagome looked into Hiroshi's eyes as she let go of Miyoku's hand then went back to her set while Miyoku was on the floor clutching her hand to her chest.

Hiroshi told one of the servants to take Miyoku to her room he did not take his eyes off Kagome as he sat down. Hiroshi was disappointed at the way Miyoku acted but he knew that you never get between females when they fight.

If he did, it would make his daughter look week in front of the other lords so he just sat down and began to eat his food.

Kagome went on eating her food and was talking to the others at the table the Shippo came up to her asking if they could go play out in the garden Kagome said yes if they could get Sango and Miroku to take them. The pups ran off happily as Sango and Miroku was right behind them.

It was about two hours since Miyoku had left the room when a guard came over took a knee by Hiroshi. "My Lord your daughter asks if you could come to her room so she could talk." The guard said bowing his head not looking up.

Hiroshi dismissed the warrior then said that he will retire for the night and to cheek on his daughter. He got up then left the room only to trip and face plant when a certain pup bit and tugged on his robs. Looking back he did not see anything other than the rooms attention was on him.

Trying to save face he stood like nothing happen held his head high and kept walking out the room. The puppy came out of hiding and ran back to Kagome barking happily.

"Oh speaking of daughters where's your youngest pup Taisho?" Narkio ask only to get three growls as an answer looking over it was coming from Kenji, Gin and Sesshōmaru. Taisho was about to answer when he saw Jaroshi with small spots of blood on his hands and face coming over to the table.

"My Lord your young pup was disagreeing to acting an accordingly and we had to punish him do to the punish meant he is not presentable at this time." Jaroshi said as he took a knee bowing his head. Taisho just nodded his head and dismissed him. Sesshōmaru and Gin left the room with Jaroshi hot on their heels.

`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9

As InuYasha was getting ready for the feast Jakotsu came in the room wanting some time alone with InuYasha. "What the fuck do you want?" InuYasha ask as he backed away from the sex-crazed guy. "Oh Inu you know what I want now come over here and give mama some loving." Jakotsu said before jumping on top of InuYasha.

InuYasha got free and was trying to run away from Jakotsu but Jakotsu had a hold of InuYasha's sleeve. "Let go you freak I don't want to love you I'm in to girls." InuYasha said as he was trying to get his sleeve out of Jakotsu's hold Jakotsu let the sleeve go making InuYasha fall to the floor.

"Oh sweet heart you can be in to me if only you would let me show you how much better it would be with a man but I won't mind if you think of me as a girl while were doing it." Jakotsu said as he got on top of a stunned InuYasha. "Hell to the fuck no." InuYasha said as he pushed Jakotsu off of him.

Jaroshi and some other guards came into his room when they were jumped on by an inu hanyō telling his 'attacker' to back off or he'll send the guards on him. Looking at the 'victim' cowering behind them it was hard not to laugh at the way InuYasha looked.

His top was ripped open one arm in the sleeve the other was uncovered red angry lines were on his chest along with fresh red lipstick was all over him in the shape of smeared lips InuYasha's hair was a mess which would be from Jakotsu's fingers being tangled in his hair.

Thinking it's time to save the 'victim' they removed him from his bedroom and attacker they took him to the dungeons he started screaming, when he found out what they were doing, to let him go as they chained him up his hand were to the ceiling while they tied his les into a kneeling poison on the floor.

"What the fuck do you dick weeds want?" InuYasha demanded as the other guards made a circle around InuYasha.

"Well the western guards and I have heard what you have done to lady Kagome I have seen the condition you put her in." Jaroshi said breaking formation by taking a step forward so he could be standing in front of a hanging InuYasha and looking down into his eyes.

"Yea well she could have stopped it and she did not so she got what was coming to her." InuYasha said and about to say more but was stopped by a punch to the face which broke his jaw in three places.

"You need to learn when to speak half bred." Jaroshi said as one of his men came behind InuYasha pulling his hair back so that the hanyō was looking back up to Jaroshi.

"As for why she did not stop you she believed your words of heat. She thinks she will never be good enough for any male. When in reality no male will ever be good enough for her."

Jaroshi said as the other came to take off InuYasha's cloths that were still on him so when they start the punishment he will get the full punishment he deserved.

"But to day you will see what she went through all your beatings, all your words and even how you raped her. We won't be gentile about it because you're the lord's youngest pup. Now where should we start?" He asks not caring what the hanyō had to say as they began the free for all.

-Look away-

Some of the men used their claws while the others used their fist. Every ten minutes the level of pain that was inflicted on InuYasha went up. It started with betting him with their fist or claws to being burn with a hot iron rod. They bend him over to rape him at one point giving him a taste.

If you looked at InuYasha now you wouldn't recognize him one eye was swollen shut, his jaw was bruised taking on a green yellow color, his upper body had deep claw wounds slashing in different angles along with burns that turned to scars that also went to his legs. InuYasha's hair was stained with splats of his blood the guard's semen and bits of dirt from the floor.

He might be disfigured for now but he will heal as if nothing ever happened in three days' time. Even though he is a hanyō, the small amount of youkai that is in his blood would take time for it to heal him than it would a full youkai. For a full youkai, it would take about three hours or so to fully heal.

^-^Ok to look^-^

Jaroshi went to go tell Taisho that InuYasha was not going to show up for the feast. As Jaroshi left they give InuYasha's body a brake as they went on to physiological warfare. They tested out some new thing on him not caring about the long term effects.

They were about to go back to physical torture when Sesshōmaru, Jakotsu, Gin and Jaroshi came in the room now the real fun is to begin. Jakotsu wanted to go first since he would go easy on InuYasha though he loved InuYasha Jakotsu could not forgive him for what he did to poor little Kagome.

"Yasha just because I am doing this doesn't mean I don't love you. But you do have to pay for what you did to Kagome." Jakotsu said as he reviled a jar with some kind of dark brown colored type of stuff in the jar.

He put the warm dark brown colored stuff all over Inu's Jr. then gently rubbed a piece of cloth on top of it. InuYasha moaned in pleasure at feeling of the warm thick liquid being placed on his member and from the pressure of Jakotsu's hand rubbing on him.

The next thing InuYasha knew was pain as Jakotsu ripped the cloth off of his little buddy InuYasha let out a pain full yelp. Everyone looked at the cloth that was in Jakotsu hand to see InuYasha's member on the cloth.

"Well now I can't call you little brother now I have to call you little sister. Jakotsu where did you get this?" Sesshōmaru said as he took the cloth from Jakotsu to show InuYasha what Jakotsu did. InuYasha paled and nearly fainted when he saw what was on the cloth.

"Oh Kagome gave it to me before when I asked how did she stay so hairless she said that this thing removes the unwanted hair she called it waxing. I tried it before it hurt a bit but it never took any skin off of me." Jakotsu said as he put a finger to his chin tilting his head to the side.

"But that might mean he was to be a girl if it came off that easy." Jakotsu said with a giggle at the end.

"Or it could be because its glue the thing on the side said that it is the number one holding glue for those big jobs." Gin said reading a loud the label he passed it around for the others to see.

-Look away-

Gin took out a box full of torture tools that has not been use yet. "Mate where do you want to start?" Gin asks as he pulled out some of the tools he wants to use.

"This Sesshōmaru will start with declawing him. What of you mate?" He said as he handed Gin his top then went too picked up the declawing tool.

"Oh okay after you I shall take his fangs out of his head." Gin said taking a step back as he held Sesshōmaru's top so it won't get dirty while he was punishing InuYasha.

`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9

^-^Ok to look^-^

The rest of the night was going much faster than how it started everyone was up walking and talking to people, they haven't seen in a while.

Kagome had been approached by the eldest musician he ask her if she could play a song for them on the piano Kagome could never say no to anyone.

Kagome played some of her favorite songs and it seemed like everyone liked the songs. Kanomaru was sitting still as she played the songs

After playing the songs, Kagome went over to talk to Kenji who was with a group of minor lords they were out on the balcony.

They complemented Kagome on how well she played the instrument and how honored they were to hear such a lovely sound.

Kagome thanked them kindly, wanting to show her around the room on who's who and what's what, Kenji took Kagome back.

Miss Hina was talking to Kagome about the time she was teaching Gin how to dance for his first ball and how he would keep falling over his own feet that's when Sesshōmaru came over.

"Lady Kagome I would like to have a word with you in private." Sesshōmaru said as he took a hold of her upper arm not waiting for her to answer.

Kagome knew that he would take her away even if she said no so she turned back.

"Excuse me Miss Hina." Kagome called over her shoulder as they were walking away with a little puppy trailing behind them and out of the grand ball room.

When they got to the entrance to the grand ball room she saw that Gin was there waiting for them. Walking by him Gin came over to Kagome's left side he hooked his arm with her free hand.

"Um okay what is it you want talk about?" Kagome ask since Sesshōmaru did not say anything about Gin holding her hand she wouldn't say anything either. "Not here." Was all he said as he lead them down the hall way.

Walking down the hall they stopped by the shoji that lead to the study. Entering the room they took their set Kanomaru jump up into Kagome's lap. Not liking the silence Kagome took a deep breath.

"If this is about Miyoku I am not going to say that I am sorry for what I did. She came after Kanomaru and you know firsthand how protective I am." Kagome said she looking to Sesshōmaru who had a blank look on his face. Gin was the one to answer her.

"We could care less about that whore. We want to talk about is who your ma..." Gin was interrupted by the shoji opening and three little pups come running in the room with two lords running behind them. Kagome was tackled by a ball of orange fur.

"Lord Sesshōmaru Lord Sesshōmaru look at what Rin found Rin wanted to show you earlier but she couldn't find you and she did not want to show you this when you were in the ball room when your need to tend to your guest." Rin said as she handing the clear bag to Sesshōmaru.

"Rin doesn't know what it is and thought that her lord might know what the square things are?" She asked as she watched as he opened the bag full of little square things taking one out he sniffed the strange object and turned it over to see something writhen on the little thing.

When Rin talk about some strange square things. As Kagome looked up she gasp when she saw what the item in question was. "Rin did you get that out of my bag?" Kagome ask.

Once she snatched the bag and the square object from Sesshōmaru's hand there was a note on then bag skimming the note on what it said Kagome was shocked.

A bright red blush light up Kagome's face she turned to the little girl. "Yes. It was in your bag when Rin wanted sweets so she looked for it in your bag and Rin found this.

Rin want to know what that is so Rin thought that Lord Sesshōmaru would know what it was." Rin said looking at her toes knowing that she would be in trouble for taking something that was not hers.

"Rin you should ask the person that owns the object before taking it. In addition, this is not for little pup's it's for adults. And it's time for all the little ones to get ready for sleep now off you go."

Kagome said stuffing the bag into her sleeve. The three pups did not like the idea of going to sleep now no matter what they were led out to their rooms.

"So Kagome what is it that you brought for the adults?" Taisho was the first to question Kagome who was trying to run away but the shoji snapped shut.

Turning around she answered. "It's nothing my friends played an immature prank." Fidgeting with the note in her hand Kenji plucked it form her hand he began to read it aloud.

_Hay Gome just cause you're not going to call-age _

_does not mean that you have to skip _

_on the experience _

_Hope you finally lose your V card ;) _

_remember 'safety' is key so we got _

_you the jumbo family pack _

_so you don't little ones lol have fun,_

_You're loving friends,_

_Ayumi, Eri and Yuka_

_P.S. We know that you would be mad so we put the rest in the other parts of your backpack have fun finding all of them. XP_

"Call-age?" Taisho tried to repeat the strand word. "What do they mean skip experience?" Gins ask hoping it was nothing big for her to miss out on. "Finally lose your V card?"

Was all Sesshōmaru stated with one eyebrow arched in question. The only one who did not talk was Kenji, which shocked Kagome she thought it was going to be Sesshōmaru that did not say anything

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9

Miyoku was passing her room thinking of ways to get rid of that dame bitch. 'Why can't they see my potential I am good with the male body I know what an alpha male need she has not even been touched she won't know how to work them like I can.'

Getting an idea she stop passing her face light up. 'That's it I should show them my talents all I have to do is get that slut out of the way and they will be mine' Getting a servant she had them get her father for her.

When he came to her room she told him that he needs to take the whore out somewhere while she work her magic he agreed with her plane and they will put it into action tomorrow after the afternoon meal.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

By the time Shippo Kohaku and Rin where in the family wing where their rooms are at the pups where dragging their feet they lost the fight to keep their eyes open the nannies helped them get ready for the night and put them down.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

Sitting down Kagome took a big breath and started to explain. "It's pronounced collage it's where people go to get more knowledge than what we are demanded to get." Kagome went into explaining how schoolwork and why she had to go.

"The experience she is talking about is learning about..." Her face turned bright red when she thought about what she is about to say.

"Where I'm from it's not illegal for girls or boy to marry or join because they are still kids but some do it any way by the time they go to Collage they might or have lost their V card which is your virginity." Both Sesshōmaru and Gin growl at what they are hearing Kagome went on when the stopped.

"So they gave this to me so I can lose it and not get pregnant this thing is like a barrier..." Kagome explained how it works and showed them how to put it on sex E.D. way.

"They only gave this to me as a joke any ways." Kagome finished with a smile on her face thinking of the last prank she played on her friends.

"What could you have done that was so bad that they want to get even with you?" Kenji was the only brave one to ask. Kagome looked up at him the smile still on her face.

"Well for humans we have rings that stand for many things like you love this male that you are only promised to him and he loves you so he is only promised to you or you are best friends.

Another one is the one you promise the Kami's that you'll wait till you are married to give your body to the male you are with and only he can be the one to love you like that it works for males as will it's called a promise ring." She waited to see if they get what she is saying before she went on.

"When I went back home my friends and I had a sleep over its where girls hang out talk about what ever well the stared talking about how they do their tricks.

I did not like to hear about that stuff so I asked them to stop or else. They gave me a funny look and went on talking more dirty things." Feeling a bit hot Kagome put Kanomaru down on the floor and got up to open the window to cool the room and herself down.

Sitting back down she continued. "As I got ready to do my hair I found my rings that they had got for me as a prank saying that I'm too much a virgin to do the dirty.

I looked for some glue so the prank could stay on a little longer. When I finally found it I waited until they were out like a light and glued the rings onto their ring finger.

They couldn't get it off for about a month."

All four males laugh at how devise she is but the girls did deserve it. Hearing the laughter Kanomaru pick up his head to see what was going on seeing that ever thing was Okay he went back to sleep.

"It was funny seeing their faces but once they could get the rings off they told me that their boyfriends love doing good girls and kept the rings."

Checking the time Taisho look at the moon. "That is a hilarious story but seeing as it's getting late I think I'll turn in now. Good night young ones." Taisho left with Kenji in tow saying that he has something to do early in the morning.

As the shoji slide close both males took a seat next to Kagome. "Kagome I don't know how to tell you this or how to start..." Sesshōmaru start but was interrupted by Kagome's tired reply.

"It's always good to start at the beginning." It was quiet for a bit before Gin and Sesshōmaru jumped into it. "When I was in the clearing...ZZZZ" Looking over to where the snoring was come from they both found Kagome head bowing and out like a candle wakening Kanomaru up before getting Kagome.

Picking her up Gin could see that his mate was mad at all the interruption he was mad too but she needs her sleep. "How about we kidnap her away from the distractions and tell her then?"

Gin ask as he and his mate left the room Sesshōmaru help him open the shoji that led out into the hallway and the one to her room. "Hn" Was his only reply and he could live with that.

Getting her out of the kimono was easy for them but putting on well any cloths on a female was a bit of a struggle but working together they got it on. Kanomaru came up on the pillow and fell back a sleep.

Leaning over Sesshōmaru gently growled as he kissed Kagome on the lips telling her who she belongs to. Gin came over and kissed her on her cheek after that the left to go to their room mines one mate.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

Once in their room they striped out of their cloths and went to the futon. "Sesshy-Sesshy relax we will tell her tomorrow and it will be right where you took me as your mate. She won't be mad about it so relax. Okay?" Gin rolled over so he could cuddle up to his Sesshy-Sesshy.

Looking at his mate Sesshōmaru jest smirked. "Only if you stand guard and make sour that no one disturbs us?" Looking into his eyes Gin could not say no Sesshōmaru's eyes told of allot of fun if he did what was ask of him.

"Hai I will now how about a payment up front?" Gin went to Sesshōmaru's neck licking nipping and kissing his mark. Once they tell Kagome how she is Sesshōmaru's and Gin's mate she will complete the marking and both will have her mark.

At the thought of having another playmate in his futon that is a female Gin let out a purr he can't wait for tomorrow night.

Sesshōmaru smile when he got what Gin was doing so he let him have his fun while he let his stress go.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

The morning came pretty fast the dining room was filled with the guest the only spot open for Kagome and Kanomaru was in between Sesshōmaru and Gin she thought about skipping the morning meal but her stomach disagreed.

Heading over to her set she looked over what they had to eat sitting down it did not look like that much was left. "The early bird gets the worm?" Kagome giggle at her own saying as she dished Kanomaru and herself what was left.

"And the late bitch gets table scraps." Looking up Kagome saw everyone was looking at Miyoku.

"That may be true but for these to be scraps they would have to be eaten by someone then cleared off the table Lady Miyoku."

Lord Narkio gleans over to Kagome wondering why she would say that. However, what Miyoku said was uncalled for so as Kagome put her back into her place he did not hold back the laughter while Miyoku left.

"My dear what is the meaning of your saying?" Kagome look up from her food to see whom it was that was asking her that it was Lord Narkio. Clearing her mouth and a bright smile on her face.

"My mom would say that when it was Pancake Day and my little brother was up before me he would eat all of them if mom did not stop him." She could see that he was about to ask her about something else.

"Mother, Mother, can Rin Shippo and Kohaku go outside to play with the other pup's pleas." Rin ask bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"If the three of you are done eating then yes you can." Kagome said while looking over the three pups as they took off running in and out of the crowed.

A servant came up to the Lord's Table telling them confers room was ready for them. "Lady Kagome why don't you go with the ladies of court while Sesshōmaru and I are gone." Gin suggested as the males left.

Kagome looked over to some of the females. 'I think I would be much safer if I was dress in a meet suit and put in a cage full of hungry tigers.'

So instead of going over to them Kagome went outside she took a set under a tree. Kagome could see her pups play with the pups from the estate they are having a good time Kanomaru went over to them and play some games with them.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

Miyoku was out in the garden with some of the ladies of court who want Sesshōmaru for themselves. "That dame bitch she thinks she is so hot." Miyoku said as she led the group of females to where the pups were playing.

One of the pups did not see the ladies as he was running trying to catch a ball that Kohaku throw. The ball smacked Miyoku in the face making her nose swell up as the pup saw the group of females he try to stop but it was too late he ended up crashing into Miyoku both ended up on the ground.

Apologizing the pup backed away from her. "You little brat you will pay for that by the time I'm done with your mother won't be able to tell it is you she is talking to."

Miyoku went to strike the little raccoon.

The next thing she could heard was a yelp but it did not belong to the raccoon looking at who she struck Miyoku had a satisfied look on her face.

There in a ball over the little raccoon protecting him was Kagome she had a deep cut on the side of her stomach. Kagome look at the little boy to see if he was Okay seeing that he was Okay she let him go and tried to get up but couldn't move too fast.

Standing up with her head up high she made sourer that the boy was behind her and the other pups were at a safe distends then she look into Miyoku's eyes.

"I don't know how you do things in you land but you are a gust in the western lands and you have no right striking this pup in the manner of killing him." Kagome said look down her nose at Miyoku.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

Hearing the commotion coming from outside the lord went out to the balcony, that over looked the garden. One of the guards ran in to tell them what is going on and how it started Gin and Sesshōmaru was gone when he was finished talking the others hot on their heels.

As they reached the battle seen all of them froze at what they saw.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

Miyoku jumped on Kagome and tackled her to the ground with her hands around Kagome's neck. Kagome slapped her with a ki in fussed hand which left a sizzling shape of Kagome's hand on the side of Miyoku's face.

Kagome was on top of her now punching Miyoku's face while Miyoku was pulling Kagome's hair.

Rolling over again Miyoku was on top she ripped Kagome kimono baring the matting mark for all to see. Feeling that Miyoku went still Kagome kicked her off and took a fighting stands ready for another round.

Miyoku's and the other female's eyes turned red when they saw the mark. "Just because the lord has marked you don't mean anything. If he has not finished the mating then I can be Lady of the west." Miyoku said laughing like a mad woman


	26. The fighting never seems to end

The fighting never seems to end

**AN: Hi, Here is the chapter you all have been waiting for hope you like it.**

**Lemon notice:**

**if you want to read the one that has the lemon and lime in it you can go to my profile there will be a link to the chapter that has the lemon and lime in it. Hope you like it.**

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

Sesshōmaru and Gin beast wanted to rip that bitch's head off of her shoulders. Gin was the only one who has enough of control to ask the question.

When they saw that Miyoku was not moving off of Kagome fast enough for them they growl. Seeing Kagome under Miyoku there was only one thought they had. 'We're the only one she should be under.'

Miyoku stop her hand mid strike to look up with innocent eyes. "My lords she was the first to attack me I was only protecting myself from this derange bitch." Miyoku said trying to look innocent but no one is buying it except for her father.

"Get off of her." Gin and Sesshōmaru yelled at Miyoku who jumped off of Kagome still spewing nonsense about how mean Kagome was to hit her when she did nothing.

"Lady Kagome, are you alright?" Sesshōmaru ask her as Gin helped her sit up. Looking around Kagome was replaying what Miyoku said in her head as she finally looks into his eyes. Kagome said the only thing that made no cents to her. "We're mated?"

Sesshōmaru and Gin stayed silent not knowing what to do or how to star. They were supposed to be the ones to tell her that and now that bitch took that away.

Miyoku couldn't keep her mouth shut even when there were youkai that has red tinted eyes. "Don't be stupid it's only a mate mark and it won't be there for long like I said I will be the one they are mated to."

Miyoku was about to go on about whatever she was talking about that was until a fist met her face knocking her back on her butt and blood running out of her broken nose.

"Man would you shut up about that all morning long at the table you're going on and on about that crap. Get over yourself if they wanted you then they would have mated you by now." Bankotsu said anger written all over his face Rekotsu was holding him back.

Hiroshi came to his daughter's side after the shock wore off Miyoku was crying about her beautiful. "Lord Sesshōmaru I demand that you punish those two for attacking my daughter..." They could hear the anger in his voice. Hiroshi helped Miyoku stand up on her own feet before he continued.

"Or should I declare war on your land?" Hiroshi looked at Sesshōmaru with a smirk on his face waiting for him to do as he said.

Sesshōmaru just look back at him with a blank face and a frozen stare. "You sir have forgot your place This Sesshōmaru does not fallow any one's orders. If you do want to go to war the odds are agents you."

The crowed parted as the healers Sango and Miroku rush over to help heal Kagome.

"Lord Hiroshi you have no right to say that Lady Kagome attacked Miyoku first you along with me and the other lord were nowhere in sight of this fight to say how started it." Taishō said knowing that Hiroshi couldn't side with his daughter on this.

"That may be true but we were here when that human attacked my daughter." Hiroshi said thinking that he won if he can't have both humans punished he could at less have one human punished.

Kagome pushed the helping hands way from her telling them to see if the raccoon pup was hurt.

Standing on wobbly feet Kagome stood by Gin as she look over at Miyoku Kagome could see Miyoku's face was still healing but the blood, that was from her broken nose, was all over her kimono and face.

Kagome was still in shock from both blood lost the other thing that was shocking for her was finding out she was mated to Sesshōmaru and Gin.

Gin was watching Kagome as she slowly went over to Sesshōmaru with each step she took the lighter her head started to feel.

"Yes that is true but Miyoku was disrespecting Lady Kagome in the western land which she rules with Lord Sesshōmaru and Lord Gin. And by the law to do that to the lord or lady from one or all of the four lands is taken as an act of war." Narkio said taking a stand by Taishō.

Hiroshi was fuming mad he was being bested by others again and everyone in the court was seeing his humiliation. He was about to replay. "**KAGOME!**" Everyone looks over to where Kagome was only to see her in Gin's arms.

The healers order Gin to take Kagome to the infirmary room. Sesshōmaru stay behind knowing that Gin could take care of Kagome.

"We know that your land won't stand a war with one land let alone all three lands you will leave this land and we won't holed your land responsible for what Miyoku did to Lady Kagome." Hiroshi knew that Sesshōmaru said was true.

Hiroshi, Taishō, Narkio and Kenji were shocked at what they heard. Sesshōmaru was never the forgiving type something must be wrong with him.

"Fine we will leave Miyoku come." Hiroshi said walking to the place so he could get his things from his room but was stop by what Sesshōmaru had to say.

"No you will be leaving the land Miyoku on the other hand will stay and revive her punishment. Unless…" "Unless what?" Hiroshi asks "You want a losing war on your hands?" The three lords inwardly smile that there was nothing wrong the other lord paled at what Sesshōmaru demanded him to do.

Not turning around he just nodded his head not saying a word and walked away leaving his daughter behind to face her punishment.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

Gin ran with Kagome in his arms to the infirmary he gently laid Kagome on the exam table and stepped back as the group of healers came in.

Three started to cut her kimono before they went to work on healing Kagome as fast as they can.

Nina came in after she heard what happen outside she told Gin to wait outside in the hall way but he wouldn't move an inch away from where he stood.

As they were starting to work Taishō, Narkio and Kenji entered the room and took a set by the shoji. "My lords please forgive me but could you all leave the room." Nina asks them.

Because if something went wrong the healers and Nina would have three very pissed off and very power full Taiyoukai to fend off. The only thing she got as an answer was three growls that said back off.

So they stayed with in that same hour Sesshōmaru came in he could see the healers still working on Kagome as she laid there naked on the table.

He looked over at the group that was by the shoji. "All of you." Sesshōmaru said pointing to Kenji, Taisho and Narkio.

"Get out of this room now." Sesshōmaru is not in the mood to be nice and every one could understand so only two left the room.

Narkio and Gin was still there not taking their eyes off of Kagome's body Sesshōmaru stood in front of Narkio blocking his view of Kagome's body.

Seeing that Narkio couldn't take the hint Sesshōmaru picked Narkio up and pushed him out of the room. Once he was out of the room Sesshōmaru took a seat next to Gin and waited for the healers to be done.

"Um... My lord she has lost a lot of blood and we need to put the same amount back into her but we need someone to donate their blood." One of the healers said bowing to the lords as the others kept working on Kagome.

"And if you can't find someone what will happen?" Sesshōmaru ask hoping it was nothing bad that will happen to his female mate but the look on the healers face told him all he needs to know.

"With all the blood she has lost and with all the work we are putting in to healing her would be a waist if she does not get the blood that she needs she will die." Sesshōmaru was panicking on the inside he didn't want to lose her not now not ever.

"Fine takes what she needs from me." Sesshōmaru said as he held out his arm waiting for the healer to cut his arm but he didn't cut his lord's arm.

"Lady Kagome would need a lot of blood and if we take all the blood she needs from you my lord, you will die. For this to work we need one more to donate." He said still not looking up at Sesshōmaru or Gin he was hopping that they didn't kill him for what might happen to their lady.

Gin leaned over to Sesshōmaru. "You know despite the resin how and why she became naked she does have a good looking body." Though Gin whispered the others heard what he said.

Some looked up at him with a look that said 'Are-you-serious-your-thinking-about-**that**-at-a-time-like-this?' and went back to work. Sesshōmaru just gave an 'Hn' as his reply.

It took about two hours for the healers to finely heal Kagome's wounds they made shore she didn't have any more injures.

"My lords the lady has been healed all she need is rest and she'll be back to her old self tomorrow morning." One of the healers said as the others bowed and left to sleep in their rooms.

"Hai you all did a good job go and rest." Gin said dismissing the old and young healers as Sesshōmaru rapped Kagome up in a blanket and set before he picked her up to shift her body around so she was in front of him.

They walked down the hall way Sesshōmaru was looking down at Kagome as she was sleeping. Once they entered the room Gin pulled the comfier back Sesshōmaru took the set off of her then laid her down on the futon.

He took off his top Gin got what Sesshōmaru was doing he too took off his top and they both took their sides in the futon with Kagome in the middle.

"So Sesshy-Sesshy what are you planning for that little bitch?" Gin ask as he turned on to his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

Sesshōmaru turned on to his side and propped himself up on his elbow. He looked over Kagome's body he put his hand where the wound had been was now thin pink lines.

"She will be striped of her tittle as heir to the northern lands and then she will be punished then turned her over to the other lords to do with as they please." Sesshōmaru looked up to Gin, in his own way of asking, he ask Gin what he thinks on this plan.

"That dose sound like a responsible punishment but for what she did I think I have something that will be more suitable for her." Gin said with an evil smile on his face.

"Tell me about it tomorrow for now we'll go to sleep." Sesshōmaru said he leaned over and gave Gin a peck on the lips.

Nodding his head they both curled around Kagome to keep her warm as they went to sleep

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

When waking that morning the first thing that Kagome felt when she slightly moved, before she even open her eyes, was the pins and needles all over her body.

Once the feeling went away she could feel warm fabric around her like she had a blanket made out of a summer day wrapped in the soft down of a goose.

'This feels so nice and soft. This is not like the normal silk I wake up to... Is that a nipple...Oh my Kami its skin? Don't tell me they made a blanket out of human skin.' Kagome started to panic telling her self not to open her eyes and it might just go away.

The longer she kept her eyes close the more she wanted to look so taking a big breath she was ready to look but as she move her hand a little she found out the skin blanket was solid so her panic went away only to return.

'I just hope I'm not in some kind of Hannibal lector horror room.' That was Kagome's last thought be for she open her eyes. Looking around Kagome could see it was her room so that calmed a little of her fear of being in a slaughter house or something like it.

Getting back to what or who her blankets are she looked up only to stare into warm gold eyes that held a smile.

Leaning back she felt her back hit something looking back she saw it was Gin who was behind her jumping up and out of the futon she backed a way.

Both males sat up letting the blanket pool around their hips while they looked at Kagome like they have never seen her or a female before.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

Feeling Kagome starting to stir Sesshōmaru told Gin to be still so he could see what she would do. He could see that she was trying not to move too much seeing why he slightly moved off of her Gin did the same.

A minute or two later she started to move her hands feeling their bodies from the looks of thing she had yet to open her eyes and see who she was touching. Just as that thought cross both their minds Kagome froze up when she touch Sesshōmaru's chest then his nipple.

They could feel Kagome's aura change from one emotion to another the first emotion she went throw was scared she even whimpered as her fear spiced.

A second pass and her aura went to confusion then back to scare. When nothing happen to her Kagome slowly opens her eyes she looked into his eyes. Sesshōmaru saw how cute Kagome looked when she woke that he even smiled at her.

As Kagome opened her eyes she leaned back so she could be looking into Sesshōmaru's eyes leaning a little more back. Kagome leaned so far back that she was leaning into Gin when she saw who it was she jumped out of the futon and stood as far away from them as she could.

They forgot that she had nothing covering her body so when the morning light hit her body they could see the light scars that cover her along with her youkai markings and tail.

Both of them could not take their eyes off of her naked beauty. It didn't seem that Kagome knew she was naked and they weren't going to complain about that. She was in attack mod when she jumped out of the futon.

"Why the hell are you in my room?" Kagome ask not moving a mussel. "And why are you both naked?"

Gin and Sesshōmaru looked each other before they looked Kagome up and down. "Well we're not the only ones striking." Sesshōmaru smirk while Gin laughs at the look that Kagome was making.

As they look at her Kagome could feel a slight braze blowing against her. Wondering why that was Kagome looked down to see herself naked screaming she dove for cover behind her changing screen. Kagome come back out covering up with a robe that she had behind the changing screen.

"Now why did you go and cover up? I loved the view." Gin pouted at being cut off of looking at Kagome's body. Sesshōmaru on the other hand was narrowing his eyes wanting that robe to burst into flames or scare it into submission so he could see more of her body.

"I did it so you perverts don't see anything and don't go changing the subject." Kagome blushing like made but pushed it away when she asks then again why they were there naked with one hand on her hip and a finger pointed at them.

"It's for your safety." That was the only answer Sesshōmaru gave. "But it is also how mate's sleep at night." Gin said with an anode edged to his voice.

"Now get back over here I'm still tired and I want to snuggle." Gin held his arms wide open for Kagome. But Kagome just stood there not moving.

"What do you mean by that? Last time I checked your mate is over there." Kagome pointed to Sesshōmaru thinking that he had lost it.

They both look at each other. 'What is going on Sesshy-Sesshy?' Gin asked Sesshōmaru throw the mating mark wanting to know why she was like this.

Sesshōmaru look back over to Kagome. "Kagome what was the last thing you remember?" Sesshōmaru ask that it might solve the problem on why she is not freaking out because she found out she was mated to them.

Relaxing her stands Kagome stood up eyebrows drawn together as she thought about what was the last thing she remembered. "Will I was walking passes your room when I heard…" Kagome stared to blush when she thought about the moaning behind the shoji.

Gin grind ear to ear as Kagome pause when she realized she was saying that out loud then a blush covered her face going down her neck. "You heard what love?" Gin asked whit a knowing look in his eyes.

"It was nothing just some moaning." Kagome whispered but they heard it clear as day. Kagome's face was turning bright red that it would even put a tomato to shame.

"Any way all I could remember was dancing having a good time then Miyoku throw a fight about Kanomaru ruining her kimono. Then nothing else happen I went to sleep then you both are in my futon naked." Kagome said taking a set on her vanity chair.

Sesshōmaru looked at her wondering what had happen to her. "So you don't remember anything like getting into a fight with Miyoku or getting hurt when protecting a pup?" Sesshōmaru ask wondering why she can't remember anything yesterday.

"No I don't recall any of that but my side is kind of hurts." Kagome said while rubbing the side that Miyoku ripped open. Sesshōmaru went to get a servant telling them to get one of the healers for the lady.

Once the healer was there Gin picked Kagome up and placed her on the futon so the healer could look at her. "Lady Kagome could you tell me what it is that is wrong?" The old healer asks as he knelt by Kagome's futon.

"It's nothing I just have a pain on my side from something that I don't remember getting hit." Kagome told him as she showed him where it hurt.

"Oh you got this when you saved Loki from lady Miyoku yesterday morning when you we out in the garden. From what I heard she went on full attack when she notices it was you she hurt." He explained what was told to him.

"From what transpired yesterday Miyoku is no longer a lady or the heir of the north." Sesshōmaru said as he was looking straight at Kagome.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

Shippo, Rin, Kohaku and the other pups were guarded while they were playing. Loki, Rin and Kohaku were the only ones not playing.

All three were sitting on the side looking at the balcony that leaded to Kagome's room. "I hope that lady Kagome is alright she has yet to come down form her room." Loki said with a sigh.

"Nina said that Kagome was going to be okay that all Kagome needs is sleep then she'll be all better." Rin said putting a hand on his shoulder hoping she could cheer him up.

Shippo was running around with the other pups. They ask Shippo to play at first he didn't want to play but they tickled his fox senates by tagging him then running off.

Kohaku was leaning agents the tree not moving he was betting his self-up for not being able to help Kagome again.

"If we could we would have helped but the guards were in the way so it's no one's fault." All three heads looked up to see Miroku and Sango with Kirara on her shoulder standing close by.

"Don't worry young ones I can feel her aura and she is up doing well from what I could tell she should be down shortly." Miroku's voice of resin came again putting a hand on Kohaku's shoulder.

"You're right the healers said that lady Kagome would be fine." Kohaku said with a smile on his face.

The pups went off playing with the other pups. Sango and Miroku took a set under the tree watching the pups play while they all waited for Kagome to come out.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

Walking away from the group Loki hung his head low no matter what they said he still feels bad about what happened yesterday. Kohaku and Rin saw Loki walking away from them.

They were feeling the same way Loki was feeling so they both thought of a plan to go and see Kagome. The pups were having a time out so they could catch their breaths. Kohaku went over to the group of pups to tell them of the plan.

"Hey guys come here I got another game we could play." Kohaku said getting the group to form a circle around him he told them what he wanted them to do.

Understanding what they need to do the pups took their places ready to put their plan into action. The started to play but they also were yelling screaming like they are having a good time.

While the pups were playing a loud game and were distracting the adults. Rin got Shippo off to the side telling him what his roll was so they could sneak into Kagome's room without the guards or Sango or Miroku trying to stop them.

'**Bam!'** That was the signal for them Shippo toast a handful of leaves into the air screaming "Fox magic." With little poofs and a cloud of smoke five sets of clones came from the smoke that look just like the four pup.

Shippo sent them in deferent derations hiding in the bushes just in case pan A doesn't work they had a plan B.

Kohaku, Rin, Loki and Shippo left when all the adults were distracted by running after the pups that were fighting.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

"So what you're telling me lady Kagome is that you don't remember that?" He asks when her face showed confusion.

"Yes and I told you all that I can remember before I went to sleep last night." Kagome was getting angry each time she had to repeat her it seemed that no one was listening to her.

Lying down Kagome looked up at the ceiling trying to think on why this happened to her. Sitting up Kagome looked at the youkai in the room. "From what you are telling me I am missing a chunk of my memory?" Kagome ask as she got out of the futon.

The healer just nodded his head while Sesshōmaru and Gin growled their anger at having to retell Kagome that she is their mate.

'Why is it taking so long for one of us to tell her that she is our mate Sesshy-Sesshy?' Gin asked throw the mate link he closed Kagome off when he was talking to Sesshōmaru.

'Because of what she went throw I don't want to her rush into things and we're still trying to think of a way to tell her.' Sesshōmaru said narrowing his eyes at the fact that they still hadn't thought of a way to break the news to Kagome.

'If you put it like that then I understand.' Gin said he was about to go on but was interrupted by someone calling Kagome's name.

The shoji slid open and four little blurs of color ran into the room. They hugged Kagome asking if she was all right except one pup that was standing off to the side.

"I am fin young ones you don't need to worry." Kagome said giving them each a hug to put them at ease.

Rin turned around looking to where Loki. "Loki. Come over here." Rin beckoned the little raccoon over to where Kagome stood.

Slowly Loki made his way over to Kagome once he was in front of her he bowed. "My lady I am sorry for causing you harm yesterday." Loki voice wavered as he tried to talk to Kagome.

The little raccoon was shaking like a leaf. Kagome pick him up so she could get a good look at him. Something came back to her as she looked at him.

***~*~*~****Flash Back****~*~*~***

_Kagome could see her pups play in the garden. Then she was cleared over the little raccoon then pain shot throw her side._

_Feeling that Miyoku went still Kagome kicked her off and took a fighting stands ready for another round._

_Miyoku's and the other female's eyes turned red. "Just because the lord has marked you don't mean anything. _

_If he has not finished the mating then I can be Lady of the west." Miyoku said laughing like a mad woman._

***~*~*~Flash Back Ends~*~*~***

"It's ok little one I am fine now I'm not hurting from the scratch Miyoku gave me so don't worry." Kagome said with a smile on her face. Loki face light up seeing that Kagome was not made about what happen yesterday.

She ignore the gasps form the adults in the room as she put the little raccoon down and patted his head.

Now that Kagome remember what all hell was going to break loss once she was alone with Sesshōmaru and Gin. They both could tell form the look in her eyes.

"Why don't you, Rin, Kohaku, and Shippo go outside and play while I talk to Gin and Sesshōmaru okay?" Seeing that Kagome was okay the pups took off running out of room giggling.

The healer took his leave as well seeing that he was not needed any more. Once the shoji slid close Kagome turned to the two males in her room. Her anger was so strong that it was rolling off of her aura in Tsunami like waves swallowing Gin and Sesshōmaru.

Slowly she staked over to them Kagome came to a stop when she was in front of Sesshōmaru she raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

Sesshōmaru was so distracted by what he should do or say that he didn't even see that Kagome was in front of him or that her hand move until it hit the side of his face.

Both Gin and Sesshōmaru look at Kagome in shock.

"Why did you mark me as your mate when you have mated Gin?

Did you think I was going to let you use me when Gin was not around then get thrown to the side when was?" Kagome pause to breath.

"If you think I'm going to be a temporarily repayment for you or Gin then you got another thing coming mister." Sighing she closed her eyes trying to find her center.

Kagome was about to continue but was interrupted by someone kissing her Kagome's eyes shot open in surprise Sesshōmaru was kissing Kagome.

Putting her hands up Kagome push with all her might agents his chest trying to get away from him. When she stopped her struggling he let her go. "You will be quite now and lesion to me." Sesshōmaru said going all alpha on her demanding attention and respect.

Kagome didn't say anything not even when Gin's arms went around her waist pulling her to sit down on his lap while he sat on her futon.

Sesshōmaru started once every one was settled. "I only marked you because of my beast." Sesshōmaru saw that Kagome was about to say something he held up his hand stopping her before she said anything.

"He wanted you because you showed him how brave you are to stand up to some one of my states.

The other thing he liked was how loyal you were to those you cared for." Sesshōmaru started to pace back and forth while he told her the reasons why he had mated her.

"The night when you found me in that clearing I was not myself. My beast showed me how good it would feel to be intimate with you and while I was dreaming of that he took over… you know what happen then. When I was at my end of pleasure I bit into your neck." Sesshōmaru came over to them he lifted her head up so he could rub his thumb over the spot where he marked her.

"When we, my beast and I, bit you at the end of our climax it left a symbol that we are mate but because we, you and I, weren't intimate the mark I gave you is half completed to fully complete it you and I have to mate fully."

Kagome was shocked that his beast wanted her as a mate also that she didn't know that she was mated to lord iceberg. Thinking it over Sesshōmaru didn't answer the one thing that had her on the edge.

"So why are we mated you have Gin as your mate and youkai law states that a youkai can only take one mate. What does that make me your concubine?" Kagome was trying to keep her anger in along with the tears she wanted to shed.

"I will not be second rate to anyone. I have been in Kikyo's shadow ever since I feel down that dame will and I…" Gin put his hand over her mouth so they could explain why Sesshōmaru's beast marked her as their mate. Gin nodded to Sesshōmaru to continue.

"Kagome you are not a concubine nor are you going to be second rate. The way youkai law states it that a youkai could only take one mate unless the alpha male is a powerful like a taiyoukai he could have two mates.

As you know youkai's do not care if the couple is of the same sex so lest say that the most powerful youkai, taiyoukai, mated to a male if he mated one of the same sex he couldn't produce an heir. They were allowed to have one mate that is of the opposite sex. They also did this to unite the lands or gain an ally by sharing a mate."

Sesshōmaru explain that it could work the other way like two females and one male as well. As long as they had one partner that is of the opposite sex they could mate the alpha is only allowed two mates. Anyone else who was week was only allowed mate one.

"So we need you not only for an heir but we also need a females touch in our relationship I ask Sesshy-Sesshy about finding a stabile female to be our mate centers ago.

We won't neglect you or just use you for your body. The resins why we didn't find a female mate were that none of the females we saw would strike Sesshy-Sesshy best's interests." Gin took his hand off of Kagome's mouth so she could ask her questions that she had so far.

"Okay but what about you Gin I mean what about your beast choosing what female mate you both take?"

"Well if you are mated to an alpha he gets to pick who the other mate will be and since I am year younger than Sesshy-Sesshy he is the one who chooses who our female mate will be." Gin said like it was nothing.

"Besides I am not as picky as _**our**_ mate is when it comes to females. I do love how you fit perfectly in my lap Ka-go-me." Gin said as he pushed his hips up and rub ageist her backside making sour that she could feel how happy he is.

Kagome's face turned red feeling Gin's big buddy on her ass. She tried to get up but Gin just held her in place. Sesshōmaru was off to the side smiling at the look on Gin's face. The more Kagome moved the more pleaser show on Gin's face.

"If you keep moving like that love you might get him too worked up." Sesshōmaru had to tell her or his bate might want to take her _now._

Kagome stop moving the minuet she heard what Sesshōmaru said. When she stopped Gin groan his frustration at not coming to his end.

"Kagome you have our word that we won't make you feel like you are nothing. Youkais also hold the female mate higher than the humans because females give the life to the next generation of offspring's." Gin said while nuzzling Kagome's neck.

"Why is it that all of a sudden you both started to use pet names I mean I just met Gin so I didn't if that is how he normally acts with females.

But you Sesshōmaru never show emotion or love to anyone not even Rin unless she almost dies." Kagome ask just now realizing that they were calling her by pet names.

"This one is able to show his emotions when we are alone." Sesshōmaru said Gin went ahead to explain to her why it was like this before she jumps to the wrong conclusions.

"The reason why he can't show his emotion when others are a round is that they might see it as a sign of weakness." Gin said letting Kagome up so Sesshōmaru could do what he wanted to do without moving into an uncomfortable poison to show Kagome what he meant.

"But once we are alone or with the pack we can do things that I normally won't do in public like now I can and will do this." Sesshōmaru took Kagome into his arms and kiss her passionately on the lips.

Kagome was in too much of a shock to even move all she did was gasp leaving her mouth open which gave Sesshōmaru an invitation he could not and did not refuse.

Swiping his tongue in her mouth touching everything he could. Getting a bit bored that she was not doing anything.

Sesshōmaru encourage her to move her tongue ageist his after that little nudge she copy his moves. Sesshōmaru and Kagome battled for dominance of course Sesshōmaru won after a minute of kissing.

Breaking apart from the mind blowing kiss Kagome's heart was racing a mile a minute her face had a light blush that turn darker when Sesshōmaru grabbed her ass with one hand massaging it. Leaning down he nuzzled her neck taking in her scent to Kagome he sounded like her friends back home when they got a Monster©.

'They sniff it once they opened the can like a drug addict taking a hit. I told them that stuff is bad for them but they don't listen to me wait I'm getting off track.' Kagome thought to herself she was about to back up but felt some ones chest on her back looking up she all most fainted from what she saw.

There in front of her was Gin and Sesshōmaru it was not who they are that was freaking her out but what they were doing in front of her which shocked her.

Both Sesshōmaru and Gin making out with Kagome in the middle of them. The males getting so excited with the scent of Kagome's arousal in the air that the ground their hips into Kagome.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

It was dark when Miyoku woke up on the dirt floor she could hear water dripping into a puddle that was on the floor. Sitting up Miyoku groaned as her head pounded in protest of moving. Miyoku tried to remember where and why she was here.

***~*~*~****Flash Back****~*~*~***

Getting pulled up to stand she was dragged to the lord's study room. Sesshōmaru came in his eyes flickering from gold to red then back to gold.

Miyoku thought she was going to die right there because she could feel his anger roll off of him. He slapped her with his claw hand leaving cuts on her cheek.

"You will receive your full punishment later right now you will get a taste of what is to come." Sesshōmaru said before he started attacking Miyoku.

Miyoku blacked out half way throw the betting she woke up only to see Sesshōmaru putting on a clean top the one he had on when he was betting her his top got covered in her blood.

She didn't have the strength to stand so the next thing she knew she was being dragged through the hall way down to the dungeon. Miyoku was going in and out of consciousness

***~*~*~****Flash Back End****~*~*~***

Miyoku was trying to come up with a plan to escape the cell she was in when she heard the dungeon main door open the sound of footsteps entering the room could be heard echoing off the cells walls.

Whoever was walking they were coming closer to her cell before the youkai reached Miyoku could see light from a torch coming closer once she saw who it was Miyoku knew how she was going to escape.

The guard came around the corner with a tray of moldy stale bread and semi clean water as he put the tray on the ground Miyoku moaned while she held her stomach thinking something is wrong he put the torch in the wall then open the door to the cell and ran in to cheek on her.

"Crap um…hey lady, are you ok?" He didn't get a response from her. "Shit the general is going to kill me I have one job that was to keep her alive and I couldn't even do that right."

He went to cheek on her as he got closer she jumped throw dirt into the guards face blinding him it gave her enough time to get her attack ready then Miyoku blow a cloud of gas at him.

The guard stopped moving when he breathed in the gas. Miyoku smiled at the body that lady on the ground she walked over to the guard grabbed the keys and ran out of the dungeon. Miyoku try to find were the whore is but was having a hard time finding her.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9**

As the seconds passed by Gin could smell Kagome's arousal getting stronger and stronger. By the time Sesshōmaru broke the kiss the room was filled with all three of their arousal but neither male care about the other male's arousal they only cared about Kagome's scent of arousal.

Gin got closer to them when he got close enough he push up against Kagome's back and grabbed Sesshōmaru's hair up Gin planted his lips on to his male mate's lips.

Sesshōmaru and Gin got so wrapped up in to the kiss that they almost forgot about Kagome. That was until they were grinding their hip against her stomach and back side.

Each time they rubbed against her it felt so good for them that they would do it more. Harder and faster they grind but Sesshōmaru was the one to stop first he made Gin stop by the one thing that turned Gin off immediately.

Reaching behind Gin Sesshōmaru ran his hand lightly going down on Gin's back. "What the… **Spider**." Gin was about run but when he saw Sesshōmaru smirked Gin shot him a glare.

All what Sesshōmaru did was push his hips to Kagome it frosts her ass to push her ass against Gin's crotch making Gin forget about his anger.

"My you have a firm back side." Gin said with thoughts of something naughty he wanted to do to the little inu miko. "And your scent is so divan I wish to sample it love." Sesshōmaru said as he licked her neck.

Kagome was so aroused that she didn't want them to stop what they were doing. All Kagome could feel was hands and their mouths on her body the next thing she knew her kimono was opened exposing her body.

Sesshōmaru and Gin took off their top as they were about to pull off their pants when the shoji slid open with a loud crack and there in the hall way was Miyoku looking less than her best.

It looked like a bird made its nest in Miyoku hair her kimono was ripped and fire was in her eyes. Sesshōmaru and Gin growled their frustration at her as their eyes turned red when Miyoku took a step towards them.

"You bitch they are mine and I will kill you for trying to take them form me." Miyoku lung at Kagome wanting to claw Kagome's eyes out before she could do that Gin grabbed Miyoku by her neck dragged her over to the window while she was kicking and screaming.

Gin opened the window and tossed her out but before she could hit the ground Gin sent an attack that killed Miyoku. Sesshōmaru stood in front of Kagome so no one could see her indecent.

The guards that were running after Miyoku entered they could feel how angry their lords were form where they stood they didn't move form were they were. One of the four guards was brave enough to say something.

"My lords and lady I apologies she blinded the guard that was watching her by throwing dirt into his eyes then use sleeping gas on him and ran here." They knelt down waiting for their punishments.

"You will not resave any punishment if you make sour that no one disturbs us. Now get out." That was all that was said and the guards left sliding the shoji close two of the guards stood by the shoji.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`**

Coming from the castle Rin, Kohaku and Shippo were smiling thinking they didn't get caught by any guards or maids go to Kagome and coming back from seeing her.

Sango saw Rin, Shippo and Kohaku running from the castle with big grins on their faces wondering why they were grinning like that Sango stood up and walk over to the three Miroku got up from his spot to follow Sango.

"And what might I ask has you three in such a good mood?" Miroku ask them as he came behind Sango.

The three little ones had a look on their face like they were just caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar. Shippo, Kohaku and Rin looked at each other.

"RUN!" was all that Shippo said the next thing Miroku and Sango knew there was four Rin's four Shippo's and four Kohaku's running around the garden.

It took an hour for Sango and Miroku to get down who was real and who was not. It would have been faster if Kirara was helping them but Kirara took to the other team.

Once Miroku and Sango got rid of the fake copies Sango had Shippo in one hand and Rin in the other Miroku had Kohaku . "Now you are going to tell us why you three were coming out of the estate when your to be out here." Sango said in a demanding tone that left no room to argue.

All three kids look at the ground not saying a word. "Well?" Sango said putting Rin and Shippo down she crossed her arms taping her foot waiting for them to say anything.

Sango was doing a very good impression of when Kagome got mad at InuYasha for not answering her question.

"We went to see Mother." Rin said "Yeah at first she didn't remember anything that happened yesterday then she did." Shippo added his two cents in.

"Then she had us come out here to play until she came out to play with us." Kohaku finished the story up. Miroku and Sango shared a look.

"Okay you can play we will call you guys when the midday meal is ready Kay." Before Sango could say anymore the kids took off like dust in the wind.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`**

Waking up that morning InuYasha let out a groan full of pain. Rolling over to his side he could feel something tickled his nose swiping the thing away from his face he heard a giggle.

Opening his eyes up InuYasha jumped up with a yelp he fell on the floor the giggle came again from that cross-dressing male Jakotsu.

"What the fucking hell are you doing in my room?" InuYasha demanded not liking the situation he woke up in. Jakotsu giggled again at InuYasha's outburst.

"And stop that fucking giggling it is creeping the shit out of me." InuYasha said as he was trying to get untangled from the blankets that wrapped around his feet while he was asleep.

"It seemed you forgot that your father gave you to me, Ne?" Jakotsu said as he pulled on a chan that InuYasha just now notice that it was attached to a collar

that is around his neck.

"We are going to have lots of fun pet." Jakotsu said as he pounced on to InuYasha. "N-N-N-NO-o-o-o-o-o!" InuYasha screamed.

**`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`**

Gin turned around to look at Sesshōmaru as Kagome came from behind Sesshōmaru retying her obi. "Where do you think you are going love?" Looking up at Gin Kagome pointed to the garden.

Before Kagome could blink she was on her futon on her back with two males hovering on top of her. "You got us worked up to the point of exploding then walk away? As our mate you are to finish the things you had started."

Kagome wonder why Gin was calling the shots when Sesshōmaru was the alpha but when she looked over to the alpha it seemed that he agreed with Gin plain.

In no time Kagome was naked with two predators looking up and down her body. Sesshōmaru kiss Kagome while Gin went straight for Kagome's chest suckling her breast like a new born.

Sesshōmaru and Gin picked up their pace pushing in and out trying to see who's name Kagome would call first. It didn't take long for Kagome to come screaming "SessGin." While her walls started to milk their members.

Sesshōmaru and Gin were right behind her as they rowed out Kagome's name for all to hear as their eyes turned red they sank their fangs deep into her shoulder marking Kagome as their full mate.

Kagome slumped over onto Sesshōmaru's chest while Gin slid out of Kagome. Gin went over to the shoji to tell one of the blushing guards to bring something for them to eat.

With that out of the way he went back to the futon to lie down next to Kagome and wait for the food. Kagome was a sleep after the pleasure overload she went throw.

Sesshōmaru looked down at Gin and Kagome seeing them mating pushed him over his edge which triggered Gin's own release.

The guard came in with a tray full of fruit and some hot tea. Kagome saw the guard come into the room she curled under Gin covering herself up as much as she can so no one else would see her naked.

Sesshōmaru looked up at the guard who entered the room Sesshōmaru snarled at him. The guard had a blush on his face and was aroused at by what he saw he put the tray down than ran out of the room when he heard his lord snarl at him.

When the shoji slid close Sesshōmaru slid out of Gin and Gin slid out of Kagome with a pop. Gin went ahead and brought the tray over to the futon Kagome pulled the covers around her while she sat up.

Sesshōmaru took the covers off of her. "You are not allowed to hide from us mate." That was all Sesshōmaru said as he throws the cover out of her reach.

"Wait why can't I cover up? It's freezing in here." Kagome wrapped her arms around herself as a shiver ran down her spin and it was not from the breeze that blow in no it was from the lustful look in her mates eyes.

"Well we could help you out love." Gin said as he crawled over to Kagome on his hand and knees.

Kagome open her mouth to say something when a growl came from her stomach. Gin stop when he heard the growl then laugh at how red Kagome's face got in four second.

"Lest eat then we'll go bath." Sesshōmaru said as he picked up a strawberry from the bowl. Kagome agreed with Sesshōmaru she went to get a piece of fruit when Gin took a hold of her wrist making her stop.

Looking up at Gin, he nodded his head in Sesshōmaru's direction Kagome turned her head to look at Sesshōmaru she open her mouth to ask why she cannot have some fruit when Sesshōmaru slid the strawberry into her mouth.

Gin smiled at the confused look Kagome had on her face. "Males mates feed their female mates the reason behind why we do that is to show our dominance and protection over our female."

Sesshōmaru explained to Kagome while she was chowing on strawberry. Kagome narrowed her eyes when the words 'Dominant over our female.' Were said.

"What the hell! Do you think that I am some weak pup who could not protect…?" Gin pops a banana into her mouth so she would not interrupt them while the try to explain everything to her.

"Love we know that you are not weak we do this to show you and other that, Sesshōmaru along with myself, that we can provide for you along with any pup's you have with us.

The dominance is something were you show all that you only answer to Sesshōmaru and me as your lords no one else." Gin explains while Sesshōmaru was feeding her and his self.

Understanding why they are doing this now Kagome just sat there as they were telling her what else was going to change.

"There is something that is need of you…" Kagome looked up to Gin who was holding a peach for her to eat. "And what is that?" Kagome ask before she took a bit of the peach.

"We understand that you did not grow up with youkai right?" Kagome nodded her head then tilted it to the side 'what does that have to do with anything?' Kagome ask herself.

'You no respect alpha and beta.' That was the only reply that came from the beast that resided in her head.

Kagome was trying to talk to her beast wanting to know what it meant by 'She was not respecting them.'

All she got was a snort, as if she was supposed to know what her beast meant. "When you greet us in public you are to rub your cheek to our cheek.

It is a greeting between pack members but it is also to strengthen the scent marking if you have been away from us for a long period of time." Sesshōmaru said taking a sip of his now warm tea Gin and Kagome finished the fruit off.

"For servants or subjects they will rub under your chin with their cheek." Gin leaned over to Sesshōmaru so he could demonstrate to Kagome what Sesshōmaru was talking about by rubbing his cheek agents Sesshōmaru's cheek then rubbing his cheek under Sesshōmaru's chin.

Kagome had a blush going from the top of her forehead to the base of her neck as she watched them rubbed up agents each other.

"Mate, are you feeling okay?" Sesshōmaru ask reaching out to put his hand to her forehead Kagome's face went darker as Gin and Sesshōmaru lean in closer.

"We are finished eating and having our tea why don't you guys go wash up first then I'll wash after the both of you." Kagome said trying to get up but a throb of pain went throw her lower region taking her time she got up and took the tray with her.

Pain was written across Kagome's face as she got up Sesshōmaru and Gin saw the look on her face they thought on how to get that look as well as the scent of pain off of her.

Before she could get any farther, Sesshōmaru was in front of her blocking her means of a slow escape. "Mates bathe together. You are going to join us in the bathing recusal."

They both said Gin took the tray away Sesshōmaru picked Kagome up bridle style and they all headed to the hot spring.

Putting Kagome down Gin got the bathing supplies and joined Sesshōmaru and Kagome in the water.

Sitting on a shelf that was submerge Kagome let the water relax her as her mates washed them self's. Kagome went over to where the basket of body wash was reaching for the soap it was taken out of her reach.

Looking at the one who took the soap Kagome shot him a glare Sesshōmaru had a cloth in his hand working up lather with the soap Gin came from behind Kagome pulling her hair out of the way.

"Let me guess the males are the ones to clean their mates as well?" Kagome ask while huffing out a breath of annoyance but she changed her tune when Sesshōmaru gently started rubbing the cloth over Kagome's chest while Gin kissed her neck.

"Yes but we have other resin for why we want to clean our mate." Gin said in between kissing her neck. Sesshōmaru gently petted her tail which made her arousal go high.

They were basking in the afterglow of their climax while they were coming down from their high.

Sesshōmaru pulled out of Kagome and took a set by Gin both of the males have a big smile on their faces as their male pride swelled at the look of pure nirvana on Kagome's face.

Sesshōmaru reached over to Kagome's tail he started to pet it again for some resin it seem to calm him down. It also turned him on and the resin for that might be because he was an inu. Inu's love their female tail and Sesshōmaru could tell that Gin love it too.

Their heart rates went back down Kagome's head rested on Gin's shoulder as she purred her content.

Once they were okay to talk Sesshōmaru moved his fingers from his free hand under Kagome's chin lifting her head up he gently kiss her.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshōmaru ask as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Wow. I heard of hitting _**that**_ spot and how it should feel but to feel it like that…" Kagome said the blush on her face didn't go away. She could not believe what just happened but her body was singing showing her that what just happened was real.

"What are you talking about mate?" Sesshōmaru and Gin ask in unison wanting to know what she was talking about.

"When Gin moved like that he hit a spot called a G-spot. It is something some males can't find. From what I heard when it is found it well make the female weak in the knees when they come they well see stars, they loss hearing for a short time and the control of their legs." Kagome explained as if she was teaching a sex-ed class.

Kagome laugh at the looks they were giving her. "What?" that was all she could ask. "How do you know that?" Gin asks.

"Like I said before back in my time the kids are taught about sex.

The schools teach the basics while our friends or siblings or friends siblings teach us the other things that they don't show in school." Kagome said not looking at them as she said it.

"And what is it that you were taught by…" Sesshōmaru said wanting to know who it was that taught her things as well as what they taught her.

"It was my girlfriend's they always talk about what they do in the futon and what is new that none of us heard before they even taught me how to make a guy come to his end within seconds." Kagome was excited by the end but blushed at what she had said then looked back down.

Sesshōmaru didn't believe that she could make both of them come in seconds. "Yeah right you can't make one let alone two males come in seconds."

Sesshōmaru said Gin elbowed Sesshōmaru in the rib. "What are you doing?" Gin whispered Sesshōmaru gave him a look that said wait and see.

"Yes I can and I will prove it too. Get out of the spring sit on the edge." Kagome said as she got Gin out of her she moved off of him and waited for them to do as she said.

Getting out of the spring they sat there waiting for Kagome to do her thing. They looked at her as she swam between them and poked their deflated members.

Kagome saw the cloth that Sesshōmaru had floating by grabbing it. Kagome cleaned herself off as well as her mates while they were basking in the afterglow of their climax.

Coming back to reality their eyes cleared of the lust but Sesshōmaru's and Gin's auras felt at ease along with calm.

Trying to sit up was a challenge in of its self when they finally got the feeling back into their legs they sat up and watch Kagome bath herself in disbelieve that this small inu miko could cause such a big impact when any female they have been with could not even do the smallest thing.

Their legs were twitching every now and then. There was a knock on the shoji Kagome ducked behind a rock when the shoji opened to rival Jaroshi kneeling at the shoji.

"Forgive me my lords and lady but lord Sesshōmaru you are needed in the study room." Jaroshi said waiting for an order.

"This Sesshōmaru well be there soon. If that is all, you are dismissed." Sesshōmaru said not moving to get up when Jaroshi left. Kagome looked up to him waiting for him to go but he just sat there looking back at her.

"Sesshōmaru shouldn't you get going now?" Kagome asked wanting to know why he was not leaving. "I will go once I get the feelings back into my legs." Gin started laughing at that and agreed with Sesshōmaru that his legs won't agree to move any time soon too.

An hour and some minutes with a couple more rounds later Sesshōmaru felt better he left on shaking legs that he was trying to get under control and a promise to get back at Kagome. He well make sure that she won't be walking for a week maybe a month.

**9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`9`**

**Pleas Read:**

I know it's finally here now what's going to happen now? Wait and see I'll try to hurry the next chapter.

Any how I do hope you like this chapter.


End file.
